


You're My Darling

by Nisaki, SomnolentBunny



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Denial, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Issues, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Weddings, crack ships, day 6!, for shizaya week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 46,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnolentBunny/pseuds/SomnolentBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White flowers, small church, a loving family and bells ringing in the distance. The picture of a perfect wedding, except he wants his future husband dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bad days start bad, or so they say, but no matter how annoyingly the morning might have started out, leading to this disaster is another matter entirely. When Izaya woke up to the loud noise from the construction site near his house; he just knew it wasn't a good day. The events went down from there (as if it wasn't enough that the girl he contacted decided that she's not suicidal anymore) he spelt coffee on his favorite coat and the fur was stained (another reason why he wasn't wearing it, beside his mother's unusual insistence he wears a suit for the night ) which lead us to this moment, and Izaya won't think he's wrong (he never is) if he's to call it historical.

Well, 'shocking ' is another way to describe it, if he was completely honest with himself (something he rarely did) he'd admit that even he didn't see this coming. He stared with suspicion at his father who was seated beside his 'friend' Kichirou Heiwajima who was till yesterday the most hated person by Shirou Orihara. Izaya's suspicion increased when his dad leaned his head and whispered something in Kichirou's ear, his eyes narrowed when the latter rose from the chair and looked at him and the protozoan who was, regretfully, sharing the sofa with him.

''Shizuo, Izaya, congratulations! You're getting married!"

There's a lot of things one might call weird or confusing, stupid ,or idiotic. The girl he met this morning was weird, because she was supposed to kill herself, except she didn't and it can also be called confusing, because he thought -believed- she would. Throwing your queen in front of your opponent king, unprotected, in a chess match is stupid, thinking you might win after doing that is idiotic. But Shizuo and he, they're history, another law of physics, the Earth and the Moon both orbit about their barycentre, and together they circle the sun, the center of their universe. Their sun is their hatred to one another, it's strong and burning like a supernova. Their families should know better than to just go around like they didn't just screw with the cosmic balance, Izaya thinks, he is supposed to give an answer judging from how everybody is staring at him and he is now absolutely sure that the equilibrium is beyond repair, because Shizuo's hand is on his shoulder and he's looking at him and they're both agreeing on something. This wedding will not happen.

 

****************************************************

 

He woke up to the fluttering chatter of his family down stairs, they're talking louder than usual, and ..... Are they having breakfast together? The Orihara family members do not do family meals, they don't eat together and mostly they don't wake up before Izaya, they never did. So he is left to believe that this (loud talk, family breakfast) is being done on purpose to wake him up, most likely to continue where they left off yesterday. Izaya stood, staring down on the stares, trying to find the courage to go into the kitchen and face his family. Normally, he wouldn't back out of anything verbal, but these are his family members and if anything they're as cunning and persistent as he is. Izaya is, of course, more knowledgeable and more intelligent, but there's only one of him and four of them, and if he knows one thing about his family and he does, then he knows they can get physical and he won't be able to take them all.

He was able to run out of yesterday's....situation because of the damn protozoan and as much as he's reluctant to admit, he is thankful for the brute's strength...This time. He knew this was coming and he'll be damned if he backed up now, he would go there and use his knives if needed be, he refused to be another victim of human greed. So he pushed his legs to move, the voices from the kitchen rising in volume as he got nearer to the source. The black haired man stood in the door leaning his weight on the side of the entrance.

''Good morning, Izaya,'' his mother started awful and too cheerful for this to be any less wrong.

  
He nodded his head towards her as if dealing with one of his Mafia leaders '' Mother.'' She sighed dramatically, as if he wounded her deeply.

''Izaya,'' his father decided to participate, it's too tense for a morning casual conversation ''You know as well as I do why we're all gathered here, so let's skip the tip toeing, shall we?''

''Always to the point,'' Izaya smirked.

''I want to be the maid of honor!'' Mairu announced enthusiastically ''It's only natural it'd be me! oh and Kururi of course!'' she was talking so fast Izaya was losing his ground ''Ne, ne Mum! can I choose Izaya's dress? do I get to choose the dress?''

''Enough!'' Izaya interrupted ''There will be no wedding! And sure as hell there won't be a dress!'' he was panting hard, this was going worse than he thought it would.

''Of course there will be,'' his mother objected, her tone patronizing as if he's five instead of twenty-three. ''Izaya, you're breaking my heart!'' she covered her face. _yeah right like she has a heart!_

''Son, this is out of discussion, you will marry Shizuo. I can't see why you're against this, he is ridiculously good looking and you're already gay! Poor thing is straight and he's marrying _you_!'' Shirou shouted.

''I'm in love with someone else!'' Izaya shouted back.

''I don't care! You'll be head over heels for Shizuo in no time! He has a charming personality!''Shirou threw his hands up to emphasize his point.

''You really think so? Good! You marry him!'' Izaya pointed his finger at his father.

''I would,'' His dad screamed ''If it was my name in the will I would!'' everyone was nodding their heads, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

''He's a protozoan and you agreed with me for years! You hate the Heiwajimas!''

''I've seen the wrong of my ways, son,''

''What you saw is lots of money!''

''True, about time you see it too!''

Izaya stomped his foot, he was not backing off, he was not marrying Shizuo. He promised his heart for another man, and say what you say about him but he will not, cannot sell his love no matter how much money he's getting.

''I won't marry him,'' he states calmly ''Over my dead body''

The only thing said after that was a loud ''So be it,'' before everybody in the room used their shoes to beat Izaya into submission.


	2. Chapter 2

''And just like that, they decided I'm gonna marry the flea!'' Shizuo fumed. He spent the last night at his friend's house, Tom has been very patient with him, as always, and if Shizuo's rant made his ears bleed, he didn't mention it.

Shizuo was going on and on for the last couple of hours, pacing the room back and forth and demanding an answer as to how his own family was betraying him, disregarding his will and feelings for the sake of money, he never felt so cheap, so unwanted.

Of course, in theory, he knew that a billion dollar is hell a lot of money, but he was their son, and he felt so god damn disappointed in them. Yes it is a large sum, but he couldn't see why they needed it, they had a lot of money without any of the possessions mentioned in his grandfather's will, and the money would go to charity, so all in all nothing bad would come from ignoring the fucking will all together. What's up with his grandfather anyway? Him? Marrying Izaya? What happened to the world?  
And how could their families throw them like they were worthless? Izaya and he were living beings with free will and this, this was one of the cruelest, ugliest crimes to be committed; to rob a human his free will, what about love? How could someone be so materialistic?

His phone rings and he remembers bitterly that he forgot to turn it off, he pulls it out of his pocket with a scowl, he really doesn't want to talk to his dad right now, not after he so proudly announced Shizuo's engagement to his sworn enemy.

One glance at the ID has him grinning and pressing the answer button.

''Kasuka,'' he whispers, a mix of hope and fear pinching his gut, he knows his brother most likely doesn't agree with what's going on with their family, but he can't help the pit forming in his stomach, did Kasuka know?

''Nii-san, I'm so sorry about yesterday, I didn't know.'' Kasuka says, voice completely void of any emotions. Shizuo releases the breath he's been holding and smiles, his brother didn't know, of course, Kasuka is not a greedy bastard ''Don't apologize, not your fault,'' he replies, his happiness clear in his voice.

''I talked to a lawyer, he said that the will is not absolute, and he can mostly find a loophole,'' The monotonous voice on the other side goes on.

Shizuo really loves his brother, it's nice to be able to count on someone, and he can always trust Kasuka to have his back ''Yeah?''

''Yes, Nii-san, come home so we can talk to them together.'' the end go silent and he knows Kasuka hung up.

''Tom!'' Shizuo laughs in happiness ''Kasuka might've just saved my life! I knew he's not like them,''

The news doesn't come as shocking to Tom, Kasuka and his friend have always been close, he can't help but smile with how bright Shizuo's face looks after all the gloom; he, too, is happy that Shizuo has his younger brother.

 

***********************************

 

The drive back home wasn't long and Shizuo was thankful for it, he couldn't wait to see his brother, talk his family out of this craziness and put the whole situation behind his back, to laugh at it later in time. He skips on the stairs at the entrance, a happy bounce to his steps and he can't help the happy smile on his face, this shit is going to be over tonight and tomorrow he will go out with his brother; buy him dinner as a thank you.

The wide hall in his house is eerily empty, there wasn't a lot of furniture in the hall anyway, but something feels wrong, strangely silent. Shizuo narrows his eyes at the staircase, glances up at the second floor, looks around...something is so wrong, he can feel it in his gut, just can't put his fingers on it.

The sound of approaching footsteps makes him turn his head toward where it's coming from, his mum and dad are walking down the stairs, they come to a stop a few feet away from him.

''Welcome back, sweetie, we're sorry about yesterday,'' his mum starts.

''Yes,'' his dad conforms ''It appears we didn't deal with you right,'' Kichirou adds nodding as if he knows a better way to handle the situation now.

Before Shizuo can do the mistake of rising his hope, cops come out of, seemingly, everywhere, surrounding him and pointing their guns at him.

''What?!'' Shizuo roars ''Are you serious? you want to _kill me_?'' he is so done with this shit.

''No, son, of course not,'' Kichirou says ''However, they will shoot your legs if you try anything like yesterday, I specifically ordered for the hall to be empty so you won't be able to throw things around like you did last time,'' he smiles then, so proud of himself for figuring this out ''Using the cops was my idea but using Kasuka to bring you back was your mum's, she's so smart,'' he wraps his right arm around her waist, pulling her close as he smiles down at her.

They really suck.

_Wait what?_

''Kasuka? What do you mean?'' Shizuo asks, dumbfounded.

''Nii-san,'' Kasuka comes down ''Hi,'' he deadpans, this is so not funny.

Shizuo walks toward him his eyes pleading ''Kasuka, tell them about the lawyer..''

Kasuka merely shakes his head, and pulls out a gun, also points it at Shizuo, ''There's no lawyer, you need to marry Izaya, you will thank me for this later,''

''You greedy asshole, I trusted you!''

After not so long a period of futile attempts at an escape or convincing his family, Shizuo went into his room unwillingly, the cops were surrounding the house and he couldn't get out for now, and even if he could, what's the point? Everybody turned against him, even Kasuka, his own brother. He trusted Kasuka -dammit- how could he do that.  
He decided that sulking about won't do him any good, he needs to start thinking this through, what could he do about this?

After he called Tom, and the traitor bastard told him to just marry Izaya, and that it's not big of a deal, he ran out of ideas and people who might be able to help him. One person was agreeing with him for sure, oddly enough. The only person on his side in this is Izaya.

He eventually reached the conclusion that if they wanted out of this, they would have to work together, and he trusted Izaya to be smart enough to reach the same end. So, he should probably call the flea, which would be hell a lot of annoying and nine types of weird. He spends ridiculously long time staring at his phone till it actually rings and the ID reads..

Fleabag.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo pushed the glassy door of the small cafe open, Izaya had chosen this place, nothing was special about it as only few rounded tables existed, brown glossy floor and matching walls with simple paintings hung on them, and it was faintly lightened to cast shadows everywhere, a typical place for a louse to like. He scanned the space, it was almost empty except for an old lady sitting by herself. Looks like he's early for their date.

Did he just thought date? Maybe the place has much to it than it seems after all. He was wondering for how long he will have to wait until the flea showed up, when his eyes caught a familiar fur trimmed coat, and once Izaya let himself in, the space was filled with a special irritating flea stench that sent him shuddering at the spot, he breathed it in, allowing Izaya's odor to fill his nostrils. His half lidded eyes watched Izaya's long legs taking their elegant strides with more intent than Shizuo was willing to admit. Izaya settled on the chair next table, Shizuo only realized that when his phone vibrated.

From Izaya:[You look as hideous as always, monster]Izaya got his reply faster than he thought possible.

From Shizuo:[Louse, you're skinnier than I remember. What do they feed you at your home? Or do they not waste food on you at all??]

From Izaya:[Shizu-chan I'm almost convinced that you're worrying about me but we're not here to discuss my weight nor to smother each other with affection]

From Shizuo:[Shut up!! And why are you sitting there?]

From Izaya:[I don't want to be seen with you in public Shizu-chan. It's embarrassing]

Shizuo takes a sharp turn and a loud ''Fuck you'' resonates in the air. Everybody is startled. Izaya just pulls his hood up, but Shizuo is now hovering above him, pulling the hood back down, almost tearing it.

''As if that would make you any less recognizable, you fucking pest!"

"Sir! Please if you did not let him go then I'm afraid we'll have to make you leave!" one of the waiters told him.

Izaya flashes him a grin of 'I told you, It's embarrassing', his eyebrow twitches but he decides to let it slip this time for the common good and to solve a tougher problem.

''So what are we going to do? There is no way out of the will and my parents seem so persistent on having the damn money!'' Izaya cursed in his line, he got to be seriously pissed. Shizuo did not feel ashamed of knowing Izaya to awkward extents, but only reprimanded himself not to pay any attention in the future, or save a new note in the huge Izaya folder that fills the larger space of his head.

''I thought about this for quite some time and I have an idea!'' Izaya winces at that like he tasted lemon for the first time in his life. This would never lead to anything good. He let his eyes wonder from Shizuo's face to his hand next to the tea cup. Shizuo has already stirred his tea, but he keeps doing it over and over as if he's nervous. Izaya observed every move, the fine prominent extensor tendons, the rough sharp edges of his knuckles then traced down his long fingers, every single one of them. It's so different from his own, larger and thicker, it annoys him to admit how obviously Shizu-chan's hands are manlier than his smooth pale ones.

"Marry me," Shizuo stated calmly, casually, like this is the most natural thing to ask from Izaya.

Izaya's wide eyes turned into sharp slits in a mere second, ready to defend himself against the humiliating insult, whether Shizu-chan's serious or not, he decided that the idiot isn't in his right mind.

"Marry you, ha!" after crossing his arms in front of his chest, he turned his head to the other direction, he didn't want Shizuo to notice the pink blush on his cheeks.

"This is not even funny Shizu-chan…..don't tell me…Are you doing this for money?" he found himself more angry about the realization than he should be, but for some reason it's so low coming from the brute, this is not how they are. He was fast, storming away from their table, but Shizuo was faster for the first time, managing a grip on Izaya's wrist. Izaya flinched at the force and looked at Shizuo with wide eyes.

Izaya's bones were too fragile against the touch, Shizuo feared it might shatter in his hand any moment.

"Just let me finish, hear me out, louse," Izaya nodded and sat again."Our families want the money and I don't want troubles, so I thought of getting married on papers until our senile dead grandfathers get their sadistic tendencies satisfied and everyone have their share, we'll get divorced then! It's the easiest and safest way even if it means we'll have to pretend to like each other."

Izaya rolled the idea in his mind, the protozoan is right, there is no way out of the will, and their families don't find using violence human rights abusing. Surprisingly this time, the brute is being logical, but unpredictable still.

"I agree,"

"R-really?!" His heart was fluttering for no reason.

"What? It's only on papers, right?"

"Y-yeah, of course. I'm already in love with someone." Shizuo felt the need to remind himself with his beloved lady, he feels guilty about marrying another person even if it wasn't for love. She'll be upset no doubt.

"Me too! Poor Dota-chin's heart is going to break!"

"I'm shocked, I thought you would be more like a pest, preferring money over love,"

"I don't care what you think about me,….d-dear,"

"What?! Now, Fleabag don't you dare t—"

"Shizu-chan," Izaya interrupted "If you really wanted this to work out, we have to be convincing, my dad won't be happy if he discovered our planned divorce, he thinks it's the best for me to settle down…..with you,"

"Ah, Kasuka thinks that too….h-ho-honey," he choked on the word, and Izaya gave him a sickly sweet smile. And so they left the café, each with his head a jumble mess of thinking.

 

***************************

 

"Namie, my love, it's just on papers!" He covers his head with his arms, the threat of being hit with a whiskey bottle in angry, shaking hands, is too close.

"Liar! It was all about him all the time! And you finally admitted that you can't get him off your mind and he's the one and only for you! Who proposed? You or him? And what about me asshole, huh? You promised that you'll marry _me_!" the young woman lashed out at him, she was in a leather mini skirt with matching long boots, her 18+ thong appearing with each move of her legs. She was topless except for a thin bra, forearm covering gloves, and her black silky hair that covered her back.

''We are forced to! We won't get any money if we didn't, but my love, I will fulfill my promise as soon as we divorce and I will buy you everything you want," Shizuo explained the situation, hoping for her forgiveness.

"How much money we're talking about?" Was the only thing she said. The bottle still raised high in the air above Shizuo's head. But she calmed down a bit.

"One billion, it won't be all mine, but the will said that the couple would keep 50% and all the rest share the other half, that makes it 25% for me." Namie couldn't contain her laugh because that is hell a lot of money. She had known that Shizuo was from a rich family, but this is all she dreamed about. She poured them some whiskey and after handing one glass to Shizuo, she sat in his lap.

"To us," she raised her glass to call the toast. Namie was over joyed and as she watched the idiot getting almost drunk, she planned ways to prevent Shizuo's stupid future husband from taking her treasure away. There is no guarantee that Izaya isn't in love with him, he even gave her boyfriend a cute pet name. She heard about the cunning bastard quite a lot- most of her conversations with Shizuo concerned him in one way or another- and he is capable of deceiving Shizuo into loving him if he wanted to, just like she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Logically, he knew he'll be scared in this moment, moments like this were meant to be big, after all, but the nerves wrecking through him now are nothing compared to what he originally thought. Telling your father that you're getting married is bound to be hard and somewhat awkward, but telling your father that you're marrying the person you were trying to kill yesterday who happens to be the same man whom you hated for all eternity, also the one your father wanted you to marry the day before and you said no (or in his case screamed no while throwing furniture around) is beyond ridiculous not to mention a lie, and that considered, he shouldn't be nervous at all.

Shizuo would like to think it's due to the fact that he was afraid their parents might discover their little 'agreement' and while he knew that his dad wouldn't care one bit, he also knew Izaya's father wasn't of the same opinion and is really hang up upon oh so long and sincere marriage based on pure love. Yuckies.

It is awkward as hell for Shizuo, not only sitting side by side with Izaya, again, but he was announcing their marriage for heaven's sake and his soon to be father in law stared him down through the whole thing, eyes narrowed as if ready to punch him. Without realizing he was applying more pressure than necessary on the small hand he held in his (Izaya's hand, goodness!).

The gasps that followed them as they left the Heiwajima Company's building weren't unexpected considering they were hand in hand, smiling at each other, going to meet their mums ...To prepare for their wedding, their fucking wedding that was three fucking weeks away.

  
Great, he couldn't wait.

 

**********************************

 

''Oh no, sweetie, I insist,'' Kyouko said, with an obviously fake loving tone ''Whitney Houston's _I will always love you_ is definitely the best wedding song,''

''No, dear. It really isn't,'' replied Namiko dryly, no style, as to be expected from a Heiwajima.

''And Enrique's _Hero_ is? Seriously?''

''Well at least it's not about good bye! It's a wedding, not an early 70s soap opera!''

'' _Would you save my soul tonight?_ sounds pretty soapy to me!''

They were going at it for a while now, apparently their mothers decided to turn the wedding planning into a contest of who gets to choose more of what's going to happen, Izaya was kind of expecting this. Typical Orihara/ Heiwajima behavior.

Shizuo and he were sitting side by side, again. Shizuo's arm casually draped over the back of the sofa, and they were quite content watching their mums going at it, kind of entertaining.

''Ehh, Izaya, do you think maybe we should stop them before, you know,''

''They try to kill each other?'' Izaya finished for him helpfully.

''Yes,''

Both of them turned their heads at the same time, the ladies were taking this very seriously ''I don't understand,'' Said Shizuo ''It's just a song.''

''Oh Shizu-chan, you're so naive, it's more about control. Just to have the last say, they don't really care about the song,'' Izaya explained like he was 5 years old, that annoying smirk on his face that Shizuo wanted to kiss off..Wipe wipe it off.

''Still, we should stop them.''

Izaya signed like this was really ruining his fun, bastard enjoying this shit, he should have known.

''Eh mum?'' Izaya started, sitting up straighter on the couch. He put his hand in Shizuo's, gave a smile so fake it hurt and said '' Shizu-chan and I would like to have _Could I have this kiss forever_  as our first dance song. You know it has both Houston and Iglesias,''

Izaya's mother looked physically pained when Namiko squealed at the sight of their joined fingers.

''Sure, honey, if you feel it's the right song for you!''

''Great!'' Shizuo interrupted ''Now we can leave!'' He was about to get up when his mum said ''Don't be silly dear, we still have _so_  much to do. Oh, by the way, you should go order your rings, we'll have them engraved! Isn't that exciting!''

''Awesome,'' replied Izaya and Shizuo monotonously.

 

************************************

 

Izaya's mother dragged them all around the city, from the church to the hotel where their wedding ceremony would be held (where she and Namiko had another fight about the table spreads' colour, and Izaya had to interfere yet again, they also concluded that their mums are going to continue their childish act and that they needed to be the adults for this ) to a restaurant that was to serve food on their big day.

Izaya and Shizuo managed to escape their mums for about an hour when they went together to order the rings, apparently it was a serious business, the man there even measured their fingers.

Another argument broke at the florist, Namiko wanted Ambrosia because it represents mutual love. Kyouko thought it best to go traditional and what better than red roses to symbolize love? Shizuo thought it's stupid and they should just pick a flower that looked pretty, Izaya laughed.

''You just don't know the flowers' meanings,'' He told Shizuo.

Shizuo scowled, leave it to the flea to ruin their temporary truce. ''Oh yeah? Why don't you choose the flower that represents us the most, darling,'' Izaya smirked and Shizuo knew immediately that what he said is what Izaya wanted to hear, the little shit.

''Well, my love, I want Geranimus, 'cause it reminds me of you,''

Oh he did _not_ , it's so on! And that was how their ''being the adults'' ended.

''Foxgloves, Izaya, I want foxgloves,'' Shizuo replied, and the look on Izaya's face was priceless, he didn't see this one coming, served him right for underestimating Shizuo.

Narrowing his eyes Izaya said ''Meadowsweet,''

''Carnations,''

''Eh..'' the florist started ''Are you quite sure about these choices?''

Kyouko and Namiko shared a look, they had absolutely no idea what was going on, from the look of it, their sons were having some kind of..flowery disagreement. They nodded.

''Very well, anything else you'd like to have?''

''Orange Lilies,''

''Excellent choice Shizu-chan, I couldn't agree more!''

After the florist suggested that they use the flowers they chose for the bride's bouquet, and use white and red roses for the decorations, they called it a night. They expected the next week to be spend arranging the house they're to share, as Izaya's dad told them the house is completely empty and they're free to furnish it as they see fit, as they will spend years to come living there, it's only fair they get to decorate it.

 

***************************************

 

Days came and went and before Izaya knew it, they were only 8 days away from his wedding.

Contrary to what he originally believed; spending time with Shizu-chan wasn't all that bad, if he were to be honest, he actually enjoyed filling their ~~home~~ house. He was also pleasantly surprised that Shizu-chan was in fact very knowledgeable when it came to decoration, and even though they had an expert helping them, they didn't really need him that much, Shizu-chan knew all about light and contrasts and what goes well with what, he even went on about the proper height to hang pictures. Every time he talked, Izaya listened with focus and fascination, he certainly didn't give Shizu-chan enough credit. He's still a protozoan, of course.

They didn't argue at all during that time, and all the banter between them was rather comfortable, and to him it seemed strangely affectionate. They spent all their time together and when they weren't, they were talking to each other on the phone, it felt suspiciously like dating, and Izaya was shocked to find himself, unusually, content and dare he say, even happy.

But as his luck would have it, happiness doesn't last long and as they chose Shizuo's suit yesterday, today they were heading to choose him a dress. According to his and Shizu-chan's mums the bride's dress is the most important thing in a wedding and they better do a good job deciding which is more fitting.

As soon as they entered the shop a girl ran to them, she had a petite physique, brown eyes and brown hair, with an obnoxious smile that's far too cheerful for 8am in the morning.

''Welcome to our shop, we're glad you chose us to help you on the biggest day of your life! So where's the bride?'' Yup, way too cheerful.

''That would be me,'' Izaya said, trying to maintain a strong facade, and failing miserably as his face turned embarrassingly red.

The girl's eyes widened momentarily then she gave a bright smile that was obviously her 'I'm not judgmental' smile ''Of course! And you're the groom I assume?'' at Shizuo's nod she went on ''Follow me gentlemen, we have all the new models! It's laces this year! You would look marvelous in lace, also I'm sure everything here will fit you! You're so skinny and pale!''

''Oh my god, make her stop!'' Izaya whispered. Shizuo grinned, this day was bound to be hella fun. Izaya and he agreed previously to just grab any gown and go the fuck home, now though, Shizuo was enjoying this shy side of the flea too much to agree on the first dress.

Blushing Izaya is so cute, the pest should definitely blush more.

 

***********************************

 

''This dress is hideous,'' announced Shizuo.

Izaya sighed, this was the fifteenth dress in a row and the protozoan was making this really difficult, he had to agree on this dress though, it is hideous. It was too plain like the designer couldn't bother to add any details to it.

''Shizu-chan,'' Izaya started.

''No, Izaya, it looks like a nightgown more than a wedding dress. I hate the dresses that look like this, you look like a rectangle. A distasteful rectangle!''

The young employee was horrified at that and she looked at Izaya as if she was prepared for him to break down and cry. He, however, simply rolled his eyes at Shizuo.

''Okay! Fine,'' turning to the girl he said ''Bring me another one.''

''Eh, maybe I should know your fiancé's preference so I could choose you a better dress?''

''What?'' for a second Izaya was completely clueless as to what she was talking about, then he got it, of course. His _fiancé_ , Shizuo and he are engaged, he was sure he was supposed to give an answer, luckily for him, his _fiancé_ came to the rescue.

''I actually wanted a traditional wedding!'' Shizuo exclaimed.

 _Here we go again_ thought Izaya, Shizu-chan was going on about how he'd always wanted a traditional wedding, and how's the will's insistence on a modern wedding was ruining his big day, as if being forced to marry isn't the real problem.

''So if we're doing this we better get a dress that's worth it! I'm talking a big fluffy, lacy, frilly dress!'' the blond continued ''And a long veil! the kind that can hide the face you know? Also I want....'' Shizuo was so enthusiastic, he was gesturing wildly with his hands as he went on and on and _on_.

Jeez, and people say _Izaya_ is the one who's hard to satisfy, who would've thought Shizu-chan would be so picky?

About thirty minutes later Izaya was handed another dress and was ushered to the measuring room again.

''What do you think?'' He asked as he got out.

Shizuo nodded his head, this dress wasn't as big as it could get but it was nice, fluffy and kinda cute , it also fit Izaya perfectly.

''Wow! You look good!''

''I know right?'' Izaya gushed excitedly, ready for the dress drama to be over after six hours changing clothes. He lifted the side of the dress a little and turned around ''I really like it it's..''

''No!'' Shizuo objected, standing up from his chair.

''What? you just said it's good!'' Izaya was really confused now.

''Your _whole_  back is showing,'' He was shaking his head furiously ''Absolutely no, you're not wearing that, we just agreed on nothing revealing two hours ago!''

''Shizu-chan, this is not revealing. Yes, the other dress was a little bit on the..''

''A little bit?'' Shizuo interrupted ''It was slutty as hell! No bride of mine is wearing that and not _this_ either!'' he spat, looked at the dress as if it personally wronged him ''I originally wanted a traditional wedding!''

 _Merciful God_.

''I'm changing, I'm changing just don't start on that again,'' Izaya went back to the measuring room, followed by the employee.

''Your fiancé is really ..nice,'' she told Izaya, her tone making it clear she thought Shizuo anything but. ''Stay strong, honey!'' She patted Izaya on the shoulder and went to bring yet another dress.

 

***********************

 

That day ended without them choosing a dress but they did get their rings, and they were engraved. Shizuo's ring says 'Flea' and Izaya's says 'Protozoan', just like they wanted.

''You did **what**?'' Kyouko nearly shouted ''We specifically told you to write _eternal love_ on them!'' She and Namiko were fuming ''Is this a joke to you?''  
Shizuo and Izaya shared a look.

If they were really getting married, in another world maybe, a place where he could've loved Izaya; he would've told her, got her to understand that nothing is more real than these two words they chose together, nothing better to describe their nine years of knowing each other. He would've let her know that no pet names can compare to what they share, the mutual understanding, the time, everything that came with 'flea' and 'protozoan'.

But they weren't getting married, not really.

So he simply shock his head and said ''It's what we want,'' before he left to his room, and for the first time since Izaya and he made their ''agreement'' he thought that maybe it wasn't his brightest idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning of the flowers:  
> Geranimus= stupidity  
> Foxgloves= insincerity  
> Medowsweet= uselessness  
> yellow carnations = disappointment  
> Orange Lilies = hatred  
> On a more important note you can see some dresses of the ones Izaya tried on tumblr 
> 
> <http://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/post/146976102999/the-wedding-dress>


	5. Chapter 5

It requires a special idiot to ruin the whole point of a bachelor party, which makes the four eyed pair very much qualified. Tanaka Tom and Kishitani Shinra had planned everything, the time, the place, the activities and invited the guests, giving themselves the right to interfere depending on the excuse of being best friends. They also insisted on holding one party for the two of them, since both were males, ignoring the fact that he was gay and uninterested in these night clubs, or the strippers. His fiancé on the contrary was enjoying his time; a glass of strong alcohol in his hand and almost naked women surrounding him, it was so obvious that he couldn't even hold back his stupid smile. Izaya was bothered from the unfairness of this all and while Shizuo was unaware, Izaya kept sending him annoyed glances and never once the protozoan returned it, too busy to notice.

''What am I even doing here, Shinra?" Izaya said after resting his forehead on the table and bringing his arms to cover his head.

''Aaaaah don't be gloomy! Tomorrow is your big day! Do you see Celty anywhere around?''

''No,'' Izaya furrowed his eyebrows.

''Exactly! She's not here, but you don't see me gloomy, I'm hiding my sorrow and misery inside and only Celty can..''

''Enough…enough!'' he sighed, this guy is hopeless and has no talent at consoling or anything at all but to convert everything to Celty. And he thought Shizu-chan was embarrassing. Poor Celty.

He sat alone for two hours in an isolated corner, away from lights and people, only the loud music beats reached it. He decided to leave when he can no longer avoid the strong, disgusting smell, a mixture of alcohol and sweat and cigarettes that is filling the air and blurring the vision with heavy smoke. Shizu-chan is wearing it too, if he were to stand close, he would feel it no doubt, and would taste it on the tip of his tongue if he licked the tanned dirty skin.

Disgusting.

It was really tempting to ruin the party before leaving, he thought of many ways and each idea sounded better and more devilish than the other, it's really hard to chose from a range of pretending sickness to provoking Shizuo to destroy the place to unrecognizable mess of broken pieces and blood with lots of horror and screaming in the process. He stopped poking at his food, a smirk playing on his lips and looked at his monster.

His smirk died to a straight line, his eyebrows knotted and his body tensed for a fraction of a second before it started to tremble with a vicious, overwhelming feeling and his chest suffered a twinge of pain that raced his heart and filled his veins with heated blood. He inhaled, but it was fast and uneven and shaky, the way his fingers are now. The lights turned shadows and colors became red, a bright, burning red. Izaya gripped the spoon too hard, unaware of the pain until his skin spilled blood over his aching palm and the tips of his nails. He watched his blood dripping from his hand and to the ground, bewildered. He had never felt like this before. It was rage with something else, he couldn't quite understand, but Izaya was sure, whatever that feeling was, it made the rage more raw and dark.

He knows two things; first, Shizuo staring at that one certain stripper like that is what gave birth to the unknown feeling and second, he did not like it, he hates it, and has to stop it at any cost.

 

**********************************

 

The tall blond finally left the dance floor after who knows how much time of wild dancing, he did not stop, except for short breaks of few minutes to have a shot or light a smoke. Now his hair is a darker shade of golden, messy and its tips are sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck and the white shirt is now translucent and ruined without its first button that Shizuo had lost along his tie, somewhere between his favorite song and another. He stumbled toward the bar where his friend sat.

''Oh Tom-san! Thank you, this is the best party ever!'' Shizuo said, he was far from being drunk, but had a smile and a general appearance like one.

''You're welcome but, Shi…." He stopped in the middle, staring at his friend's lifted finger that asked him to cut his words.

"Just a minute, I'll be right back." and like that, he walked to one of the strippers. He rested his elbows on the stage that she was dancing on and after handing her a fistful of dollars, Shizuo winked.

Tom saw it too, he was truly confused. Why bringing Namie today had sounded a bright idea earlier? Their relationship was anything but good, the sly snake is obviously in love with Shizuo's money, everybody can see that, except Shizuo of course, but as the good friend he sincerely tries to be, he doesn't know whether to support Shizuo's decision and help him with his love life or to stop and warn him.

Charm is a bless. Idiocy is not and Shizuo having both, failed to expose Namie's schemes and brought Izaya to such state tonight. Tom sighed and shook his head at Shizuo's arrival.

''What?" Shizuo said with a faint hint of pink spread on his cheeks, he figured that Tom saw what he did.

"Nothing," came the reply. He's being cold, but is doing so for Shizuo's own good. He had set his mind on saving Shizuo and his marriage.

''OK? Then what about what you tried to tell me earlier?"

"Nothing,"

"OK? Did I do something wrong? 'cuz I really…"

"Shizuo! If you don't figure it out yourself, me telling you this won't do you any good, you're stubborn any way,"

''……If this is about Namie then I don't want to hear you." He motioned to the bartender to fill him another glass of whiskey and sat down in silence, watching his girlfriend's performance.

He didn't notice when Tom left.

 

**************************

 

No one could understand him, his parents, his brother and not even his close friend, they all speak of his own good, but what do they know about what's good or bad for him? And how forcing Izaya on him is alright, but liking Namie is not? Why do they keep ignoring what he wants and when would they quit interfering with _his_ life? As if it's not already so fucked up and….

"What the hell, Izaya? Why are you sitting in my lap?" Shizuo said, raising an eyebrow.

Izaya, unable to stop his actions and completely overwhelmed by rage, couldn't hold it back and sat in Shizuo's lap like normal lovers would do, except that they are not lovers, he only wanted to block the view.

''Shinra told me that since you were staring too much at the stripper, I should act...jealous." Izaya said, lowering his head and smiling bitterly to himself, his locks hiding his shame.

The realization slaps him hard on the face. _Jealous, huh?_

"Whatever, just don't block my view.'' He encircled Izaya's waist with his arm and readjusted him in his lap, but Izaya moved again to sit backward on Shizuo, embracing his waist with his legs so hard, he felt the man's hip bones digging into the inside of his thighs.

''No, Shizu-chan don't look there! Look at me! Only me!'' he didn't care how desperate he sounded, he just wished that his pleads would reach Shizuo's consciousness and wake him to reality, where Izaya is the only he could ever look at. He moved his thin arms past Shizuo's shoulders then buried the blond's face in his chest, tightening his hold.

Shizuo was still for a while, Izaya then felt large hands on his hips, he tensed a bit at the gesture, but now, he could find peace at last and get rid of the awakened jealousy. However, Shizuo's hands pushed him away.

''Izaya, you're acting weird, I think you're drunk," He placed Izaya on the seat next to him, which Tanaka Tom left a while ago and gave him a confused look, nothing near what Izaya wanted.

_No, no, no. No, don't do this!_

Izaya was panicking. Did Shizu-chan just reject him? Did he not care about his presence? What is so special about a stripper? This was his party and he deserves all the attention, Shizu-chan's included. He was motionless, thinking of his next move and what should he do, to leave, or to slap Shizu-chan and shout at him, or should he fake sickness now that his options are limited?

_Shizu-chan wouldn't probably care if anything happened to me, he would actually be happy._

He bit the corner of his lip as he lifted his head to where Shizuo glued his eyes, the stage, the show and the cheap meat. The jealousy once again consumed his being, eating at his flesh and rattling through his bones, blurring his mind and sight. So if a sleazy performance is what Shizu-chan wanted, then he will comply and put on a show that his eyes have never witnessed before.


	6. Chapter 6

The club was dim when Izaya slipped from his seat next to Shizuo, he asked the DJ for slower paced music then headed to the central stage, his eyes settling on the furthest pole. There were no dancers anymore, his tall figure drew attention from the moment his foot stepped on the stairs and the click of his shoes overlapped with the beginning of the song, setting a rhythm that alerted ears and snapped necks to his direction.

This is going to be fun.

Before the show captured his attention, Shizuo was chatting with Kasuka, he was wondering when he had forgiven his brother to have a normal conversation without the urge to throw a fridge on him, but Kasuka had always given him peace, the way he talked, his calm emotionless voice soothed his stressful days, he couldn't  remember being mad at him for longer than a day. Kasuka was trying to say something about him and Izaya, but went suddenly silent and tilted his chin upward, motioning for Shizuo to turn around.

He took a quick glance at first, then sipped from his drink, choking on it a second later and turning his head back to the stage where Izaya was reaching to a _fucking_ _pole_. His mouth gaped.

Izaya firmly gripped the pole several inches above his head and hooked his knee of the same side around it, arching his spine forward and throwing his head back that all his raven locks were pulled down by gravity. He loves his humans when are fascinated more so, if he was responsible for it, although irritating Shizuo is far more entertaining and his subject for tonight, he let himself enjoy the audience reacting to him. With two fingers of his other hand, he slowly and passionately traced the sharp line of his nose, barely grazed his parted lips and completed their path on his chin, they moved over the slight projection of the Adam's apple of his slightly bent neck that was so pale but pulsing with life, going down and down through his chest and abdomen, where he stopped at  his belt and pulled his shirt up.

The audience started to fuss, screaming , whistling and clapping, encouraging him for more, more skin, more movement and sweat. It made him sick to see some of them rising their hands and holding money. But that exactly what he wanted, to look cheap and exposed and easily reachable by everyone that it pushes Shizuo to feel dirty too. he took his shirt off, making the club go wild, he then looked toward Shizuo to make sure he was following, and when their eyes met, he smirked.

All of that is on purpose, a very flustered Shizuo told himself.

''Of course it is.'' Shizuo blinked, he must have said it absentmindedly.

''Huh?" he was confused why would Kasuka say that.

"He's just trying to tell you that you don't own him by acting the way you did the whole party." Bluntly defending his soon to be brother in law, Kasuka patted his brother's shoulder then retrieved to another part of the club, leaving Shizuo with some space to think about all of this.     

What the fuck? Is the bastard actually doing this? And why are people this interested in _his_ fiancé? They should know that their wedding is on the next day, so what the fuck? It is true that Izaya is so sexy and irresistible, but that is not an excuse. Bastards are gathering around him like ants would around his sweets when they fall to ground and he…..

Forgets to pick them up, forgets about them until he's too late.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit._

_You're the one to blame idiot, you pushed him to this and now you have to endure it and let him punish you._

Even though he figured it out, he couldn’t restrain his anger, he had never been good at it, especially when it comes to Izaya, he wants to throw vending machines, ripping off street signs, chase after him in a deadly parkour marathon, anything but sitting angry without an out burst and watching helplessly as Izaya slips away.

The way all Izaya's muscles are tense, how his lips are slightly parted and the drops of sweat trickling on his neck and bare chest as his movements got more vigorous, going up and down, trashing his head right and left, showing off his lithe body, it made Shizuo so hot and flustered that he didn't know whether it was anger or arousal anymore, however, Izaya flexed and bent his body to give Shizuo a view of his fine ass, Shizuo decided that it was both when his lower body went against his will.

The glass shuttered in his hand, he wiped what was left on his pants and let his legs take him to Izaya.

He forced his way through the crowed effortlessly.

''Izaya! Get d…" his words were cut when Izaya threw his shirt on Shizuo's face. He pulled it quickly, but Izaya was nowhere on the stage. "Where the fuck did he…go..'' his eyes gone wide upon seeing Izaya between some filthy man's legs, trying to snatch the money from his up stretched hand. A playful smile on his lips. Shizuo was left staring, he could feel his heart pounding in his ears, a nauseating  feeling in his stomach and a throbbing pain in  his head, he tried to justify this, but no matter how he looks at it, it seems wrong, from every angle, Izaya has no right to do that. It's more than enough and it hurts already.

_All of him, all of Izaya is mine to claim._

_He is mine! And mine alone!_

"Don't touch him!"

He was about to reach it, when he felt something wet, covering his nipple. Izaya cringed and closed his eyes. The man licked him and in his surprise, he froze in the spot. Shizuo run to them fast, his last step cracked the floor. Unable to control his strength, he pushed Izaya away and delivered a punch to the ugly man's face that broke his nose and sent him flying across the room, the unconscious body crashed to the wall. He lifted a stool and walked toward the man again, that was when Tom and Shinra interfered to stop him, clinging to their furious friend.

He calmed down after taking a few deep breaths and waiting a bit then looked at Izaya, who was still holding the shoulder that Shizuo had yanked. He advanced toward Izaya and gave him his shirt back, avoiding eye contact. He watched his steps instead of meeting the stares of fear and disappointment coming his way, his shoulders hunched like a reprimanded child as he walked toward the exit.

_What have I done._

 

 

****************************

 

 

''Wait!" Izaya quickly followed Shizuo, after putting his clothes on. "Shizu-chan, wait!" Shizuo kept on ignoring him, pretending that he didn't hear Izaya's voice. "Shizuo!" It  worked, now Shizuo was standing motionless at the sound of his name. Izaya held Shizuo's arm, urging him to turn around.

"I didn't want it to go that far, I didn't know that he would…''

"Oh yeah? You were fucking pole dancing then you crawled to that man's lap for some money! You don't consider that going far, huh?" he pulls his arm forcibly and continued to walk. Izaya didn't follow him this time.

"You jerk! Why is it OK that you spend the party with that stripper, but it's not OK that I dance? Huh? Why do you think you have the right to do whatever you want, but I don't?" Izaya shouted his heart out, this is already so fucked up he might as well make it worse and pour oil on fire.

"Dance? Hahaha! You make it sound normal and innocent! You were not dancing, Izaya, you were just publicly asking to be fucked! I heard someone calling you a slut and I got to agree, he's right!"

A sting of pain radiated through all his cheek, where Izaya's palm landed, it reached his ear and blocked his hearing, Shizuo didn't comprehend what had just happened and gave no response, but only stared wide eyed  at a flushed Izaya.

"How dare you! It's all your fault!...." his breath hitched and his shoulders shook to match the growing heaves of his chest. "You weren't there Shizuo, you didn't turn around even when I called to you… I saw her kissing you, everybody saw her! But I pretended nothing had happened…" he can hear his sobs clear and loud, it doesn't matter at this rate not even the sting of his eyes or the wetness of his cheeks. "Fake or not, we are engaged and you screwing with strippers is an insult to me! You left me no choice but to act like your slut, I thought maybe that way I could finally get your attention!" Izaya lifted his head, his tears choosing new paths to follow, making the pink of his cheeks more shiny.

"I didn't know ..I.."

''Shut up! Just shut up! I don't care if you think I'm a slut, you're not important." Izaya aimed to step back, however, his legs carried him closer to Shizuo that there was no space between them, they would bump into each other at any attempt of moving. Shizuo flinched when Izaya looked up at him, his chin digging into Shizuo's chest and his body flat against his own, he could feel Izaya's heart  pounding. It is strange how Izaya's eyes make him feel exposed and whether it's the blazing red or the engulfing deepness, they always scorch his soul and threaten his existence.

Dangerous, that how he would  describe them, but now they're different without the hint of mischief and the glint of playfulness.

It didn't settle with him to see Izaya's eyes with a broken look, filled with tears that makes his lashes sticky and the ruby red blurred. They seem powerless without the sharpness that  cut through him. He placed both of his hands on Izaya's cheeks holding  his head in place before he lost the eye contact, he brought his thumbs across Izaya's face and wiped the tears away, but Izaya only clutched to his forearms and sobbed more.

"Shhh shsh… stop that," Shizuo said softly, he really doesn't know what to do, it's the first time that he feels truly weakened and stupid "Please," he leans forward to plant a small kiss on Izaya's forehead.

"Shizu-cha, I….I'm sor..sorrryy…I.."

"I told you to stop crying, that's enough………really." Izaya nods. "I should be sorry too, I fooled around the whole time, I'm so sorry that I disrespected you then I got angry at you, I was a fucking hypocrite, I won't do it again. I won't make you cry again, so please, stop it!"  Shizuo encircled Izaya's thin waist  and held him closer, tight enough that they barely breathed. He was pleased to feel Izaya's arms coming around his neck to seal the embrace fully.

"Me too, I won't do it again."

They enjoyed each other's warmth for a minute and then it was Izaya who loosened his arms. Resting his hands on Shizuo's shoulders, he looked up and smiled. Shizuo had thought he hated it, when Izaya stretches his lips in a smirk or a smile, but he couldn't deny the beat his heart has just skipped, the lightness of his head and the cozy warm feeling filling his insides that made him close his eyes and lean further to kiss that smile.

 "Until we get divorced," Izaya said, turning his head away.

"Huh?.....Oh yeah! We'll then be free," he pulled away, retrieving his arms too, Izaya is right, they can't let themselves go as far as kissing, what was he thinking, anyway? The drink's effect had started to kick in, probably.

 

 

******************************

 

 

 

Kasuka turned to look at his doctor friend, searching for an acceptable reason for all this, maybe Izaya had told him something that he was hiding from others. Shinra just lifted his hands in the air defensively.

"Don't look at me Kasuka-kun, I only know what you know,"

"I just have a question, and I was wondering if you could help me with it,"

"Hmmmmm what could it be?"

"Do you think that Orihara-san loves my brother back?"

"Your question is weird on so many levels, but I never saw him expressing any feeling toward Shizuo-kun but hatred, or so he claims,"

"I see,"

They stood there in silence for a while before deciding to go back inside. Both unaware of the woman, who saw what they saw.

 

  

         

   


	7. Chapter 7

  
It's one of these times that used to be rare for Shizuo, but not so uncommon the past few days, Shizuo has, once again, woke up feeling the unexplainable urge to see Izaya, then like every day in the past three weeks he ended up swimming in numerous feelings he can't seem to choose from. Normally, he'd be angry, anger is his place, it's what's he's always associated with the flea, but not recently, that wasn't the case. As he woke up this morning to Shinra's obnoxiously cheerful face, he joked about waking up to his bride to be, only to have Kasuka telling him that he's not to see the bride before the wedding and that'll bring them bad luck, his little brother saying this most seriously, even though he knows better than anyone else that Shizuo doesn't believe in this kind of crap.

  
Now as he's putting on his vest, and knotting his tie, he can feel that itch on the back of his neck again, something under his skin, something he can't reach; he wants to see Izaya.

  
Tom is here, holding Shizuo's suit with something close to awe, and Shizuo gets it; he, too, can't believe he's getting married. Shinra is standing there, carrying something in his hand that Shizuo can't quite identify but suspects he doesn't want to know anyway, spouting nonsense about Celty, and it's the only normal thing about this day.

  
His wedding.  _Jesus Christ!_

  
He's very close to panic when the door opens and His father, followed closely by Izaya's, enters the room, a serious expression on his face that does nothing to calm Shizuo's nerves.

  
''Son,'' his father starts ''We need to talk,''

  
His dad seems flustered and embarrassed, trying to avoid eye contact and exchanging looks with Shirou. Suddenly it clicks and Shizuo knows what they're here for, what is it they need to talk about, and he's not having this conversation, thanks a lot.

  
''Dad, no.'' He says, hand lifted up to sign for his father to stop.

  
''Shizuo, I spent eight hours researching gay sex, I need to say this!'' his father blurts, and he's already known but his dad actually saying the words makes him sweat. No, nope , not happening. He's _so not_ having this conversation.

  
He's shaking his head frantically, when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks up and right into Shirou's eyes, which are terrifying, and hears him say.

  
''I don't want you to hurt Izaya, _son,_ ''

  
The way Shirou said the last word feels like a rope around his neck, Shizuo can feel the threat the older Orihara just threw at him. He's not the one to get scared, but he has to admit that he'd rather fight a dragon than saying no to one Orihara Shirou. Shizuo nods numbly and his dad take it as his cue to start.

  
From the peripheral of his eyes, he can see his friends leaving the room, Kasuka hot on their heels, they've left him to drawn in his embarrassment alone, _fucking traitors_.

  
By the end of the next half hour, Shizuo knows more than he ever expected or wanted to know about anal sex and he's, frankly, very ready to bury himself in the closest hole, no pun intended. When his dad and his... father-in-law, Jesus, leave he can't hold it anymore and he's out to Izaya's room before he knows what he's doing.

  
He's marching down the corridor leading to Izaya's room when he hits something, or rather, someone, fortunately, the lucky someone doesn't fly, only stumbles and cusses, checking the safety of a black object he's carrying, wait, a camera?

  
''Who are you?'' Shizuo snarls, the man proudly informs him that he's one of many camera men rented by his father to catch his big day on tape! Shizuo feels his blood running cold, of course, how could he have forgotten! His and Izaya's families are well known, his wedding is sure to be on every magazine by tomorrow, the panic rises in his chest and he runs fast to the room in front of him.

  
**************************************

  
Shizuo opens the door and slips in fast, Izaya, who's sitting in front of a mirror, doesn't pay him any mind, continuing to fix his earrings. He's wearing the dress they chose together, and his veil and bouquet are on a chair nearby.

  
''Izaya,'' Shizuo starts, for a moment he's at loss as what to say.

  
''It's bad luck to see each other before the wedding, Shizu-chan.'' Izaya says, looking at him through the mirror.

  
''Forget that! There are camera men and..Press! Our freaking wedding will be in every magazine tomorrow!'' He's suddenly aware more than ever that they are lying, what if it shows? Why would anyone want to know about their fucking wedding?

  
''I understand that you don't want to be seen with me, and believe me it's mutual, but must you freak out about it now?'' Izaya counters, his tone not as confident as his words trying to be, and now that Shizuo is looking closely, Izaya is shaking.

  
''Flea?''

  
''At least you're not wearing a dress!'' Izaya goes on, ''I mean there's no chance of you tripping over or for the tail of the dress to catch on something and tear apart! dammit this is why I wanted a short dress, now I'll ruin everything and ..'' Izaya stops and tries to breathe, what the hell did they do? he can't do this he can't, not with Shizuo he's never been good at lying when it came to Shizu-chan, and after the events of last night he just _can't._

  
''Izaya? Hey Izaya, are you crying?'' Shizuo can see his frame trembling, and he's lowered his head so he can't catch his eyes in the mirror. It's extremely hard for Shizuo to register this, not the fact that he's been close enough to Izaya to actually see him cry, twice now, but the reasons that pushed Izaya to tears, both times were about _him_. And how could something like that cause Izaya to cry? The notion sounds ridiculous even in his head; Izaya is nervous And the feeling is so normal, so not what Izaya's image in his head that Shizuo wants to laugh.

  
He walks toward Izaya and around till he's in front of him and when Izaya still refuses to lift his head, he kneels down.

  
Looking up at Izaya from the floor is something Shizuo never thought he'd do, but he doesn't feel humiliated or annoyed or any other emotion he's  _supposed_  to be feeling; kneeling on the ground at Izaya's feet, instead he feels responsible for every tear sliding down these cheeks, he wants to make Izaya smile so bad he doesn't care if his expensive trousers are wrinkling.

  
''Izaya, look at me, it's okay.'' He says, tone gentle as if he's talking to a child, Izaya sniffles and fat drops start to rain down on his lap, sobs shaking his body.

  
''I'm so scared, Shizu-chan. I can't walk I'll fall and I'll make an idiot out of myself and you..'' He hiccups, he really looks like a small kid now, Shizuo cups his face delicately, angling his head so they're on eye level.

  
''Shh now, there's no need to be scared at all, nothing will happen, you'll do great and we'll walk together, there's no way you'll fall because I'll catch you.'' He wipes at Izaya's cheekbones, trying to dry the tears that continue to flow.

  
''Promise?'' Izaya asks.

  
''Promise, now stop crying you'll ruin your makeup.'' He grins at Izaya and Izaya slaps at his arm with no intent.

  
''Idiot, '' Izaya breathes, he places his right hand over Shizuo's left on his cheek and smiles ''I'm not wearing any.''

  
''Wow, your lashes are naturally this thick?'' Shizuo says, surprised at how beautiful Izaya's eyes are, he actually thought he was wearing Mascara or something, he blinks stupidly and Izaya laughs.

  
**CRASH!**

  
The door bursts open from the weight  of the people who were obviously leaning on it while eavesdropping, Erica and Izaya's sisters are now on the ground and for some reason Shizuo isn't surprised and he knows Izaya isn't either. It wouldn't be normal if they had their moment uninterrupted, so he simply does what they expect him to do, it's all about showing after all, he plants a peck on Izaya's lips, watches with a smile as Izaya's face turns red, he stands up and winks at the girls as he leaves.

  
He listens to them squeal as he walks back to his room, on his wedding day Shizuo kissed his bride before the ceremony and fuck superstitions, no bad luck can come from that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this I didn't pay attention to the phrase ''ready to bury himself in the closest hole'' it wasn't until we were wrapping it up and editing it that I caught the double meaning so I added 'no pun intended' LOL. Next chapter will be up on Tuesday, till then see ya!  
> -Nisaki


	8. Chapter 8

  
This church is nothing special, it witnessed thousands of weddings, and for all the couples who swore their love and loyalty on this same altar, the church itself was never different, ribbons and flowers and candles, same colours and new faces, wedding after wedding looking similar and yet so unlike. And somehow in the forever repetitive routine the priest had learned to recognize the ones who were here for love and those who weren't so blessed.

Shizuo and Izaya, he mused, are of the few lucky people.

  
Shizuo was fidgeting, all nervous energy, his friends were trying to keep him in place. He was looking around as if trying to find an excuse to bolt, but when the music started, he went still, his head moving in the direction of what soon will be his, his husband; Izaya.

  
He's absolutely breathtaking, all the guests were bluntly staring, and Simon, the priest, was ready to bet his soul that no purer creature and nothing more radiant has stepped a foot into this holy place. Izaya looked far from human, bathed in light and covered with waterfalls of lacy whites, he looked angelic, and if the groom was having troubles breathing then Simon wouldn't tell, he suspected, everyone in this church was a little breathless.

  
Shirou was all proud smiles as he delivered his son to his man, both dripping nerves and happiness and for a moment he remembered his own wedding, Izaya and Shizuo, though, for all their previous disagreements, seemed happier than any other two he saw.

  
Izaya was blushing all the way, trying hard not to look up, when his dad put his hand on Shizuo's forearm and left, his eyes shoot up without thinking, he's seen Shizuo before, he knows Shizuo is a handsome man but like this? Hair pulled backward, cheeks flushed and a little out of breath, waiting for him with a shy smile that's so tender it makes Izaya's knees week, Shizuo has never looked more beautiful than he does today and maybe Izaya is being biased, he is kind of marrying the guy.

  
Izaya and Shizuo face each other as the music stops, they can hear the hushed whispers of the bridesmaids near them, and the giggles of Erica and Walker in the back, Erica had taken it upon herself to say 'I told you so' to all their high school mates, well, they are getting married so maybe she has the right to gloat.

  
Simon lifts his arms and everybody goes silent, eyes on the lucky couple as the priest starts his speech.

  
''We're gathered here today to witness the joining of two souls under the holy bond of marriage,'' Izaya toned out the rest of the holy man's words, as he wasn't particularly interested in introduction, truth to be told his shoes were too tight and he just wanted to sit down, and he made a point of glaring at Simon as he went on and on about their pure love and eternal bond and how they're simply meant to be. When he finally called to Shizuo, Izaya was starting to think the priest will never stop.

  
''Do you Heiwajima Shizuo, take Orihara Izaya as your husband, promise to love and to cherish and to always use lube until death do you part?''

  
Shizuo was going to say I do but that additional part in the vows made his eyes want to pop out of his head, he was about to open his mouth and get this over with when...

  
''Excuse me Father, would they still have to use lube if they wanted to be kinky?'' Vorona asked, sounding genuinely confused. Izaya's brow was twitching now and Shizuo was no better, he looked about ready to throw the priest at Vorona.

  
Simon, however, made a contemplating noise, ''I suppose that kind of a specific vow might get in the way,'' nodding he went on '' So let's skip it, do you, Heiwajima Shizuo, take Orihara Izaya as your husband, promise to love and to cherish until death do you part?''

  
''I do,'' The red in Shizuo's face was mirrored by the dark blush on Izaya's cheeks, he's _so not_ inviting Vorona to anything from now on.

  
Simon nodded and turned to Izaya, ''And do you, Orihara Izaya, take Heiwajima Shizuo as your husband to lo..''

  
''I do,'' Izaya interrupted, he wasn't in a hurry per se, he just couldn't trust the priest to continue, God knows he's embarrassed enough for the next century. Simon merely smiled and went on.

  
''By the power invested in me by the church, I pronounce you a married couple, you may kiss the bride,''

  
They weren't about to make it into a grand moment by staring into each others' eyes, both realize fully well that this kiss wasn't for them, no matter what people say, this kiss was a sign on a contract, something to close a deal. It was fast and impersonal, nothing to show the endless love and devotion they both swore just a moment ago.

  
When they parted everybody around them was cheering, laughter and applause rose, the bells of the church ringing, adding to the merry sounds of two families joining together. Shizuo presented his arm to Izaya, who clung to it as they made their way down the aisle and toward the exit, amidst all the clapping.

  
Shizuo's patience was wearing thin though, Izaya was walking very slowly, and his arm clutching at Shizuo's as if he was about to fall.

  
''Are you OK?'' Shizuo asked, a little concerned now, Izaya wasn't supposed to be nervous still, ''You're moving really slow, don't you think?''

  
''Shut up!'' Izaya shout-whispered ''It's the shoes, Shizu-chan, they're killing me!'' Izaya gave a tight smile to people around them as they moved closer to the door.

  
''We'll never get out of here at this rate!'' Shizuo exclaimed loudly.

  
Without warning Izaya was swept off of his feet and into the arms of his not so patient husband, instinctively he winded his arms around Shizuo's neck as the blond hastened the pace. Their crowd were sneering about how Shizuo 'couldn't wait anymore' even though they damn well know that they're headed to the reception and these comments were totally uncalled for.

  
They were out the church and heading to the car, Shizuo with a stupid smile plastered to his face, as if carrying Izaya was a reward instead of convenience. Izaya had the sneaking suspicion that this wouldn't be the only time Shizuo carries him tonight, he found that he doesn't mind it one bit.

 

  
**************************************

 

  
Izaya wasn't sure what to expect of the hall that they held the reception in, but he decided that it exceeded his expectations nonetheless. The place was nothing short of gorgeous.

  
The tables were arranged around a big space, which was obviously made for the dance, the cloth covering them was white, decorated with red and white roses. Near the doors was a big arch made of the flowers Izaya and Shizuo chose together, the five kinds matched the ones Izaya held in his bouquet. Balloons same colours as the roses were everywhere and the music was already playing, garcons going all around holding trays of champagne.

  
Their mothers went over the top with the cake, and not that anybody's complaining it _is_ a cake and the real reason for some guests to be here, Izaya still thinks had he any choice in the matter (groom included) he would've had a much simpler wedding.

  
Almost an hour into the dancing the DJ asked the guest to empty the dancing floor so the happy couple could have their first dance, Izaya's feet weren't looking forward to any dancing but what must be done must be done. Shizuo led him into the middle of the hall.

  
''How are your feet doing?'' Shizuo asked.

  
''Horrible!'' Izaya snapped, he of course knew that it wasn't Shizuo's fault but the shoes' that his feet hurt, but he couldn't help it.

  
Shizuo sighed and put his arm around Izaya's waist, pulled him close and lifted just a little, positioning Izaya's feet over his own, he took Izaya's hand with his other and Izaya looped one arm over Shizuo's neck.

  
''Better?'' Shizuo asks.

  
''It still hurts from standing but yeah, better,'' Izaya's face was extremely red at this point, they're so close, their chests touching and he could feel the air Shizuo used for talking on his cheeks and nose, and he could swear the room spinned when Shizuo started swaying them gently.

  
They're off the rhythm by far, moving slower than the song demands, but they're as far from caring either. Their song comes to an end but the next song is a slow one too, and other couples start to join them on the dance floor.

  
Izaya's feet are hurting, they really are, but he doesn't want to sit and Shizuo isn't objecting, they didn't look at each other since they begun this dance but now that he lifts his head, Shizuo is staring at him. Izaya blushes, Shizuo tilts his head and smiles and the next thing he knows is Shizuo's lips on his and they're kissing. This kiss is what a first kiss should feel like Izaya thinks, they're surrounded by people but it's just them, trapped in slow motion under whatever spell that has initiated this.

  
Shizuo pulls back, just a breath and they're kissing again, lips moving together softly and none of them thinks about deepening the kiss. Izaya knows that if he stops and asks Shizuo why, Shizuo will say it's for show, just like what he'll say if Shizuo asks why he kissed back. Their kiss is interrupted by the clapping they hear.

  
Their movement comes to a halt and they stare at each other till Kyouko tells them it's time for their photos to be taken. Several pictures and lots of bossing around later, they call it a night. Shizuo automatically takes Izaya in his arms and just like that they're leaving, they're almost out when Erica points out that Izaya should throw his bouquet.  
Izaya, still carried by his husband, agrees and Shizuo turns around so the girls can gather behind them, and since Celty doesn't stand with the other girls , Shinra makes it his life job to catch the bouquet and he's actually devastated when Vorona ends up with it.

  
Izaya shouts ''You'll catch it the next wedding, Shinra!'' over Shizuo's shoulder as they move out, Shizuo puts him in the back seat and joins him, everybody is waving good bye as their driver speeds off.

  
The back window, ridiculously, announces to anybody who cares to read that they're 'just married' .


	9. Chapter 9

They started the day awkward and would end it awkward, that was the first thing crossing Izaya's mind when the car was finally pulled to a stop. He winced at the long distance, thinking he would have to walk all the way to the door with his bad foot wear, when Shizuo's hands lifted him in the air for the hundredth time this day , drawing a knowing smile on their driver's face. Shizuo carried him like he weighed nothing, passing the white low fence that surrounded a carefully decorated garden. He stopped at the wooden door and Izaya looked annoyed.

"What is it now?" Izaya frowned, ready to hear the most unreasonable answer.

"My mom told me that I should cross the threshold while carrying you for  good charm," Shizuo said, appearing thoughtful.

"And?" Izaya raised an eyebrow. Since when did Shizuo give a damn about superstitions? wasn't he the one, who came stomping to his room this morning?

"Bad luck already has a point on us, I'm going to neutralize the evil effect by extending our stand before and after the threshold," Shizuo explained.

Izaya's laughter split the air in half. Honestly, without the hints of malice, it sounded like a beautiful melody to Shizuo's ears; too sugary his heart fluttered and pumped blood to his cheeks. He smiled.

"OK! Shizu-chan, let's wait here the whole night, and then, good luck will embrace us for eternity!" Izaya threw his hands up for more drama.

"Shut up!" after snapping, Shizuo realized how stupid it was to believe in myths. Nothing  can guard their marriage, anyway. He turned the door nob and pushed the relatively large wooden matter with his foot, stepping inside and trying to get this over with, quickly." I was going to give you the bed, but I changed my mind, you will sleep on the couch," turning his head to meet Izaya's gaze then narrowing his eyes '' You're a little shit, you don't deserve to sleep comfortably."

"What?! You can't decide alone! That bed is mine too." he pouted, Shizuo noticed that Izaya's lower lip was pushed a little too forward and it made him feel guilty. Izaya must be so upset. He sighed and took the bedroom's direction. Upon reaching the bed, he lowered Izaya, who seemed confused, gently on the mattress.

"I can see that you're tired more than I am, and we have a trip tomorrow, so rest well." Kneeling on his knees for the second time that day, he slipped Izaya's feet out of the abusing mold, massaging them briefly before stepping away and heading out.

"Shizu-chan, wait!" Izaya called after Shizuo's retrieving figure. The argument of 'I don't need your pity' was nagging at the back of his mind , but he decided to ignore it. He needed to say something else before Shizuo left.

 Shizuo turned to Izaya who was deeply lost in his thoughts. What could it be now? He's already submitted to the power of cute and gave away the warm soft bed. Damn it, he couldn't believe he had done it for a pouty pout.   

''What's the matter, flea?'' Shizuo said.

''Have a seat first," Izaya patted a spot next to him. Shizuo pinched the bridge of his nose then sat next to Izaya, on the side the raven hadn't patted.

"Being childish, aren't we?" He chuckled, knowing the answer to his question.

"Shut up! Just tell me what it is?" Shizuo snorted.

''Ah yes! So, they are going to ask about how our first night went and they won't be happy if we tell them the truth. How will we convince them that we did the deed?.....Which we won't do of course,"

"It's their problem, I don't care!"

"I do," Izaya's tone was firm it startled the man sitting beside him. Shizuo snapped his head toward Izaya, who was taking off his chocker. "Here Shizu-chan, kiss me here, and make sure to leave a mark," He dipped his head backward, and his gloved fingers traced his pale slender neck and collarbone. Shizuo's eyes inspected every inch, following the lead of Izaya's fingers, they shifted momentarily to lock with the red staring him down, annoying  and challenging more than ever. He leaned closer without breaking eye contact, watching as Izaya's smirk faded into skepticism.

"I don't take orders from you," There was less than an inch of space separating  their lips from what was most definitely a kiss, but Shizuo moved his attention from Izaya's lips to his no less tempting neck. He bit hard, and trapped Izaya with his steady hold, preventing him from backing off and saving himself.

Izaya let out a choked voice as Shizuo's teeth sank into his neck and he instinctively buried his hands in Shizuo's hair in a vain attempt to pry him off. The pain of the bite, though vicious and paralyzing, was strangely arousing. His toes curled and he bit on his lower lip to strangle a moan, feeling Shizuo's canines piercing through his skin and drawing blood. Shizuo pulled back and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The torn skin stung with the slide of Shizuo's tongue against it, his lazy licking did nothing more than smear blood around the darkening mark. Izaya's hand came between their chests, pushing Shizuo away, now that the iron hold was no more restraining him. 

There were few seconds of stillness and silence that left Shizuo to ponder  the real motives behind his actions. But Izaya crushed their lips together and all thoughts, except trying to take over the kiss, flew out the window. Following the pace Izaya originally set, Shizuo gave back as much as he got, ruthless and angry. Swept too far in their tiny battle of overpowering, he didn't notice that Izaya had captured his lower lip until the bastard  twisted it between his teeth hard enough he tasted blood instead of Izaya's saliva.

In one swift movement, Shizuo took both Izaya's wrists in his hand and pinned him down, preventing any chances of escape with the press of his heavy body on Izaya's. The sheets rustled under his clumsy shifts to readjust himself between Izaya's legs, nudging them apart and up that the selvage of the dress fell, revealing  high-thighs of a white –possibly naughty – lingerie. Shizuo didn't know what to make out of it, he couldn’t see past the straps that held the fabric then disappeared under clothes near _there_. Unless he lifted the dress, and so, he did just that. He absentmindedly turned his thoughts to words, making this hell embarrassing for both of them." Wow.." he wished he could look away, or say something else, he couldn't remember what he had planned  to do before this happened. But even if he did, _this_ couldn't be unseen, it already invaded his - for now- ill processing mind.  

"Pervert!" Izaya said, but his stupid husband is not listening, too busy consuming the image of the new discovery, cheeks bright red, eyes hazy. He sighed "Your mom was right,"

"Huh, What? My mom?" Shizuo's blush darkened, if that was even possible, upon meeting Izaya's gaze. After all, he was gazing at the man's lace wrapped penis, for God's sake.

"Yeah, your mom insisted I should wear this, She said you would like it, and unfortunately, you seem to do,"

"You mean, _my_ mom was helping you to seduce me?"

"Don't jump to conclusions, I never wanted to put it on or seduce you for that matter. But Shizu-chan really liked it, ne? I wouldn't blame you though, having a protozoan brain and all,"

"You might have objected at first, but let me remind you that you _are_ wearing it now, and it makes you a shameless perverted bastard!"

"Such a big talk for the one who lifted my dress and stared me down! Do you _really_ think I'm the pervert, Shizu-chan?"

"Shut up! I..''

"Wanna see the rest?" the corners of Izaya's lips stretched up, upon seeing the curious flick of Shizuo's eyes, his face's expressions catching up to his senses naturally fast, and making it obvious that he was interested. He didn't expect that Shizuo would actually have a few seconds to contemplate this, along the fact he was calm, Izaya thought he might as well take advantage of the situation and ask for something in return. "I'll Show you the rest if you let me go," Izaya added, thrusting  his numb wrists against the inside of Shizuo's deadly grip.

_This is gonna be one hell of a long-ass night._

Shizuo thought as his hands loosened gradually, and perhaps involuntarily, sank along the rest of his body in an inebriant effect of red wine eyes.

         

 

 

 

 

      

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	10. Chapter 10

Sunrays sneaked through the curtains, illuminating the space inside and casting shadows over the furniture. A grumbling sound rose from the figure sleeping on the coach and he turned his face to the other direction, trying to escape the annoying light.

  
''Darling! You're asleep still?'' An obnoxiously cheerful voice called from the bedroom, '' That simply won't do! We need to leave now or we won't catch our flight!''

  
''Shut up!'' Shizuo shouted back, adjusting himself to lie on his back, he threw his forearm over his eyes, he wasn't ready to deal with the flea just yet.  Especially after last night.

  
''Shizu-chan, seriously! We'll be late for our honeymoon,'' Said Izaya, voice growing louder as he approached the sofa, leaning down, he gave Shizuo a loud kiss on his forehead.   
Shizuo startled and fell to the ground with an undignified squeal, he glared at Izaya who was smiling smugly at him, Shizuo really didn't like that face.

  
''You awake now, Sugar? go change while I make you something to eat,''

Izaya was too proud of himself now, but unluckily for him, two can play at this happily married game. Shizuo grasped Izaya's hand and pulled him down so he was sitting on the ground between his legs, Shizuo took a moment to relish the annoyed look his husband threw at him then he cupped Izaya's neck with his other hand, bringing him near for a quick peck.

  
Smiling wide at Izaya's obvious discomfort , he couldn't resist to kiss the hickey he put there the night before, ''Yes, Iza-tan, I'm awake, thanks baby,''   
He took delight in the way Izaya grumbled his way to the kitchen, and he laughed all the way to the bathroom.

  
***************************************

  
They got to their destination at The Busena Terrace, Okinawa. Supposedly the hotel was gorgeous with a view at the ocean, but Izaya hasn't been there before so he took Shizuo's word for it. Their Mums had already made them reservations.

  
The staff got their bags as the receptionist looked for their room, ''Ah! The newlywed! of course, the Heiwajimas! Your room is the first on the 8th floor'' Izaya's mind processing has stopped the moment she said the Heiwajimas and he couldn't hear her as she went on about the services and called for the staff to lead them up. True, he saw his new last name when he signed the marriage papers but it still got to him.

  
_I'll never accept this name._

_  
''_ Alone at last! we don't have to stick together now! Fucking finally!'' Shizuo announced happily. They spent the whole past month together and he was ready for some freedom and with their families away back at Tokyo they needn't worry about their fake marriage and don't have to tour the city together, so long as they get back to their room at the same time no one will know. He thought they should get some lunch before they went out and he offered to accompany Izaya to the hotel restaurant.

  
_'_ 'Izaya? you with me?'' He asked at Izaya's lack of response.

  
''Yes, yes, just spaced out. The flight really tired me off .'' He offered Shizuo a strained smile '' And sure, let's go eat,''

  
Shizuo lifted his brow at Izaya, ''You sure you're ok? you look pale,'' He pressed.

  
''I'm fine, really,''

 

Nodding, Shizuo lead the way to the restaurant, deciding that they should sit near the railing so they can enjoy the ocean while eating, but he stopped in his tracks causing Izaya to pump into his back.

  
''What the hell, Shizu-chan! Why did you stop so suddenly?'' Izaya looked at his husband's stunned face and frowned, following his line of sight to see what's got him this surprised. Izaya's jaw dropped.

  
''You got to be kidding me,'' They said at the same time as their families waved at them from across the place.

  
''Yohoo! Iza-nii, Shizu-nii! Sit with us! '' Mairu shouted. Shizuo was ready to flip them off and pull Izaya out of here if it weren't for the glare he got. Damn, Izaya's dad is a scary bastard. Sighing he gave a questioning look to Izaya, and Izaya shrugged. With that they joined the family lunch.

  
Shizuo pulled Izaya's chair and then sat down himself, he smiled at Izaya, trying to give some comfort, they both didn't want their families here but apparently, they weren't trusted enough to be left out of sight for now, Shizuo inwardly wondered; if this what his time with Izaya would be like.

  
''Oh mine!'' Namiko gushed, ''Look at these love bites! rough night boys?'' She winked at them and everybody at the table laughed. Izaya blushed and made an unconscious move to adjust his shirt collar. He started to get dizzy with all the questions, who knew his vacation would turn into an awkward family assembly? Lady luck really hates him. 

''And why, pray tell, would you follow us here? we're supposed to spend the time here alone!'' Shizuo grumbled, to anyone else he sounded upset about prying on his time alone with his husband but Izaya knew that he was angry they can't go apart now, he was annoyed too.

  
''Oh, honey don't be like that!'' Kyouko told him, waving her hand at him in a dismissing gesture Izaya knew to upset Shizuo, ''You will have the rest of your lives to be alone!'' She beamed, and Izaya's world swam, his vision went hazy and he felt himself losing balance.  
Someone was calling his name, Shizuo? He wasn't sure, the world went black.

  
Shizuo had one moment to react when he felt Izaya falling to ground, he caught him and started to call his name. Taking the unconscious man into his arms he carried him away into outside the restaurant,he owed Izaya one.

  
''Nice saving Izaya! you can wake up now we're out,'' Shizuo told his husband. He started to panic when he realized that Izaya has actually fainted and wasn't just trying to get them away.

  
''Help me!'' He shouted as he positioned Izaya on the couch in the reception area, one of the staff members ran to him immediately.

  
''What happened?'' The man asked.

  
''I don't know we were about to eat and he just.. he said the flight tired him out! but I didn't think..I should've took him back to the room and..''

  
''Mr. Heiwajima, please calm down,'' Waiting a second for Shizuo to gather himself he went on ''Did he eat anything? ''

  
Shizuo shook his head in negative, Izaya had prepared breakfast for him but he didn't eat himself, saying that he'd throw up in the airplane if he ate.

  
''It's just a dropped blood sugar, he'll wake in no time and when he does make sure he eats,'' The guy instructed, then nodding his head, he left them be.

  
Izaya's eyes twitched, and he started to wake, Shizuo breathed easier as red confused eyes looked up at him, ''Hey, '' Shizuo said gently '' You fainted, low blood sugar, do you feel ok now?''

  
''Not with your face in my sight,'' Izaya grumbled, he didn't mean to be this aggressive but he still doesn't know how to deal with this side of Shizuo.

  
''And I was worried!'' Shizuo said in exasperation '' Stay here, I'll get you something to eat!''

  
Izaya watched with a soft smile as his husband stomped his way back to the restaurant.

  
''He was worried about me~ '' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've agreed when we started writing this that they won't have sex at the first night of their marriage, they're not ready yet and still mostly in denial XD
> 
> Also, since this chapter is very uneventful, I'll be updating again tomorrow or the day after, thanks everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

 

It  just keeps getting more bizarre, Izaya doesn't know what they're doing anymore, he's worked up and he's confused. And  Shizuo is not helping one bit.

His husband fussed about him all noon after he's fainted, kept demanding Izaya eat something,  going as far as trying to hand feed him,  he even offered to carry Izaya back to their room if he was tired still. What got Izaya so annoyed though, was the fact that he wasn't annoyed for the right reason, he was so goddamn happy to be the receiver of Shizuo's attention, he soaked it up like a sponge, and he couldn't bear the thought that maybe Shizu-chan is doing it for show; because their families are there.

He's unsure and insecure and so fucking confused, he never felt like that before and he hates it.

They  go out after Izaya eats, Shizuo asks him for the hundredth time if he's sure about going out. They decide on a cafe on the beach, where Shizuo insists Izaya gets something sugary.

''You're too skinny, you'll die,'' Shizuo tells him '' You need to eat more sugar,''

His arguments about diabetes fall on stiff ears, Shizuo keeps bringing up how he'd fainted from low blood sugar and how he's being such a pansy ass worrying about his weight. They were still arguing about it when Shizuo's phone rang, interrupting them.

Shizuo gets his phone out of his pocket, checking the caller ID, he goes pale at the name and before Izaya can ask he says, ''I gotta take this, be right back,'' He stumbles out of his chair, almost running away in his hurry to get a safe distance from Izaya. Izaya has a bad feeling about this.

 

''Hey baby,'' Shizuo starts, then pulls the phone away from his ear as the screaming starts on the other side, ''But Namie...no but ..No..just listen OK? it's not like tha...yes but..''

He never gets anything in the face of her streaming words, accusations and shouting, Shizuo feels like crap already and she's getting angrier and angrier ''Namie, sweetheart, it's not that I wanted to marry him, WHAT? no go back to Tokyo! You can't do that!....Now be reasonable! WHAT?! '' He can't get more words out because she's hung up on him.

He's going to kill Tom.

He's never dialed a number faster, his leg is twitching and his hand curls around the phone in a near death grip, his chest heaves in exasperation, and he roars into the device when his friend picks up.

''WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK,TOM?!'' 

Shizuo couldn't believe Tom, inviting Namie to his bachelor party was one thing, but bringing her here?! That was ridiculous.

''I don't care if she threatened you, Tom, What the hell man! She's coming here now and what should I tell Izaya?!'' He listened to Tom apologizing and offering to make it up to him.

''You come here with her and act like her boyfriend or something! Izaya doesn't know that she was..err..is? whatever! my girlfriend.. he thinks she's just a stripper and fucking hell, let's keep it this way..Fuck it, Tom,'' He ended the conversation and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, he needed new friends, and a new family for that matter, what's with everybody fucking his life up these days?

Shaking his head he walked back to their table, stopping not far away from it but not close either, staying out of Izaya's sight while still being able to watch him. Shizuo allowed himself to stare, thinking how beautiful Izaya looks sitting there alone, the sunlight reflecting of off his skin, the late afternoon breeze moving through his hair, messing it up. it's silly to think that his husband has gotten more beautiful since last night, but he might have.

Izaya's head turned slowly and his eyes caught Shizuo's, offering him a soft smile that was almost happy, Shizuo felt guilt build up in his chest, knowing that this smile won't be there soon. After he promised Izaya no more Namie too, he hoped that Izaya would understand that it's not his fault she's coming, maybe Izaya will forgive him.

''Everything  OK? You took long,'' Izaya asked him as Shizuo sat down beside him.

''Yeah..It's just Tom, he..He brought his girl and I think they want to join us,'' OK not the smartest thing to say, Izaya isn't stupid he'll know it's a lie in no time, fuck his life.

''I didn't know Tom has a girlfriend,''

They both stopped talking as their waiter brought them their order, nodding at him, Izaya turned back to Shizuo, ''So, who is she? do I know her?''

Swallowing, Shizuo nodded, ''Kind of..eh..She was there in our bachelor party,'' nervously, he ducked his head and started eating fast, trying to escape Izaya's piercing gaze.

''Really...'' Izaya said suspiciously, ''And when are we meeting them?''

''Now, it appears,'' Shizuo said, standing up as two figures approached, the woman walking much faster than the man.

Said woman threw herself at Shizuo, her arms clinging to his neck, he looked at Izaya, who was completely pale now, over her shoulder and patted her back awkwardly, ''Hey, Namie,''

Namie pulled back and extended her hand to Izaya, and while the gesture was supposed to be friendly, Izaya could see the murderous intentions shimmering in the stripper's eyes. His smile was blank as he shook her hand. As introductions were made, Tom hovered there, looking guilty and unsure, Izaya couldn't find it in himself to pity him.

''Can we join you?'' Namie asked and sat down before anyone gave an answer, ''Thank you!''

Shizuo shoot a murderous glare at Tom, who smiled at him apologetically, Izaya knew this day was only going to get worse.

''So, Shizuo, tell me, how's the marriage going? ''Again she didn't wait for an answer as she went on ''Miserable as I thought.'' She nodded decisively ''AH we missed you so much, dear. We used to be together _all_ the time!''

''...Yeah,'' Shizuo agreed pathetically, glancing at Izaya who acted like he wasn't there, simply sipping his drink.

''Remember that time we went to the onsen and you ran after me, trying  to tickle my feet?!'' She asked, at Shizuo's strained smile she continued, this time looking at Izaya ''Or that night in the bar when we danced tango till dawn? These were the days!''

''Seems like your _girlfriend_ is awfully close with _my_ husband,'' Izaya observed, addressing Tom and completely ignoring Namie.

'' _Awfully_ close,'' Tom agreed, gesturing with his hand for extra emphasis, ''They knew each other for _too_ long,'' He added.

''Oh Shizuo!'' Namie decided to bring the conversation back her way, '' Remember when we went together to the amusement park and we entered that _dark_ place?'' She half lidded her eyes for effect, as if what she's implying  wasn't painfully obvious. Izaya finally couldn't have more of this, and stood up abruptly, walking away from the table as fast as he could without running.

''Oh, it appears he's upset!'' Namie said, feigning innocence.

''You want him to hear all this _crap_ and not get upset?'' Shizuo asked her menacingly, throwing his napkin on the table, he followed in Izaya's direction.

''Let's go! '' She said to Tom.

''Where?''

''After them! are you an idiot?''

''No, stay here, I'll go see how it is,'' And he went after them.

 

*********************************

 

Izaya threw the door to their room open, and stomped inside, starting to peel his clothes off as soon as he got in. He was already done with the day, screw everything, he's changing to his comfy pajamas and he won't go out of the room anytime soon.

Shizuo stumbled in after him and Izaya gave him an angry look,'' Get out, Shizu-chan, you're not sleeping here,''

''What? don't be ridiculous, it's the first day of our honeymoon, what would the people say?'' Shizuo said back, he was about to add something about their families being there too, but he was momentarily stunned, Izaya had threw his shirt aside and was walking around half naked, smooth skin married only by the purple marks Shizuo left there himself. His mind went back to the night before, brain cells short circuiting at the ghost taste of that pale flesh. Izaya was talking , he's livid from how he's gesturing with his hands, but Shizuo couldn't hear a word over the pounding of his heart and the memory of other sounds coming from those lips. The spell was broken when Izaya put a tee on, and luckily he caught a little of the conversation.

''And then you bring her here presenting her as Tom's girlfriend, how stupid do you think I am? She's obviously here because of you, you cheating bastard, we agreed on respect! and you bring your... _whore_..'' Izaya spat the word out as if it was defiling him, '' To what's supposed to be our honeymoon, I know its fake but she was trying to insult me, talking like that  while she knows we're married and _you_..''

''Hey hey, hold it there, I did nothing wrong, she followed me here!'' Shizuo tried to defend himself, it was the truth after all, he opened his mouth to explain that Tom was the one who told her where they were staying, but the pillow, slapped to his face, shut him up.

''No more lies, Shizu-chan!'' Izaya shouted, and Shizuo couldn't take the little shit anymore, he was not lying. Shizuo felt the familiar anger flowing in his veins, taking control over his limbs and he clutched at the first thing nearby - A chair- throwing it at Izaya who dodged it easily, getting his switchblade out.

This is it, the end of their not so civil interactions, Shizuo moved in and Izaya flicked his blade ,making a slashing movement between them, he managed to cut Shizuo's cheek, his smirk made Shizuo's blood boil, and he delivered a useless punch that Izaya ducked effortlessly.

**********************************

Tom's steps hastened when he heard the shouting coming from his friends' room, and he practically ran the rest of the distance, opening the door without knocking and making fast assessment  of the suite's state, noting with partial relief that the damage wasn't unmanageable, just a few torn up pillows and a broken chair. Shizuo was standing between the mini fridge and Izaya, who was trying desperately to get Shizuo out of the way and open it.

''Guys, please,'' Tom started leading Shizuo away from Izaya ''Your family expect you to join them for dinner in half an hour, ''

''No! '' exclaimed Izaya, while pulling a cat out of the refrigerator, ''Look what he'd done to Nyanko- sensei! he put him there! look! he's freezing,'' Izaya rubbed at his cat trying to put some warmth back into the poor creature.

''Of course! the damn animal was playing hero, defending Izaya, look what it's done to my neck!'' And to prove his point, Shizuo pulled his collar down to show the scratches on his throat.

Tom sighed and Shook his head, ''You have to go to dinner, Mr. Orihara is scary and I don't want to be the one telling him you won't be down,'' Tom gave Shizuo a pointed look.

''I'm not going anywhere with this monster until he apologizes! Twice!'' Izaya announced angrily.

''What! why twice?'' Shizuo asked, annoyed beyond belief at his husband.

''One for me and one for Nyanko-sensei,'' He then marched toward the bed, covering the cat with the duvet, Shizuo hated that cat with everything he had.

''I won't apologize to a cat,'' he said firmly, nodding his head, he was about to go on but he was cut off by Tom.

''OK, I'll apologize! I am very sorry on his behalf, Nyanko-sensei. Can we please put this past us now?'' He looked at Shizuo pleadingly.

''Fine! This is all your fault to begin with,'' Shizuo accused, and Tom murmured another apology as he got out of the room. 

Shizuo glanced down at his clothes and sighed, he was in no shape to go dining with respectable people, practically dressed in tatters, courtesy of Nyanko-sensei and his _beloved_ husband. 

''I'm going to shower, don't leave without me,'' He said over his Shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom. They weren't expecting their honeymoon to be 'happy', but both knew it would've gone much better without Namie around.                     

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyanko-sensei is Kamiya Hiroshi's cat (Izaya's voice actor) it's an adorable cat btw XD


	12. Chapter 12

 

"They were fighting,'' Tom said, massaging his temple as he sat down on a wooden chair next to Namie. She had invited him for -interrogation- lunch that unfortunate afternoon. "They barely talked to each other since you showed your face yesterday,"

"Better," she said with a straight face.

"Namie-san, your little performance was uncalled for, I mean, what you said last night was too much, don't you think?"

"Can you blame me though? I'm Shizuo's girlfriend! He and everything he possesses , is _mine_. I don't want to sit back and watch while the idiot falls for his skinny husband,"

"You don't have a say in this, it's Shizuo's……choice," he stuttered as Namie leaned forward, narrowing her eyes, and Tom cursed the courage that took over his words seconds ago. He smiled awkwardly, unready for whatever this scary woman was about to throw at him, when the God's rescue came in the form of a waiter.

"Sir, Madam, may I suggest our special spaghetti dish? The perfect formula of spices presented to you by our -"

"Yeah, two of that, please," Namie interrupted with a wave of her hand, shooing the man away. Tom nodded to confirm their order, his smile apologetic.  

 

 

"I thought you said they didn't talk to each other," Namie broke the silence after a while of sitting there waiting for the food and doing nothing else, although she seemed annoyed, her voice was a calm whisper. She tipped her chin forward, and Tom looked back over his shoulder, he wasn't surprised in the least to see the newly weds on a table across the distance.

"Well, they don't seem to be talking," and they weren't, as far as he knew, after  their fight yesterday, Izaya wasn't willing to say a word to Shizuo, giving him the silent treatment, which he deserved in Tom's opinion.

"Call for Shizuo, I want to talk to him," Namie said, and it wasn't  a request.

"But why? Can't you wait until they-"

"NOW!"

Tom almost fell to the ground as he yelped and pulled his weight up, both at one time. The stripper's volume assaulted his eardrums, and his body  slightly shook in fear. She reminded him of a bully from his elementary school days.

 

***********************************

 

"No thanks, I'll have a soup," Shizuo politely turned down the waiter's offer of spaghetti, he didn't feel well today and wanted to eat something light.

"Me too," Izaya said as he put down the menu and watched a familiar figure approaching their table.

"Good afternoon you two, everything is fine?"

"Yeah," the blond said, turning his head to Izaya who immediately looked away, refusing any kind of communication.

"Erm..that's good to hear," he wasn't convinced at all with Shizuo's poor attempt. ''Anyway, Shizuo, someone is here to meet you,"

"Who?" the question was Izaya's, and Tom shivered in cold sweat. No matter how cute Izaya was, Tom knew better than to clash with him directly. Even when Namie scared him to the bone, pissing Izaya off was far more dangerous as he always tended to be _creative_ with his victims.

"I don’t know him," he lied, and God should forgive him.

Shizuo left them, and Tom sat in his chair. In front of him the waiter was placing a bowl of soup.

"Hey! I wanted spaghetti!" the waiter frowned, then went to get the man what he wanted.

Izaya waited, waited and fucking waited as he grew more suspicious with each minute passing without the blond. He impatiently tapped his finger on the side of his empty glass and bounced his leg, nudging Tom's every now and then, and startling the man. He didn't care if it reflected poor manners, or that it might considered to be harassment of some sort, this was the only way to keep himself busy, or else he would have followed Shizuo ages ago. Izaya only wanted his husband to eat lunch with him. Was that too much to ask? And what was taking the protozoan so long?

"Call for him," Izaya said.

"But it's only been five minutes, the waiter hasn't even brought my food yet,"

"I don't care! Call him!"   

 

**********************************

 

''What do you want? The stunt you pulled yesterday wasn't enough for you?" Shizuo said and stood next to the table.

"Sit and eat lunch with me," Namie replied with a smile on her face.

"No, I'm going to eat lunch with my husband, thank you," he faced forward, ready to leave, when he felt a hand tugging the back of his sleeve gently. He turned around and Namie was smiling still.

"Look, I don't want another misunderstanding, Izaya is still.." he swallowed the thick bubble in the back of his throat upon seeing Namie's eye brow twitching. This was bad.

" _Sit_ ,''

He sat down with a plonk.

" _Eat_ ,''

He snatched the spoon and waited for his soup as the waiter started placing the order on the table.

"Hey, I wanted soup!" The waiter frowned deeply, then placed a bowl of soup next to the spaghetti dish.

"No, I only want soup," it was Shizuo's turn to frown.

"I'll leave them both here in case you changed your mind,"

"But I ca-"

" ** _Eat_** ,'' Namie said again.

He hurriedly put a bite from everything on the table in his mouth, chewing like a starved prisoner who had a gun pointed to his head and a count down.

Namie wasn't eating, only watching Shizuo with bored eyes as he managed to choke a few times in the short lasting of one minute. Shizuo was about to finish his unwanted meal when Tom came to them and whispered something in Shizuo's ear. He froze.

"Excuse me, I have to go now," and Namie shoots him a nasty glare that makes him trail off almost immediately. "Just one minute, OK?"

"One minute only,"

 

******************************

 

''What took you so long? I was waiting for you, and my soup started to get cold," he was lying, Shizuo noticed the steam rising from Izaya's bowl, but at hearing Izaya talking to him again, he didn't mind whether  those words were lies or truths.  

"Thanks, and  sorry for keeping you waiting," Shizuo said and waited for the next question that he knew was coming.

"Who was it?"

"The hotel manager, he asked me how I liked our stay thus far and then invited us to a soiree. I told him I needed to ask you first," it wasn't a lie, mostly. The hotel manager did talk to him yesterday, they had a nice chat, and it was pleasant to meet that man. Izaya didn't know due to the lack of conversations between them even when Shizuo tried to tell him, he stubbornly refused to listen. So he was basically hiding certain facts that Izaya really didn't need to know about.

Izaya's face drooped the scowl when he decided he liked what he heard, it didn't seem like Shizuo was lying. A gleeful smile graced his lips. "Sounds nice, I say we should go,"

"Yeah,"

When the waiter placed a large dish of spaghetti in front of Shizuo, his own smile faded, leaving a look of horror behind.

"I wanted soup," he couldn't eat anymore, he was so full and his stomach churned at the sight of this Italian food, threatening to return everything it had received form the morning till now.   But Izaya didn't know he ate, he had to eat again for Izaya actually waited for him, talked to him and smiled at him.

He wasn't willing to eat spaghetti though, the soup was definitely a safer path. The waiter frowned again, this time unsure of himself, there must've been something wrong with him today. He panicked, taking a large silver utensil in his trembling hand, he scooped soup from the saucepan on his trolley and poured it on the spaghetti plate.

Shizuo was mortified, he wanted to escape but he couldn't let Izaya down, and so, he started to eat, his eyes watery.

"Ne, is it that good?" Izaya cooed and Shizuo nodded, humming around his mouthful pathetically.

They sat for a while 'enjoying' their meal together, when a butler captured Izaya's attention, telling him there was a man in the reception demanding to see him. Shizuo allowed himself to butt in and sent a verbal message back to that man, telling him that Izaya was having lunch with _his husband_ and he should come back  another time, or never, preferably. He really didn't want this seemingly short episode of happiness to vanish, especially when he had endured a lot and stuffed his mouth with food he could barely swallow.

Few minutes later, Shizuo heard a sound behind him, then there was a stranger sitting next to Izaya, shoving a newspaper to his face. How rude.

"Listen you piece of shit, drag your ass away or I wi-"

"Dota-chin!" Izaya jumped on the man, hugging the day lights out of him.

_What?_


	13. Chapter 13

The guy - _Dota-chin_ \- pushed Izaya away, breaking his embrace, going back to read from the newspaper he all but shoved into Izaya's face earlier.

''..'The Heiwajima and The Orihara families rewrite Romeo and Juliet, allowing their sons to be wed and ending all the disagreements between them' Care to explain?!'' He asks Izaya, slamming the paper on the table, causing the dishes to rattle. Izaya looks embarrassed for a moment before Shizuo interrupts their conversation.

''And who are you, exactly?'' he narrows his eyes at the man, he doesn't like him already.

''Oh, allow me to introduce you,'' Izaya interjects ''This, '' he says gesturing with his hand at Shizuo ''Is Heiwajima Shizuo; my husband.'' he makes a similar motion toward Dota-chin ''And this is Dota-chin; my fiancé ,''

Shizuo chokes at the words at the same time they hear a shuttering voice behind them, Izaya turns his head to see their waiter on the ground, pale and looking at them like they're made of smoke. They all ignore him of course, not like they're weird, kid's probably tired or something.

''So, you're Kadota?'' Shizuo asks, trying to maintain a friendly exchange, he owes it to Izaya after all the crap with Namie.

''You,'' Kadota points an accusatory finger at him, ''Don't talk to me, like _ever_.'' He snaps.

''Dota-chin! he's my husband, be respectful,'' Izaya reproaches, Shizuo deserves it and more after he brought that whore with him, but Izaya won't drop as low, he promised Shizuo. Loyalty and respect, and Shizuo can be an ass all he wants but _he_ , at least, won't break his promise.

'' _Respectful_? I should kill him!''

''pfff.. I'd _love_ to see you try that, '' Shizuo says, smiling gleefully as he takes a step towards Kadota. Izaya stands between them, placing his hands on Shizuo's chest in attempt to stop him. It works because Shizuo allows it and for that, Izaya is thankful.

''Yes, respectful, he's willing to divorce me after we take the money from the will, this is, after all, a fake marriage. You've got nothing to worry about!'' Izaya explains, giving all the details about their grandfathers, and their arrangement, by the end of it Kadota still looks doubtful.

''And you..didn't..you know..''He fumbles miserably.

''What ? have sex? '' Shizuo says loudly, ''No we didn't,''

''Lies!'' Kadota shouts ''Marrying Izaya and _not_ having him? You're either a monk or  crazy, and I'd rather you crazy!''

Well, Izaya _is_ gorgeous so the bastard has a point, not that Shizuo would admit it anyway, but they weren't lying, Izaya and he didn't do anything, and for some reason, Shizuo is not very happy about that income now that this guy is here. He just wants to rub it in his face, he doesn't actually wants Izaya, except maybe he _wants_ Izaya, he doesn't feel so well all of a sudden.

Shizuo gives Izaya a pained smile and turns away with the intention of going to their suite but the moment he catches a glimpse of a big spaghetti plate his stomach gives a ramble and he changes his course towards the restroom, hugging his midsection and all but running there.

Izaya starts as if to follow his husband, worry coloring his features, but his wrist is grabbed by Kadota.

''Where are you going? We just started talking,'' Kadota asks, as if it's not obvious that he was about to go check on Shizuo. ''I missed you,'' He says, his arms move around Izaya's waist. Bringing him close, Kadota leans down, trying to catch Izaya's lips but Izaya turns his head and pushes Kadota back gently.

''Izaya?'' Kadota asks, hurt evident in his voice, Izaya thinks he should care, should feel guilty at Kadota's tune but he can't. His promise to Shizuo and how almost kissing Kadota felt like _cheating_ are the only things in his head.

''Dota-chin, listen,'' he waits for Kadota's nod to continue '' When I...married Shizuo we promised each other to be respectful and loyal and I, for one, would like to keep my promise, so please..'' He lowers his head then, embarrassed. Something inside's telling him that Kadota will get hurt in this, he feels it in the way he wants to go to Shizuo, in how he can't look Kadota in the eye. He didn't miss Kadota. They were apart for four months, and he didn't miss him. Looking back now Izaya realized that in the last month and a half he didn't even spare Kadota a passing thought. It was all Shizuo and a small voice tells him it wasn't just the past few weeks but it's _always_ been Shizuo. The moment feels too small for a realization this big so Izaya does what he does best, he denies everything, shoves the thought down and builds a wall around it. He can't face Kadota now, so he gives him a fake smile and he runs.

Izaya doesn't use the elevator, he takes the stairs instead, he's stalling. As much as he's worried about Shizuo's abrupt departure he can't take the thought of facing him now, with as many conflicted feelings swimming around his brain. He's almost dizzy with them, memories from the moment he first met Shizuo till now float around in his head, adding to his confusion. He used to understand these moments or so he thought, looking back at them now puts a furrow between his brows. He remembers the excitement he felt at fighting Shizuo all those years ago, back in high school when he wasn't married to his supposedly most hated person, when he was sure and things were easy. Was his heart beating fast then from excitement? Was the adrenaline then from the rush of the fight alone? And if so, then why is his heart beating fast now?

His mind settles on a memory not from far away; their wedding night.

_''I'll show you the rest if you let me go,'' Izaya thrust his numb wrists against Shizuo's deadly grip._

_Seeing the gears turn in his husband's head, he felt Shizuo's fingers go lose. Shizuo's hands didn't go too far however, instead they wandered down, caressing Izaya's flanks, feeling up the silk covering his waist. Shizuo's grip tightened again just above his hips, and Izaya gasped as Shizuo manhandled him into his lap. Thighs now straddling Shizuo's, Izaya's dress fell down and covered their legs. Izaya was about an inch taller in this position, looking down into Shizuo's eyes with an anticipation he's never felt before. And Shizuo's hands were moving again, slowly up on Izaya's back till he reached the zipper, Shizuo gave him a slight dip of his head and he nodded dumbly._

_Izaya didn't follow what happened next, there was a second between the sound of the zipper and the crushing of their lips together, he didn't hesitate as he parted his lips, granting Shizuo's tongue the permission it asked for. Shizuo explored the inside of his mouth hungrily, sweeping on his teeth and sucking at his tongue. For a moment Izaya felt like he was drowning, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think past Shizuo's lips on his and Shizuo's hands on his shoulders, stripping him of his dress, quickly. Izaya buried his fingers in Shizuo's locks, tugging impatiently and pulling his husband closer, he tightened his thighs around Shizuo's waist, bringing their hard lengths together._

_Izaya's moan was mirrored by Shizuo, and their breaths grew laboured, chests heaving and melding together as Izaya's arms hugged Shizuo's neck. Shizuo broke the kiss, moving his lips along Izaya's jaw, nipping and licking along his throat and relishing in the sounds he forced out of him. Reaching Izaya's pulse, Shizuo latched his lips to the skin, sucking insistently till he felt the blood rise and was sure there'll be a mark there._

_''Shizu..Shizu-chan! ah'' At this Shizuo pushed Izaya down into the mattress again, Izaya's prominent collarbones as his target, he sucked another mark there, another one on Izaya's shoulder and several on the other clavicle. Izaya turned his face to the side, catching Shizuo's earlobe in his mouth, he bit viciously and smirked at Shizuo's hiss. As an answer Shizuo lifted his head and kissed him again._

_They went at it like that for a while, both losing the track of time as they kissed and licked and left hickeys, Izaya's lingerie was showing to his waste now, and Shizuo was so frustrated he was near ready to rip the dress apart._

_''Stop, Shizu-chan, you'll tear the dress!'' Izaya managed, breathing heavily as he looked up at Shizuo._

_''What? It's not like you're wearing it again,''_

_''But..''_

_''You want to keep it? Are you for real?''_

_At this Izaya's arousal turned into embarrassed anger and his brain finally caught up to the moment, he looked down at the position they were in as if he's just seen it, and he pushed at Shizuo._

_''Get out! Get out!'' He panted, a weird mix of panic and befuddlement surging through him. Shizuo cocked his head in a way that showed he was as confused as Izaya was._

_''What's wrong?'' He asked stupidly, as if undressing Izaya while passionately kissing him was a daily occurrence in his life._

_''What do you mean what's wrong..you left a mark, lots of them. That's enough to sell it, now get off of me!''_

_An expression that looked almost like hurt passed Shizuo's features before he nodded slowly ''Yeah, sell it..of course.'' He got up and left, slamming the door after him and leaving Izaya on the bed, flustered and more puzzled than ever._

Shaking his head to chase away the memory Izaya wondered if he made a mistake by pushing Shizuo away, would it have been easier for him, for them, if they just went with it? That can't be the case, if anything, sex tends to add more complications to any given situation and they needed no more shit, their plate was quite full as it is.

Upon entering their suite, Izaya was greeted by the adorable sight of his husband sleeping on the bed peacefully, fully clothed and facing in the door direction as if he was waiting for Izaya. The thought put a smile on Izaya's face and he decided to allow Shizuo to use the bed this once, he slept on the coach the night before so Izaya figured it's only fair he gets to nap there now.

He crossed the room carefully, standing by the bed and looking at Shizuo. He didn't seem pale, and he looked relaxed, lips parted slightly allowing soft breaths to pass between them. Izaya couldn't help but to stare, Shizuo is so beautiful asleep. Sitting on the side of the bed, Izaya's hand gravitated towards Shizuo's skin where it showed near his collar, he let his fingers wander till it reached Shizuo's hair, and he absentmindedly pet at it. It was ridiculously soft for being bleached, Izaya imagined it as more spiky and rough, he certainly didn't expect the strands to flow between his fingers like water. Without thinking about it, he leaned down, nose brushing against Shizuo's, Izaya closed his eyes and, gentle as he could be, attached their lips together. The touch was brief and Izaya jolted back as if Shizuo was on fire, he stood up and took several steps back, eyes widening at the realization of what he just did.

He kissed Shizuo.

They were alone and Shizuo was asleep, there's nothing to prove, it was all him.

**_He kissed Shizuo_**.

He was in trouble.         


	14. Chapter 14

What was wrong with people? Shizuo wondered bitterly as he stepped inside the big hall where the soiree took place, Izaya's hand in his, dragging him like a five years old to their previously reserved table. He could  feel eyes on them, following him partially and Izaya greatly with fascination as if they have never seen a pale man dressed completely in black. He already knew how beautiful Izaya was, almost like a doll, but those people had no right to stare at his husband, making it uncomfortable from the moment he got out of their suite. His rage blazed anew at the memory of their chauffeur readjusting the rear view mirror to reflect Izaya instead of the back of the car. And there was that bastard who introduced himself in the garden earlier and kept Izaya's hand long enough Shizuo had to interfere, swatting the guy's hand and pushing him away. Izaya seemed a bit embarrassed and glared daggers towards him, but honestly Shizuo couldn't find it in himself to regret it, not when that man mirrored Izaya's lick to his lips.

His mind settled on a query that sounded odd even to him, but nagged him with such urgency he had to face it and find an explanation.

Why this feeling has never showed before? His girlfriend's line of work should've been more than enough to reduce him to a similar state of jealousy, but that was never what happened as he'd always been fine with whatever she did -crawling to a man's lap included- however, that wasn't the case with Izaya. He would be on edge most of the time for the silliest of reasons that vary from a quick glance to a drawn-out hand shake. The fact that he grew perceptibly suspicious bothered him to no end because now he couldn't be at ease even when there wasn't anyone around worth being suspected. To him, everyone was ready to jump Izaya at any moment. And since Izaya shouldn't get hurt due to any of this, Shizuo would have to take it out on others like Mister -I'm so gentle so polite I'll keep Izaya's hand for the longest I can- from earlier.  Overdoing it? Yes. Borderline crazy possessive husband? Yes, but he can't stop.      

He squeezed Izaya's hand and felt the other flinch and tug at his hold, trying to break free.

"Shizu-chan, ..it.. h-hurts,"

"Oh, sorry," Shizuo immediately let go of Izaya's hand and was more than just happy when he felt the other's arm wind around his, clinging to him the rest of the way to their table.

"Ne, Shizu-chan's smile is pretty, he should definitely do it more!" Shizuo chuckled at that and Izaya's lips tugged upward. But after a few seconds Shizuo scowled again, and Izaya felt responsible somehow "Come on Shizu-chan, drop it already! That man really didn't mean to, you're taking things way too seriously," he meant well, and only wanted to liven the mood up, but Shizuo's glare toward him was cruel.

"Ah, sorry I forgot this is a joke to you," Shizuo leaned over the table so he was eye level with Izaya.

"Shizu-chan, our marriage _is_ a joke to _both_ of us, right?" Shizuo broke eye contact, it was impossible to withstand the intensity of Izaya's stare. And confirming what Izaya said about their marriage  seemed wrong, too wrong. For some reason, the idea alone was like a fine thread wringing his heart to bleed. He remained silent, and reclined to his chair. But Izaya had a fistful of his shirt and harshly pulled him back to where they were, closer even. Shizuo could feel Izaya's warm breath ghosting on his chin when he spoke again. 

"R-right?...Shizuo?" his voice sounded pathetic to his ears, like a plea. He was  pleading for something he couldn't wrap his mind around, but knew he wanted with passion, and for once, it felt so near. Maybe this time he could finally grab it, and Shizuo was holding the answer to all of this.

Sparks of hope and anticipation were apparent in the shine of his eyes and it made Shizuo confused, he really doesn't understand the raven at all. The proximity was unbearable, so he leaned and brushed their lips together. Izaya's lips tensed at the brief touch it made Shizuo uncertain, but then he turned his head to the side, fitting their mouths perfectly before he allowed Shizuo's tongue into his warm damp mouth. It was intense, neither of them pulling away, unwilling to lose the thread of connection they managed to find. And at the soft whimper Izaya let out, Shizuo's self-consciousness evaporated and his feet took half his weight as his hands supported what was left on the table in an awkward stance that sent his chair crackling to the floor. He was chasing Izaya's lips across the table without breaking apart, leaning forward while his intoxicated brain screamed   _more, more, more_ and _there's no backing away from this_. His hand came up to curl into dark strands and stall Izaya's retreat. There was a voice from faraway that  called for him several times now, but he kept ignoring  it in favor of devouring the soft lips that weren't kissing him back anymore.

His eyes snapped open, and reality downed on his hazy mind, pulling it to awareness, Izaya's eyes were wide with a trace of shock, his cheeks flushed with a dark shade of pink, and his parted wet lips gulped the air shakily. Shizuo blinked twice and looked around him, the butler standing next to him seemed bored more than concerned, it must have been his voice which Shizuo had heard seconds ago.

"Heiwajima-san, you may want to take this to your bedroom?" The butler said firmly after cleaning his throat for the second time. It was his duty after all to prevent inappropriate interactions between guests.

"Er..sorry," was all Shizuo managed as his gaze trailed to Izaya who was petting his hair back to shape. He sat down on nothing , falling on his ass hard and hissing in pain. The butler was on his knee offering help to him, but Shizuo was busy eyeing their audience, ranging between giggling and apathetic to annoyed and disgusted faces. His cheeks flushed red and he stood immediately with his shoulders hunched and his legs wobbly, he wanted to throw himself at Izaya and hide between his arms until no one could recall his face and name and stupidity. Instead he sprinted away and Izaya was hot on his heels, freezing him in spot as his delicate fingers clutched  around Shizuo's wrist.

"Shizuo, sit down." And that was exactly what Shizuo did upon hearing the syllables of his name spilling out of Izaya's lips as a barley audible whisper.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"It's alright," Izaya said as he ushered Shizuo to their seats. Nodding to the butler, he promised this won't happen again and dismissed him politely.

"What has gotten into you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya was the one to break the silence, his features twisting into concern Shizuo wouldn't believe Izaya was scolding him no matter how irritated his tone seemed to be. "You don't look your best, Are you …."

"I'm not! Izaya, I'm not alright. I'm angry, I'm confused and so jealous I can't stand it. I can't stand anyone!" Shizuo said as he brought his hand up and over his face in an attempt to cover the blush that didn't leave him for a while now.

"J-jealous of what?" Izaya asked, his heart racing against his ribcage and his breath hitched when his eyes met the hazel of Shizuo's. Waiting impatiently for the answer he so wished to hear, Izaya tapped his fingers on the side of his red wine glass like he sometimes do when anxious. Shizuo looked down to the motion of Izaya's left hand and his eyes darkened under the shadow of his golden locks as he opened his mouth and Izaya braced himself, but what came out was a sharp edged voice of a question.

"Where's your ring, Izaya?"         


	15. Chapter 15

Shizuo raised his voice and asked again "Where's you're ring, _Izaya_?" this time clearer, and with a layer of irritation and a hint of impatience. Izaya's mind went blank, he was caught by surprise at the sudden change of subject, and after a much needed moment of silence that Izaya made use of to register what was going on, he forced his brain to function.

"Here," he said and brought his palm against the middle of his chest. In response Shizuo lifted his eyebrows so high they  almost reached his hair line, reflecting the mockery of Izaya's suggestion on his face.

"Really, now?" he offered, unbelieving of the shit his husband was trying to pull. But Izaya seemed unfazed, looking straight to the hazel of Shizuo's eyes as if staring there for enough time would bring the color to his irises as well. He shifted his hand up to loosen his tie and undo the first two buttons of his shirt. Shizuo caught a glimpse of a silver's luster around the pale of Izaya's neck as Izaya fumbled with his collar to reveal a fine chain which had the ring in demand dangling at the end as a medal.

"Why aren't you wearing it around your finger?" Shizuo asked, the idea of Izaya _hiding_ his marriage ring didn't do anything to soothe his faux mood. In fact, this made it worse he could feel the itch of violence lying across the line of his knuckles, and the weight of rejection hunching his shoulders and squeezing the air out his lungs. Izaya opened his mouth to say something, but his lips stopped on an unformed sentence, when the taut metal of his chain met the resistance of his cervical spine, it lasted less than a second before it gave away to the wrenching force of Shizuo's grip. He leaned forward in a futile attempt to rid himself of the red notch bruising the back of his neck. A whimper of discomfort escaped him with the breaking sound of the chain, and his fingers pressed back, rubbing small circles to ease the burning pain under his skin.

"What the hell, Shizuo! Give it back!" Izaya raised his voice as much as he could without shouting.

"No, you don't want it, so I'll take the burden off you,"

"I never said I didn't want it! Now, stop that and give it back," Izaya stretched his arm Shizuo's direction, his palm facing upward.

"Then, why?" Shizuo said as the shape of his lips turned into a frown that suspiciously looked like a pout, hurt darkening his eyes, and tiring his lids to drop half way shut. Izaya studied the other's expression then sighed, his voice dropping any trace of irritation when he spoke again.

"I'm already wearing two rings, so I thought I should avoid exaggeration, it won't be stylish," Izaya explained. "I want it back, please." He watched Shizuo's features twisting into guilt, his eyes flickering to the red line embracing the side of Izaya's neck and wincing at the sight.

"But people don't seem to understand that you're _taken_ ," Shizuo said without meeting Izaya's eyes.

Izaya braced his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm, stretching his other arm to invade Shizuo's view, and parting his long finger's in a suggestion that made Shizuo's heart flutter the way Izaya's eyelashes did when Shizuo held his gaze. Shizuo hesitated before he took Izaya's hand in his and slipped the ring where it should forever be.

Shizuo wasn't aware of the smile that graced his lips, and leaned in to kiss the prominent vein on Izaya's delicate hand, the gesture striped Izaya of any reaction but the flush spreading across his face.

"Sorry," Shizuo whispered, his breath hot against Izaya's skin. It only made the heat linger deeper and cling to Izaya's body. "I'm so sorry, I hurt you again," his smile turning dark, his joy turning into an emotion that would hurt them both and steal their moment.

"I'm fine," Izaya spoke faster than he intended to, but his simple reassurance seemed to do the trick as Shizuo brought his fingers up, brushing the flushed cheek of Izaya, so gently he wanted to melt into the touch.

 

*********************************

 

Kadota was broken hearted, Izaya told him he couldn't be his partner for the night, he remembered the days when they were never apart, so what went wrong? He inwardly cursed the luck that was abandoning him bit by bit, it had always been on his side, that afternoon he was introduced to Izaya, the day he discovered black gold within his lands and his childhood friends that he used to spend more time with. Ever since Izaya agreed to be his boyfriend, nothing went wrong,  as if being with him was the life itself, and when Izaya said 'yes' to his proposal, it wasn't earth anymore but heaven, their own heaven where a certain blond didn't exist. _Fucking Shizu-chan is his fucking husband now!_ He trusted Izaya enough to believe the story of the will and the fake marriage, but he didn't trust the blond to keep his hands to himself. He sighed and took a sip of his drink, thanks to _Shizu-chan_ he was alone, occupying a stool in the far corner of the bar, envying every couple in the soiree and wishing _Shizu-chan_ a painful death. There was a beautiful woman who fixed her eyes on him, she didn't look away as their gazes met, she seemed interested and without a date, Kadota blushed when she flashed a smile his way. In less than a minute, the empty stool next to him was supporting  the weight of that woman, she cocked her head to the side, and crossed her legs, and her short dress couldn't cover anything anymore. Kadota gulped and gave her his full attention.

"Hi, I'm Kadota Kyouhei," he said awkwardly.

"Ah, so it's you!" She replied, not showing any kind of real interest in his person.

"You know me?" Kadota felt proud that a gorgeous woman would know him, but it didn't last long as she talked again.

"You're the idiot who thinks Izaya is still a virgin,"

" _What?!_ How do you kno….. _who are you?_ "

''I'm Namie, Shizuo's girlfriend," she said with a straight face, offering her hand in a business like manner. Kadota studied her for a bit, uneasiness settled on his shoulders and weighed his arm to hesitation before he reached out to curl his fingers around Namie's pale delicate ones.

"Nice to meet you, Namie-san, Shizuo is such a lucky man," he nodded in recognition. And Namie smiled to him, averting her gaze down in a similarity of bashfulness.

"You know we're on the same page Kyouhei-san, the victims," Namie said with a bitterness that -only she knew- was fake.

"What are you saying? Don't you know it's a pretend marriage? Izaya told me ab…"

"I thought so too, but lately I had my doubts. Haven't you seen their passionate kiss from earlier?"

"….. I did, but it was for show. Listen, I trust Izaya, he said all of this was fake and that he hated Shizuo, I believe him."

"You really shouldn't. You think good of him because you like him, that's how people are. Do you know what I think of him?" Kadota didn't say anything, and it was her cue to continue "A bitch! The slut who's trying to steal my love away! Can you tell me which of us is at wrong? It's a matter of perspective after all, we look at one another through ourselves, you think he's still yours because you are faithful, me on the other hand would try to have Shizuo if I were him." She looked down, refusing to meet Kadota's eyes. With the show she has just put on, she almost believed herself too. For emphasis she lifted her hands to cover her whole face as if to hide tears while her shoulders slightly shook.  

"I bet he told you about Shizuo before, even when he was your boyfriend, he never stopped talking about him, am I right?" she said to the darkness of her palms.

Kadota took a minute to think about that, to remember all the times Izaya's voice would spill the syllables of _Shizu-chan_ to the air, to gather all the reasons and possibilities of why Izaya has never slept with him and many other whys that kept them afar even at their closest of moments. How didn't he notice? That blond was there all this fucking time.

_Izaya, Izaya……was it all a lie? Do you love me still?.... Have you ever?_

"What should I do?" The question was directed to himself more than anyone else, his eyes searching for an answer in the void as he stared at nothing while his mind taunted him with a picture of Izaya having that innocent grin he didn't show to anyone else, and then breaking it. The shatters falling to reveal another image of Izaya between that man's arms.

"Would you help me? We still have a chance at separating them." Kadota nodded, there was no other choice if he wanted Izaya back.


	16. Chapter 16

Izaya was searching for the courage to ask Shizuo for a dance, as the music filled the space, however, his first attempt fell on deaf ears-not really, it was too vague Shizuo didn't catch the hints the other was sending his way- and the second was interrupted rather rudely by non other than Namie; Izaya was expecting her to pop out from particularly no where at any moment, she wouldn't miss a chance to ruin his peace with Shizuo. But what he wasn't ready for was how she baldy walked up to Shizuo and stood between his legs, pressing one calf against the interior of his knee while sliding her hand across the length of his arm. To the observer-which was him-Namie was shoving her cleavage to Shizuo's face. His eyes narrowed and his arms folded against his chest in a posture of deep irritation. He cleared his throat for attention, Shizuo was startled, but Namie glanced at him then leaned in toward Shizuo-as if she wasn't close enough- and kissed his cheek.

"You wouldn't mind if I took this blondie for a dance, right?" Namie said, without turning her head from Shizuo who was staring at Izaya with a resemblance of a plea in his eyes.

_Of course, what was I thinking?_

He tried to accept the situation as soon as he could, but his voice was failing him, and his chest trembled like the air in his lungs wasn't enough for breathing. Those few seconds felt like eternity, he was already tired from the rush of adrenaline that made his heart go crazy between his ribs. But Shizuo wasn't looking away, the anticipation across his features increasing with each shaky breath Izaya took. And it wasn't fair in the least to be given so much hope earlier, only to lose it all at once or how Shizuo was waiting for him to let go so easily as if he didn't know Izaya couldn't. Although it pained him, Izaya knew he shouldn't grab at a hand that wasn't even reaching out to him.

"No," he whispered, his head falling down and missing the disbelieving expression Shizuo made. Namie tried to drag Shizuo away, but he didn't budge an inch, still having the face of a dumped teenage.

"Are you sure, Izaya?" Shizuo seemed like he was trying to kick some sense into Izaya, and Namie rolled her eyes, at this point she wouldn't be surprised if Shizuo played the desperate card of the classic ''I'm pregnant''. She didn't know how anyone could be this dramatic, it was only a dance… minus the part which included her real intentions.

Izaya nodded and turned his head in the other direction, he didn't want to see when they walked away, or when they waltzed in each other's arms. He didn't need to see, he already knew how Shizuo's large hand would spread between her prominent shoulder blades, pressing her chest flush to his, and hers would rest over his shoulder, clinging to him so that he'd be supporting both their weights while their cheeks tenderly touched. They would look into each other's eyes every now and again, their lips would part slowly and—Izaya glanced toward them, and it was worse than he could ever imagine; with the same initial position his brain suggested, Namie was standing on the tips of her toes to reduce the height difference and whispering something into Shizuo's ear, something that made him blush faintly and laugh whole heartedly. Izaya tried to bear it, to accept everything or to pretend nothing ever happened, but his hands shook, and his heart throbbed with all the pain this view brought, the view of a perfect match enjoying the warmth of their moment, and he- Izaya- was an intruder, the real intruder.

Shizuo found no one waiting for him at the table when he returned, Izaya was gone.

 

*************************************

 

The lock clicked into place as he stepped inside the large suite, the sound resonating across the spacious room. Izaya leaned against the support of the door, but he couldn't stand anymore, he was tired. Sliding to the floor, Izaya threw his head back time after another, the need of physical pain increasing with each contact.

He really didn't know what he should do with himself, he definitely didn't feel like sleeping, or eating, or taking a bath, or breathing, or living. And he should find an excuse to tell Shizuo when he returned.

 _If he did_. His inner voice corrected. And he could see Shizuo trapping her against a wall, and roughly kissing her, he could see them naked in a dark room, her thighs around Shizuo's hips while he thrust into her. Another picture came to him of her straddling Shizuo and marking him with lipstick, and many others flashed quickly before him. The images were vivid like a nightmare, like a scarring memory invading his mind and boiling his blood. They do have this kind of relationship, the idea was in the back of his head, but facing the truth had always hurt more than running. He let out a strangled, shaky breath before he broke into loud sobs.

Izaya reached to his phone, his motion graceful despite the salty tears on his cheeks. After few peeping sounds, Shinra picked the call.

"Hello! Izaya, how you doin' ?" Shinra said enthusiastically from the other side of the line.

"Shin-nr..a I.. nee..ed  yourrr he-lp, I have a prob..lem," Izaya replied.

"…What is it?" Shinra didn't need to ask if Izaya was crying, this much was obvious.

"I –I'm iin loo..ve-e wi-tth m..y  hus-baand!"

 

***********************************

 

After searching like a crazy, Shizuo was called by the hotel receptionist, she told him that they checked their room and Heiwajima Izaya was there. Izaya disappeared all of a sudden and didn't answer his fucking phone, Shizuo was worried sick, he called everyone he knew and asked around until everybody knew Izaya was missing. The bastard had returned without even telling him, what made him more anxious was that _Dota-chin_ had vanished at the time Izaya did.

Shizuo almost expected to see Kadota in their room, but Izaya was alone-maybe he owed Izaya an apology- sitting on the bed and supporting his back with big pillows while reading a book, he seemed sleepy with his tired eyes and lazily blinking eyelids.

Izaya didn't spare him a glance as he entered the room, remaining silent through all the process of changing his clothes and brushing his teeth. Shizuo was more than just certain that his husband was upset. His mouth opened on an unformed speech as the other spoke.

"I'm really surprised you're here," Izaya said, turning a page of his book.

"Well, thanks to you I had to leave early," Shizuo replied, sitting at the bed beside Izaya's legs, "Something wrong? Why did you leave abruptly?" Izaya feigned focus on the page he wasn't reading, but he eventually looked into Shizuo's eyes and pursed his lips before saying,

"I don't want to be in your way Shizuo, you can be with your _whore_ if you want, just don't let anyone see you,"  Izaya said, and returned to his book.

" _What?_ First, she is _not_ a whore, and second, you're not making any sense because what I remember was only a dance that _you_ agreed upon!" Shizuo lost his patience with the book and in one swift movement, he snatched and threw it away, forcing the raven to meet his gaze, "Look at me when I talk to you!" his voice rising and his grip bruising Izaya's shoulder. Izaya froze and stared with shock, his breath catching on horror and his body curling on itself as if ready to take a blow. Shizuo retrieved his hand at once, and averted his gaze that flickered with guilt for a second.

"Ah, I see, this is how you act when you're sexually frustrated," Izaya managed after awhile, rolling his tongue so that everything he spat would sound like an insult, "I'm sympathetic, it's been a long while since you fucked her, ne? I'm offering you a solution, a space," Izaya scowled when Shizuo laughed.

"Thanks for being considerate, but it's not like you to go out of your way for others, so my guess is that you want that space you're offering me, am I right?"

"Shizu-chan," Izaya shook his head violently and clutched at Shizuo's collar, "I.." Shizuo's arms pulled him close, Izaya didn't know he needed this until the warmth of the strong embrace engulfed him. He couldn't trace his own line of thinking anymore, and he didn't care if it meant blending with Shizuo, filling his lungs with the other's scent, and listening to his heart beat until all the tension in his shoulders eased into surrender and relaxation. His eyelids dropped shut, allowing him a better feel for the touch, the smell, and the deep note of Shizuo's voice.

"Izaya, I've never been closer to anyone than I was to you on our wedding's night," Shizuo said, his skin rising in temperature, and his hold tightening around the small body of Izaya.

"Even Namie?" was all Izaya said in reply to Shizuo's confession, he needed to hear a confirmation to prove it wasn't his imagination playing games on him again.

"Even Namie." And Izaya's heart thrummed with possessive happiness, he let go of the cloth in his hands to encircle his arms around Shizuo's neck, bringing their bodies closer "Why?" he asked, without any real interest in the answer, but he had to say something.

"Namie is my first girlfriend, she was the only one to accept me, and for that I swore not to treat her like any other of her past lovers, I wouldn't take her to my bedroom after a fancy dinner in our third date, or demand anything but her company, I wouldn't have minded if she hadn't even kissed me or held my hand. To me, what she gave me was more than enough, and everything else would be mine after I marry her." He said the words through a smile, and Izaya would be more than just a stubborn moron if he sat still in Shizuo's lap after all this, he already was a loser for clinging to him while hearing the declaration of Shizuo's pure love for someone else. He was a fool to think that Shizuo could be his in this world where Namie existed. He broke free, as he twisted his body, and lied flat with the covers over his head like they would shield him from the pain.

"Hey Izaya, what's wrong? Tell me." He nudged Izaya's side and then tried to pull the cover gently, but ended up baring Izaya completely. Izaya, however, didn't move.

"I don't think what she did is special. It's not like no one would accept you Shizu-chan, the problem is your lack of self-confidence, you're too absorbed in hating on yourself that you don't notice people's love and admiration." Izaya paused, but when Shizuo remained silent he added, "By the way, you're lame."

Shizuo chuckled, "For being a virgin?"

"Yes," Izaya sat up again, throwing his arms in the air. He was still happy about that bit of information. And as his mother used to say when she tried to encourage him: crossing the long distance of a mile begins with one step! He would win Shizuo's heart or break trying. Izaya was that kind of a person. "And for a silly reason such as that."

"Shut up! Was losing your virginity that cool?" Shizuo snorted.

''Oh, Shizu-chan, the thing is; I am as lame as you are!" Izaya poked Shizuo's cheek.

"Really? You mean.." Shizuo blinked several times.

"Yes," Izaya deadpanned, on contrary to Shizuo's traditional belief he wasn't proud or happy to be a virgin. Also he didn't like that Shizuo was so shocked as if Izaya was the slut definition in his head.

"What about Kadota Kyouhei? You've been together for years!" he said without thinking and immediately regretted it upon seeing the hurt in Izaya's eyes.

"I feel so guilty about him, I feel like I've been deceiving him all this time. I really like the guy, but not the same way he does. I've denied him so many times that he even stopped trying, every time I see him hurt and yet he'd never demanded an explanation or got angry. I didn't want to break his heart I wanted him to give up on me and leave because I knew there would come a day when I found someone else. Years had passed and nothing had changed in the way he treated me, but I- I found someone, and I love him with all my heart, and as I recently discovered, I was in love with that person long before I realized it, and long before I met Kyouhei. What am I even supposed to tell him after he waited for all this time? It was my fault to give him false hope in the first place, but I am married now, and he's still waiting!" Izaya had a hand on his heart and was ready to shed tears again as his eyes stung and became watery.

"Stop," Shizuo whispered, "You're going to cry, why don't you tell me about your love instead?" he brushed Izaya's soft dark strands behind his ear. To his relief, Izaya swallowed the sob that threatened to escape the back of his throat and smiled.

_Finally._

Shizuo leaned in to plant a kiss on Izaya's forehead. "So, how does he look?"

Izaya looked up to meet his gaze, "I shouldn't tell you. You're my husband!" giggling through the whole sentence.

"Oh? Then, does he love you too?" Shizuo scratched the back of his neck, he needed his dose of nicotine. Badly.

"No, but only because he's a protozoan. Plus, it won't stay like this, I'm working on it at this very moment." Izaya said confidently.

"Poor bastard,"

"Me or him?"

"Him! And I put hundred dollars on it!"

 

Time flew by as they talked and talked, going all the way back to their first meeting when Shinra introduced them to each other, and skimming through their poor life choices while discussing their preference in movies and other things. It was too late at night when they finally decided to sleep.

"Alright, you take the bed tonight." Shizuo said, sacrificing himself to the couch again. But Izaya protested, his hand tugging at Shizuo's sleeve.

"No, you'll sleep here," he said, watching Shizuo expectantly.

"You really don't have to, I'm fine sleeping on the couch."

"I insist."

Shizuo sighed, "Listen, you can't sleep on that thing, it's so uncomfortable!"

"Who said I'm going anywhere?" Izaya purred, the corners of his mouth tugging upward on a smirk that was the sexiest in all the history of Izaya's smirks. It was so _suggestive_ that Shizuo's face was already burning crimson. As he didn't have the heart to say no, he quietly and slowly climbed into the bed, lying next to Izaya while wondering if he had made a mistake or if he could actually sleep tonight.

Before he falls asleep, Shizuo's mind settles on their conversation from earlier. Whoever the mysterious love interest is, he's in for one  hell of a fight, because Shizuo won't give up his husband.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are aware that this universe is fucked up like it's supposed to be Japan, but is actually America. We are sorry, but our knowledge about the Japanese society is very limited, also the formal, public marriage thing... :(


	17. Chapter 17

Finding out that he's in love with Shizuo is not what Izaya expected it to be like, to be fair, he never gave it much thought in the first place so it's not like he was expecting something specific. Still, even if he did give it a thought, he wouldn't have expected this.

  
He's been awake for over an hour now, never moving and almost afraid to breathe, Shizuo's arms wrapped around him, keeping him warm and flush. Firm muscles under smooth skin, making up the only bars he wants to be imprisoned behind. He doesn't want Shizuo to wake up.

  
As his day goes by, he notices the strangest things about Shizuo. Small, trivial things that he didn't see before, it's like realizing his feelings has lifted a blindfold that was covering his eyes and he's just now knowing Shizuo. How Shizuo's hair is actually million shades and is very frizzy, how when the sun hits Shizuo's face just right his eyes would have gold flecks in them. Shizuo has a mole on his left hip, has a scar on his chest- Izaya put that there- and he wants to add so many marks on that skin, so many more scars and tattoos and bites. Writes Izaya's above Shizuo's heart, crave himself into Shizuo's bones so he would never be rid of him ever again. Love has turned him into a pathetic sap.  
Like he said, he did not see this coming.

  
''Izaya!'' Shinra's voice echoes in the corridor and Izaya shakes his head, it's just like Shinra to be so loud and excited when Izaya's life is being difficult. He opens the door and his friend all but jumps inside, squealing Izaya's name.

  
''I can't believe it finally happened! The great Orihara Izaya is in lo-''

  
The firm pressure of Izaya's palm on his mouth cuts Shinra off.

  
''Can you not scream it?'' Izaya hisses, looking around to make sure no one's heard him even though he knows damn well his husband is busy tonight. God but he knows.  
''Whoa! Izaya you went pale all of sudden!'' Shinra exclaims, his tone is over enthusiastic, as always.

  
''Don't sound too sad about it,'' Izaya mocks, goes to sit down. He already regrets calling the idiot doctor here. He sometimes thinks Shinra is the reason nobody likes doctors.  
''But really! now you know my feelings! Don't you want to scream it and say it to everyone? I do! Celty is..''

  
''Please, Shinra, focus. Shizuo, me, Namie, Not you and Celty,'' He needs new friends, he really needs new friends.

  
''Oh! sorry. I do have a good idea to make Shizuo stay with you,'' Shinra nods to himself and goes on,'' He's a very honorable man, if you sleep with him he won't divorce you!''

  
Shinra's words are like a bucket of cold water dropped over his head, what's Shinra is suggesting is just him, it's manipulative and cheap. And for the first time in Izaya's life, he wants this for himself, wants it to be real.

  
''No. I don't want him to stay because he has to, I want him to love me back,''

  
''Wow, you really do love him, that's a shocker'' Shinra, the bastard, doesn't look surprised at all. 

''Well, he's busy tonight. It's his whore's birthday,'' Izaya grumbles, ''He has a surprise party for her,'' he pitches his voice tauntingly, mimicking Shizuo's tone as he said the words before he got out. 

''And?'' Shinra asks.

''And I'm going, of course. You know I won't miss Namie's birthday. I'll even bring a gift,'' The smirk that was on his face the whole time he was talking gave Shinra a clear idea about the gift Namie was going to receive. Shinra was looking forward to this party.

 

 

***************************

 

  
''Izaya! You're finally here, they will cut the cake soon!'' Tom says in lieu of greeting.

''Did you bring the candles?'' Izaya asks, at Tom's nod he continues ''How old is she anyway?''

''She's celebrating her Twenty-third birthday today,''

 

''What?!'' Izaya almost shouts, '' How is she twenty-three?'' 

''I don't know,'' Tom answers, shrugging his shoulders and lifting both forearms in a confused gesture, ''She was twenty-five last year,'' 

Izaya rolls his eyes, either Namie has found the youth fountain or his husband is really that stupid. Since his husband is the one who bought the cake, and it clearly has twenty-three candles, he'd go with the later. Oh mine, this just won't do, guess he's got to fix it.

 

 

*******************************

 

''Shizuo!'' Namie's scream is heard by everyone in the hall, Izaya laughs.

''Who exactly has fifty years old?! This cake has better not be mine!'' She screeched, Izaya almost felt sympathetic for his husband, almost. 

Shizuo stands there, takes Namie's slap with utter surprise, eyes big and confused as he tries to make sense of what's happening. The cake is, then, thrown into his face, sliding down and messing his whole attire. 

''You better make it up to me Shizuo or I swear to God!'' Her loud, angry shouts are frightening the guests, and Shizuo looks pale now. She is a force of nature Izaya snickers internally.

Shizuo's eyes catches Izaya, and Izaya is laughing so joyously, there's no doubt in Shizuo's mind who played that stunt on him. Izaya looks at him, then he turns around and starts running to their room  
Oh no he won't.  
Shizuo starts chasing after.

He catches up with Izaya when the little pest is just about to lock the door, Izaya tries to push it and close it but Shizuo is much stronger and he ends up in the room. The flea jumps back and readies his switchblade, however, this is not the battle Shizuo wants tonight, he has other things in mind. Izaya thinks he gets away with shit and Shizuo is going to prove him wrong.

''You made a fool of me tonight,'' Shizuo says, angrily. 

''No, I didn't, she makes fun of me all the time. If you won't defend me, I have to do it myself,'' Izaya's eyes are following his movement, carefully as if he was a wild animal about to strike. 

He walks toward Izaya, strides wide, and eyes full with intent and for some reason Izaya just stares. It's a second too late when he finally snaps out of it and make to run from his husband, but it won't work as Shizuo's right arm is already around his waist. He starts struggling, kicking with his feet as Shizuo lifts him off the ground, with no effort whatsoever, and throw him face first onto the matters. Izaya's reaction is faster this time and he crawls up the bed, trying in vain to put some distance between them. His husband laughs, and grips his ankle, halting Izaya's escape and dragging him down till he's draped on Shizuo's lap like a misbehaving child. 

Shizuo places one, big hand on the small of his back, pinning him effectively in place, he feels Shizuo leaning down, his warmth radiating to Izaya's back, his breath tickling Izaya's ear as he whispers,

''You've been very bad, Izaya,''

It dawns on Izaya what his husband is about to do, and a shiver travels down his spine at the suggestive tone.

''Ah! Shizu-chan, what the he.. ouch!'' His words are protesting but his body language is pure submission as he lifts his ass higher in the air, and grips the sheets, bracing himself for the next slap. 

The sound Shizuo's hand makes as it connects with Izaya's clothed rear is muffled, his jeans making the force and the burn from the hits just on the right side of painful and exciting and this is all so deliciously wrong, Izaya's protesting shouts turn into reluctant moans, he's sweating and his breath is coming shallow, he can hear Shizuo's breath going faster too, heat mounting. 

''Shizuo..'' He stops because he has no idea what he's planning to say next, worst than anything, he's growing hard and in this position there's no way in hell Shizuo won't notice. He starts struggling again, more desperate this time, but it backfires as his hard dick brushes against Shizuo's thigh. His moan is followed by Shizuo's growl, and the next spank feels much more sensual than any slap has the right to be. 

''Stop.. you ah! idiot.. ah!''

Luckily or unluckily, depending on who you ask, the door bursts open., their mothers standing wide eyed in the hallway. 

''Oh mine!'' Kyouko starts ''I believe we arrived at a bad time!'' She and Namiko share a knowing look.

''No!'' Izaya protests, thankfully, the sudden intrusion has killed his erection. Small miracles. ''He's hitting me! '' He wiggles around trying to escape, but Shizuo's hold doesn't budge. 

''You know what they say, dear Getting hit by your lover is sweeter than sugar!'' Kyouko gushes.

''So you approve of this?'' Shizuo asks her, gesturing with his hand at their position.

''Of course!''

Izaya really hates his mom now, and she totally invented that sugar crap. 

''This, my child, is a sign of love!'' Namiko says, ''I never really loved my husband until he spanked me,'' And wow the Heiwajimas are so fucked up.

''We just wanted to tell that there's a festival tomorrow morning, in the night there will be fireworks ! We'll leave you to it now,'' With a wink and lots of giggling, their moms close the door. 

''Now, where were we?'' Shizuo asks mockingly.

Izaya takes a breath, and goes back to their first arrangement, ass up in the air, catching himself with his hands.

''You were about to spank me some more,'' He answers.

Shizuo's quick intake of air informs Izaya that his husband wasn't expecting an answer to his question. Shizuo chuckles, and Izaya feels a soft kiss on the back of his head, then Shizuo flips him around and kiss him on his forehead. Izaya just stares.

''I'm sorry, I will defend you from now on, so no more stunts, deal?'' And Shizuo's smile is so sweet, so ridiculously tender that Izaya finds himself nodding. It gets him another kiss on his cheek so he isn't complaining. Shizuo then stands up and places him gently on the bed.

''Let's go to bed now,''

And ok, so his ass still hurts but he is happy. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little bit late, life has been busy.

The frustrated, almost shouts of _no no no_ , filled the hallways of  The Busena Terrace as Izaya kept throwing away different shirts and T-shirts. He'd packed almost a dozen suitcases for this damn journey, the fact that he couldn't find anything to wear now was beyond him. He huffed and cringed his nose at the pile of clothes on the bed, Shizuo has been ready for over an hour now.

As if on cue, the door opened to let in a disgruntled Shizuo.

''What's taking you so long?'' He asked with a whine, not the tone of voice Izaya had expected.

''I don't know what to wear,'' He replied helplessly.

''Does it matter? Just throw on whatever,'' And of course Shizuo wouldn't see how important this is.

''I'm out with my husband on our honeymoon, I'd like to look nice,'' He spat at his said husband, the day was just starting and Izaya was already getting on his love's bad side, not the best plan to make Shizuo love him back, but he couldn't help it, something about Shizuo has always made his blood boil and his temper flair.

Shizuo held his hands up in surrendering gesture, ''You'd look gorgeous in anything, Izaya,''

Izaya lifts his brows at his husband, who looked equally surprised by what he'd just said, and who was also growing red under Izaya's stare. Lips curving up in a smile, Izaya walks to stand in front of his husband, and cocks his head at him, ''You mean that?''

''Would it get us out any faster if I did?'' Shizuo shoots back, but the way he folds his arms around Izaya's waist, and the smile on his still red face gives him away. He did mean that.

''OK,'' He kisses Shizuo on the cheek and detangle himself from the blond's hold and makes his way to the mountain of garments on the sheets, he pulls out the first pair of jeans he finds and gives Shizuo a questioning look over his shoulder, ''You gonna watch me change?''

A devious smirk lights up Shizuo's face, ''And if I say yes?''

Izaya bites his lips, and in a show of confidence he doesn't feel, he puts his arms up, ''Or you could come here and make yourself useful,''

An awkward pause follows, in which Izaya thinks he's made a mistake till Shizuo's legs start moving and his hands are clutching the hem of Izaya's shirt. In a non too rushed movement, Shizuo rids Izaya of the shirt and steps closer, hands making their way back down Izaya's naked flanks, settling on his hips.

''You need help with those too?'' Shizuo asks, unsubtly checking Izaya's jeans.

The room is suddenly too hot, and Izaya thinks that Shizuo taking his pants off and nothing happening is too much of a scary thought for him to go through with this, the courage he found moments ago dissipates into insecurity, and he places his hands on Shizuo's chest, pushing him lightly. To his surprise, Shizuo takes his hands in his, and kisses his knuckles.

''Don't keep me waiting, huh?'' He steps back and out of the room before Izaya can say anything, and Izaya wonders if he'd just wasted a good opportunity.  

*************************

Shizuo's tapping his foot impatiently, he never liked waiting. The sun beat down on him and he felt drops of sweat traveling down his spine, and his scalp felt itchy. Damn the flea and his girly habits.

Finally, he takes a glimpse of person walking towards him, Izaya must've decided on his clothes, small miracles. But his clothes, or lack thereof, has Shizuo's brain short circuiting. His jaw almost falls to the ground as he stares and stares at the pale thighs his husband has put on display. Shorts and tank top. If he can count these as shorts, they barely cover the swell of Izaya's ass, and the way they cling to his flesh, is absolutely obscene.

Shizuo blinks stupidly as Izaya stops in front of him, and fuck his top is even worse than the shorts, it's completely see through and Shizuo can totally see Izaya's nipples. This is it; this is how people go to hell.

''Do you need my jacket?'' He says, originally he'd wanted to ask Izaya why in the fuck he's wearing Mairu's clothes, but obviously, that's a very dump thing to ask.

''Ah, no. It's hot,''

''No, it isn't, you'll catch a cold,'' Shizuo grumbles, and Izaya waves his hand at him dismissively. He's not about to wear a jacket on such a sunny day.

Shizuo looks around, people are definitely staring at his husband, so he pulls Izaya close by the waist, keeping his hand on his hip. No harm in telling them Izaya is very taken.

The festival is okay, over all. Izaya was talking about the fireworks nonstop, and if Shizuo's being honest he wasn't really listening. He's more focused about the colours reflecting on Izaya's cheeks as the sun sat behind him in the horizon, the sound of his voice and how he laughs. A child calls to Izaya to pass them the ball, and Izaya smiles. Letting go of Shizuo's hand, he bends down to pick the ball up, giving Shizuo, and everybody else, a clear view of his perfect, almost bare, ass. The way the shorts stretch over the round curve should be illegal, and the peek of the skin above his hip has Shizuo's mouth running dry in less than a second. He realizes that he's staring and averts his gaze, on his right he sees two guys looking at his husband's rear with wicked gleam in their eyes.

''Check out the peaches,'' One of them whispers, the laugh dies in his throat as a powerful fist connect to his nose and sends him flying into his companion. At the noise, Izaya turns around to find two men at Shizuo's feet, looking for all the world like they were ready to beg for their lives. He sighs.

''Shizu-chan,''

''Take the jacket,'' Shizuo snaps, immediately regretting it as Izaya flinches. ''Sorry, I just,'' Izaya cuts him off with a wave of his hand and takes the offered jacket, it was starting to get cold anyway.

''Let's go eat, I'm starving,'' Izaya says, he holds Shizuo's hand and use it to lead him back towards the hotel restaurant.

"What about the fireworks?" Shizuo wonders.

''Still early for them, we can eat,''

It doesn't take long for them to settle in and order dinner, the butler gives them a tight smile, then whispers so only they could hear; a warning not to repeat last time's performance. Shizuo's face turns scarlet and Izaya throws his head back and laughs.

''Hi baby!''

The familiar voice turns Izaya's smile into a scowl faster than magic, must she really follow them everywhere?

''Namie,'' Shizuo greets half heartedly.

''What's with that!'' She exclaims, plastering herself to Shizuo's side, folding both arms around his right biceps. Izaya crosses his arms and huffs. She sends him a challenging look, an evil smile drawn over her face. She whispers something in Shizuo's ear that turn his eyes to saucers, and she fucking giggles. She starts pulling at his arm and Shizuo gets up, albeit reluctantly, and Izaya feels the air leaving his lungs, he's actually chocking. He can't let her take his husband away, not again, he won't let her.

He looks around frantically, his mind working overtime to find something, anything, that would focus Shizuo's attention back on him. His memory flashes back to their first breakfast in the hotel and he remembers how worried his husband was when he fainted. This is it.

He places both hands on the clothe table and clutches, then he wills his muscles to go lax, his body instantly loses its battle against gravity and drops to the ground, pulling everything on the table with him.

The noise startles Shizuo and he swears his heart almost stops when he sees Izaya on the ground, he doesn't feel himself pushing Namie away, just hears her shout as she hits a near table. He's on his knees besides his unconscious husband, trying to know what's wrong. He drags Izaya into his lap, feeling instant relief at the closeness. He notices that Izaya's body doesn't feel as heavy as it felt the last time he carried him, his muscle not as limb and he smiles. Izaya, the little shit.

''I'll take him up,'' He informs Namie, and with no more words, he heads to their room.           


	19. Chapter 19

It doesn't need to happen more than twice for Izaya to realize that Shizuo carrying him is one of the best things he could feel. Shizuo's warmth seeps through his clothes, lingers on his skin and settles in his marrow, the comfort Shizuo's strong, capable arms brings him is unmatched by anything, and the gentle sway as Shizuo walks is a lullaby he wants to fall asleep to every night.

He assumes it's a good time as any to open his eyes, they've reached their room and he'd been pretending to be unconscious long enough.

''Shizuo?'' He asks, groggily.

''Shhh, it's okay,'' Shizuo hushes, gentle and patient. His lips drawn up in a tender curve of a smile, it makes Izaya feel bad about lying to him.

His husband sets him down on their bed, careful as could be, and takes his shoes off. He then rearrange the pillows, so they're supporting Izaya as he half sits on the mattress.

''Thanks,''

Shizuo nods before making his way to the door.

''I'll go get Shinra,''

Izaya thinks about protesting for a split second, he's not really sick and it's no point if Shizuo leaves, but his phone rings before he can call after his husband. He's a little puzzled at the unknown ID on the screen of his phone.

''Hello?''

''Good evening Izaya-san. I'm Akabayashi Mizuki ; your father's lawyer.''

''Good evening,'' Izaya replies, polite but confused, he has no business with this man, and doesn't remember ever requiring his help.

''I was to inform you that all the official procedures related to your grandfather's will has been conducted, the money was distributed accordingly, you and Shizuo-san has thus received 500 million in a joined account. Do call me if you want to separate the sum into your personal accounts. Also, I need you to meet with me to sign that you received the money. It's just a routine and won't take long, or would you rather I send someone with the papers for you?''

Izaya wasn't listening, he'd lost it after the first line, it's done. It's over. Shizuo and he have no reason to stay married now. He feels his eyes fill with tears, his breath stuttering and shoulders heaving with the effort to compose himself. The lawyer is still talking on the other side but Izaya's not getting a word of it.

''Izaya-san? Are you okay? Hello?''

''Yes, sorry, just spaced out,'' He wipes at his cheeks angrily, a month ago he would've been delighted to hear these news, it's so unfair for the will that brought them together in the first place to leave him alone now. How was he supposed to keep Shizuo?

''So, I'll send you someone with the papers you're required to sign, is that satisfactory?''

''Quite, thank you,''

He puts the phone down and closes his eyes, suddenly exhausted. The sound of fireworks break through the silence in his room and he gives a bitter smile. He had childish dreams about a walk on the beach, flowers blooming in the sky and mind numbing kisses. Namie had to ruin it all, of course she had.

The door opens, and Izaya smiles, expecting Shizuo back with his friend. His smile falls and his eyes lose their light as he takes the sight of Namie.

Lips pressed as a hard line, waist sinfully curved and a hand on her left hip, Namie has come as the icing on top of the call's cake, materialized from his nightmares to make his reality worse. The despair he feels as he takes everything in is chocking, and judging by the taunting smirk on the devil's face, he's not doing a good job hiding it.

''Who died, Orihara?'' She mocks, arching an eyebrow at him. He's too sad and bitter to deal with her.

''It's _Heiwajima_ , and it'll be you if you don't get lost right about now,''

She scowls, her face contracting in rage, eyes shining pure hatred. She schools it down and gives him a pitying smile that makes him loath her even more if possible.

''I can see that you're a victim in this situation, Izaya-san, and I don't blame you. It's hard not to fall for Shizuo, trust me, I know,'' she gives another sad smile and goes on, ''It's hard for you to be where you are right now, but Shizuo and I love each oth-''

She is cut off by his almost hysterical laughter and her eyes harden briefly before she regains her composure. She really thinks she has a chance at playing him? This is the most hilarious moment in his life.

''You want to play that with _me_?'' He chokes out between giggles, ''Me? I can't believe you!'' He holds his midsection as if it was causing him physical pain to laugh this much, then looks at her and cools his face into a taunting expression that has her seething, ''I am very familiar with your type, Namie- _san_ ,'' He spat the honorific like it was an insult, '' A gold digger like yourself spouting about love of all things, this is why humans are so much fun!'' He gives into another fit of giggles before he continues, ''You're nothing but a cheap whore, Namie-san. And it won't be long before my husband discards you like the trash you are,''

The sound of the slap echoes through the room. Namie's raised arm shaking with rage.

''How _dare_ you! You lying piece of shit. At least I don't act sick to get attention!'' She shouts angrily.

He smiles, ''You're just upset you weren't smart enough to do it first. Poor, stupid Namie, can't handle the fact that she's lost.''

He gives himself a pat on the back when she completely loses it and attacks him, wrapping her wiry fingers around his neck and squeezing hard, he can overpower her easily, if he threw his legs just right he'd be able to reverse their position, she'd be the one pinned down in less than a second, and he knows where to apply pressure to paralyze her hand, but that's not why he wanted her to attack him.

He hears the voice coming and he puts his hands around her wrists, holding her in her place as she tries to smother him. She looks confused for the two seconds before the door is thrown open and she finds herself face to face with an enraged Shizuo.

The time stops for her as she realizes that Izaya has set the stage and she's waltzed right into his trap, playing the villain while he took on the victim rule. She can't even defend herself, she was chocking him for real, he has bruises and he's almost passed put.  His hands on hers seems like he's trying desperately to pry her off, and no one would believe the bastard held her in place.

''You get your hands off of him before I break them,'' Shizuo snarls. In her confusion she has an important revelation; she had never seen Shizuo angry before. He'd always been gentle when she saw him, she removes her hands from Izaya's throat and lifts them up, backing away from Shizuo slowly. The way he's shaking as if barely holding himself from tearing her apart makes her wonder how Izaya saw this every time and was still able to love Shizuo. He's a monster.

She calms and reminds herself that this is not the point, that Shizuo won't hurt her and he's her ticket into the luxurious life she's always wished for. Deep breaths. She's handled him for a long time now, she can still do it.

''Shizuo, listen-''

''You will not speak to me like we're friends, Yagiri-san, because we're _not_ ,'' He cuts off, the underlying heat in his voice frightening.

''But..''

''You will accompany me outside or I will have the security remove you,''

He walks towards the door with barely contained rage, and she knows she can't not follow him, she's scared, even when she keeps repeating in her head that he won't harm her, she's scared.

He closes the door once she steps out, leaving Izaya with his weird doctor friend. He turns his head and looks at her, the finality in his eyes tells her that the pest was right; Shizuo is ready to end it. She decides to play her last card, to push on the button she knows Shizuo is most vulnerable to; guilt.

''This isn't fair!'' She starts, working herself up, she'll be able to add tears into the mix if she can drag this long enough, ''I love you! You promised me, and now you're just walking away? Nothing has meant anything to you?'' Tears are streaming down her face now, and she congratulates herself at the torn look that appears on Shizuo's face. Almost there.

''I love you..'' She whispers brokenly.

''Namie..''

_Got you!_

''I'm sorry, but I don't think you've ever did,''

_Wait, what?_

''And it's not about you or your need for money, it's about us. I love him, I think I did all along and was to stupid or scared to admit it,'' He smiles at her and she can see it, the way she always did; the air around him is different when he talks about Izaya. She has nothing to say, she's not sad but she _is_ angry. She doesn't bother answering him, walking away and hearing the click of the door as he slips back inside.

She didn't get her happily ever after. And so they won't. She will destroy their marriage if it's the last thing she does. 

 

          


	20. Chapter 20

The break up was like a relief to him, Shizuo hadn't expected that the burden weighing his shoulders was actually his relationship with Namie, but now that it was over between them, he can clearly tell this was the right thing to do. It was simple, nothing emotional, and he wasn't even bitter. But He couldn't help the twinge of guilt that was settling amidst his heart and in the back of his mind as he slipped into his hotel wing. Supporting his body on the door, he listened to the clicking of his ex-girlfriend's heel on the marble outside, fading slowly. He sighed, trying to ease away the frantic thrum between his ribs into a regular rhythm. Not long ago before signing ''the contract'' with Izaya, Shizuo had promised that woman commitment and marriage, and she'd sounded happy about it. Whether it had been about money or love, her smile had looked genuine.

Of course, like any other jerk, Shizuo walked away without fulfilling his words, tying himself to another person with emotions and rings he'd sworn giving to _her_.

He wasn't fair, but neither was she. And thus, it's over. He snapped back into consciousness when his friend called out to him.

"Shizuo-kun!" Shinra said.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, maybe some bruises later, but nothing's serious,"

"Good. Is there anything I need to do?"

"Well, he's upset so you gotta work on that! But apart from his mood, he only needs to rest."

"Thanks," Shizuo said as he patted the doctors shoulder as gentle as his hand could muster, "Later," barley audible while his legs carried him straight to the bedroom.

It wasn't dark when he stepped inside. The light was on, but Izaya seemed asleep, his head turned to the opposite direction from where Shizuo approached the bed. He stretched his arm out to adjust the cover, stopping the movement at the sight of a small face popping from under the blanket, and in his hand's way.

"Oh, the cat,'' was all what Shizuo offered against the judgment and suspicion in the cat's wide eyes.

"Nyanko-sensei, was it?" Shizuo gulped when the cat's position turned into that of a fight with his ears flat towards the back and the hair of his tail erect, "Wait! I'm not trying to harm him, I only wanna make him comfortable," and either Nyanko-sensei was too smart or that Shizuo spoke the required language because now, the fluffy creature dropped his defensiveness and sat by Izaya's side, watching as Shizuo pulled at the cover a bit. "Err, you know, I misjudged you before. I didn't realize how you felt about your owner back then, but now that I feel the same-" Shizuo crouched down so he could be level with the cat, and carry the conversation properly, "I can relate. I want to protect him too, and from everyone and everything even the gentle breeze and the brush of his hair against his cheeks." He hesitantly tried to pet the cat. When he didn't notice any sign of objection, his motion became more confident until he formed a contact with the soft fur successfully. "I'm so sorry for the other day, I'm ready to go into a fridge if you wanted me t-"

Izaya burst into laughter, startling the two next to him from how loud and silly it was.

"I can't believe it!" He choked three times before he gave one coherent sentence, "You sound so serious, I wish you could hear yourself saying such embarrassing things to a cat!" and he choked again, holding his stomach and wiping some tears from the corners of his eyes. Shizuo could feel the heat rushing to his face, painting it red.

"Iza..ya, Y-you're awake!" He stuttered, trying to get a grip on the situation, and failing miserably when Izaya said,

"What if I was Shizu-chan? You won't protect me from the brush of my hair?" He laughed harder this time if that was possible, "Oh, oh, don't tell me you won't get in the fridge now? Because that is something I want to capture on a video!" Shizuo's blush darkened, and he found himself retreating to a hesitant stance as Izaya moved away from the bed, taking few steps into the depth of their spacious room.

"Shut up! That was a form of speech!" Shizuo snapped at him.

"And the fridge?" Izaya gave a smirk that strangely lacked its usual malice.

"Shut up! And where do you think you're going? Shinra said you needed to rest!"

"I'm fine, Shizu-chan. Really,"

"Hey, are you going out?"

"Yes,'' Izaya bent his torso down to collect Shizuo's jacket from the ground, giving the blond a perfect view of his half exposed ass, wrapped in a stretched jeans that griddled his curves tightly.

"Like that?" Shizuo asked, bringing his arms against his chest and folding them.

"Yes,"

" ** _No!_** " His advance was faster than Izaya's attempt at escape, Shizuo managed to grab Izaya's arm, pinning him effectively in spot, "Change! I don't know how I approved of letting you out with something so indecent like that!"

"My clothes are not your business, Shizu-chan!'' Izaya tried to pull his arm away, but Shizuo's superior strength made the task impossible.

"Don't you know that people would look and think about doing dirty things to you?"

"They can look all they want, they're not getting anything,"

"What if they attacked you?" Shizuo looked seriously pissed and concerned, and Izaya winced at the newly applied pressure at his arm. As if it didn't hurt already.

"Shizuo, you are exaggerating! Nothing of the sort would happen. Besides, I can defend myself just fine," Shizuo's grip eased, and for a moment Izaya felt disappointment at the thought of Shizuo giving up. He honestly wanted the protozoan to propose accompanying him. But then he saw a stern look on Shizuo's face, the dark shade in his hazel eyes, greedy and possessive, it sent shivers down his spine and made his body shudder with excitement. And when Shizuo stepped closer, every part of Izaya's brain stopped functioning, allowing the heat to seep in and take over. He pressed his body flush against Izaya's and leaned in that their noses are only few inches apart.

"What if _I_ attacked you, hm? What would you do then? Beg me to stop, or shout for help?"

The slide of Shizuo's arm around the raven's waist promised violence, Izaya could feel the tension underneath the other's skin. He was trapped, done for and about to be crushed or whatever it was Shizuo had planned to do with him, but he couldn't bring himself to resist the entrancing stare Shizuo maintained, his hot breath, nor he could stop the desire he had for this man. It was a lost case to try breaking free, Shizuo obviously wouldn't allow him to, and he didn't mind. Not really, not when he was finally wrapped in Shizuo's heat, when he could inhale his odor and feel his heart beat racing with his own.

He felt light, and taller than Shizuo, he realized he was being lifted when Shizuo's thigh brushed his and they started moving. Shizuo took few languid steps before he dropped Izaya, and turned him to face forward. Izaya's eyes widened, he was next to the table.

The press of Shizuo's cheek on his was more than just sensual, it caressed, it burned, and it reminded Izaya of how much he yearned for this touch.

"Bend over," Izaya wasn't surprised, he figured as much upon reaching here, but his face flushed profoundly, and something hot stirred in his stomach. He found himself complying, bending over and granting that deep husky voice whatever it wanted.       

_He's going to spank me again!_

.

.

.

.

.

_Yes, finally the plan worked!_

Ever since that incident and Izaya had tried to find a way to let it happen again. His body craved those slaps of warily measured strength that left him aching for more and more. He lastly concluded that if he wanted Shizuo to give him that same treatment, he needed to piss him off, push him over the edge so Izaya deserved the sweet punishment again.

A revealing outfit was the most suitable choice as Shizuo had always seemed to go crazier with each inch of Izaya's body laid to the public. Izaya had noticed that burning  jealousy in his husband since his little performance on their bachelor party. He wasn't particularly happy about it at that time, but day after day, he came to enjoy it just like everything else Shizuo did.

His upper half was flat on the hard wooden table, and Shizuo's hands stroked him playfully, grasping his hips in the end and pinning them in place. Izaya sensed the intensity of the other's gaze, then Shizuo moved a bit, coming nearer and pressing a hard thing against his rear. He gasped, legs spreading in response to the wave of pleasure that washed over him and sent extra blood to his groin.

Shizuo groaned, his hips bucking into Izaya's clothed ass, searching for the most satisfying angle to grind against before initiating an agonizingly slow pace.

"Ah…Sh-Shi..zu..ahmm.." Izaya moaned, and Shizuo rolled his hips wantonly in response.  

"Yeah? I thought so," He would have laughed to his own joke if he was in any other situation, but right now, he was light headed, and his hips were moving without an ounce of effort, reflexively. Izaya's ass felt _so good_ , and he couldn't push away the idea of how would it feel to actually fuck it.

Izaya thrust back, mewling sweetly, and it was Shizuo's turn to be shocked. He paused, watching as Izaya rubbed his covered erection frantically. It was getting hot and out of control already, so Shizuo leaned down, setting his chest on Izaya's back and taking the crook of Izaya's neck into an open mouthed kiss. His hand roamed the shivering body underneath him and ended up massaging Izaya's flattened breast.

"hnnnngh…ah..''

"Fuck, Izaya! That's why you should be alert around me while wearing something like that," Shizuo breathed next to the other's ear, "because this is the only thing I could think of. Now, show me how you will defend yourself," he said, licking behind Izaya's ear and smearing all the drool he had in his mouth there. Izaya reacted by clenching his fists harder till the skin stretched on his knuckles turned white, then he went still.

Completely still.

Shizuo stopped too, sensing there was something wrong, then fear crept to his mind.

He hurt Izaya.

He jumped away, like Izaya was a wild current of electricity, and just froze there.

"Shizuo, I'd like to show you something entirely different,"

 

 

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a deadline on the 15th of this month, and I couldn't stand the idea of having two deadlines one following the other! I'm updating early this time because I need to focus on my assignment.  
> Enjoy!  
> SomnolentBunny <3


	21. Chapter 21

"Shizuo, I'd like to show you something entirely different,'' Izaya's whisper was confident, heavy with the suggestion of control even when his body trembled with unmistakable lust as he crossed the distance between them. He let his arms encircle Shizuo's shoulders and lug him forward and toward an obscene contact, where their crotches pressed perfectly together and moved in a lazy rhythm. Shizuo cursed under his breath, sliding his arms around the other's waist  then down to cup his ass cheeks. He wanted to give some steadiness to Izaya's tiptoeing body before he toppled to the floor. He heard Izaya moan when he squeezed a bit.

If this continued any longer, he honestly didn't know what he might end up doing to Izaya. Control has already dissipated into thin air, his mind threatening to leave all the same in one second or the next. The heat was unbearable; he grew hotter, harder, and more instinctive with each warm breath Izaya let out in the nape of his neck and each slide of the raven's body against his.

He looked to his hands, it's dangerous to let them have their way with Izaya's pale, slightly perked ass, but he couldn't resist trying one thing. One more thing and he'll stop this altogether, _just a bit more_ , but even as he told himself that, he found it hard to believe and his resolve was wavering.

Testing weather Izaya had the decency to put on underwear or not, he gripped the tender flesh firmly, spreading Izaya's cheeks as far as they could part, then slamming them together again. The fabric easily converged in the slit, confirming no presence of another layer of cloth. Izaya gasped and looked questioningly at him through sharp, dark lashes.

"Aah!.. Shi..zu-cha.!?"   

It wasn't like Shizuo didn't know that, he only pretended that he didn't or hoped his theory was wrong to preserve what little self restrain left in him. Now, he had to deal with the knowledge added to Izaya's breathtaking reaction, his sweat damped hair clinging to his skin, and the beautiful pink laying across his face to the furthest point of his ears. And his lips shiny wet, partially opened to grant the permission Shizuo needed  to use them as he pleased.

_Okay, just a bit more._

He attacked Izaya's lips with force and desperation, plunging his tongue inside, and quickly dominating the kiss. Holding onto Izaya's small body as if Izaya was trying to wiggle out or disappear, he kissed and was kissed back until he could no longer wait. Tightly he held Izaya before throwing him to the bed, thinking: _just a bit more._

Izaya was roughly pushed to the mattress, it gave a loud squeak, then another as Shizuo climbed after him, and settled between his legs. Izaya gulped, staring intensely into soul searing hazel eyes. His chest heaved, his denim showed a stain at the front and he let himself fall flat against the sheets, his outstretched arms urging Shizuo to follow him and keep chasing to wherever Izaya intended to take them.

Shizuo dropped down, his weight perfect, enough to pin Izaya, and make him feel so much without smothering him. Their lips joined again, and Izaya threaded his fingers in blond hair, clutching hard to prevent Shizuo from going anywhere, not before he tasted like Izaya more than himself. Izaya moaned into the kiss, dizzy from how good the swifts of the intruding tongue felt against his and the insides of his mouth. He arched his spine to meet Shizuo's hips midway, and his cock throbbed painfully in its coffins. He wouldn't last any longer, Shizuo ground against him like he was so close to his release. But he didn't want it to end like that. That was not what he hoped would be when Shizuo pushed him to the bed, he expected penetration, proper sex, and not coming in their pants after some rutting like horny teenagers hiding in the changing room closet.

It was late, he couldn't voice a protest, or drive his husband away. They were both too wasted to stop or try something else. Shizuo pulled his arms to set them on each side of his head with bruising grips, positioning his hips in a better angle and continued grinding. Izaya stopped caring at this point, only moaning louder, and tossing his head right and left until he could hold back no more. He tipped his chin up, squeezing his eyes shut and curling his toes as he climaxed, Shizuo's name like a prayer on his lips. He felt Shizuo's body going tense seconds after his vision cleared, then teeth sank into the skin over his clavicle as Shizuo bit him through his orgasm.

Tired and messy, they panted heavily while Shizuo slumped on top of Izaya, completely spent, and hadn't any intention of rolling off, but he freed Izaya's wrists, and held him like he was the most precious that ever walked the earth.

"Izaya…I-I.." Shizuo started, then paused in favor of tracing kisses on Izaya's jugular and up to the line of his jaw and chin. "Izaya, I really think we shou…" the ringtone of his mobile startled them. Shizuo jumped to get it, appearing troubled as if the one calling has just walked in on them.

"Yeah?" Shizuo said. Then, ''No! no, no, you're not interrupting anything," if he didn't give a nervous laugh at the end of his sentence, the one on the other side of the call –maybe, maybe- wouldn't have suspected anything. Izaya sighed and continued listening to the one sided conversation. "Now? Okay, if it's really that important…yeah….yeah, I will. Bye." Shizuo pushed his locks back and turned to face Izaya.

"Who was it?" Izaya said, his breath still somewhat uneven.

"Kasuka, he invited us to drinks," Shizuo attempted to get up, but Izaya grabbed his elbow.

"I don't feel like going,'' with half lidded eyes, Izaya used a tone that dripped with seduction as he slowly took off his stained shorts, sliding them slowly on his smooth, milky white legs, and putting a professional stripper to shame while at it. To Shizuo, the scene was mouth watering, he gaped at Izaya, then quickly looked away when he felt heat in the pit of his stomach blazing anew.

"And you're not. Shinra said you needed to rest!" he snatched his arm, and went straight to take a shower.

It was Izaya's turn to gape. Was Shizuo really that dense? Was it not clear enough for his one cell brain? Has Izaya just been _denied?_

 He stripped his top as well, and was one step away from barging into the shower after Shizuo, but decided to keep his dignity- or what was left of it- in case the protozoan refused him again. He curled in the sheets.

Alone.

He felt like crying.

_Shizu-chan, you idiot!_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, the update is so late! I had lots of things going during the past days, I couldn't find enough time to sit down and write! But hopefully, I will complete the next chapter on the 14th of May. 
> 
> SomnolentBunny <3


	22. Chapter 22

It's been a while since they sat together like this, Shizuo thought that he really missed hanging out with his friends as he listened to Shinra's blah blah of Celty and the deadpan Kasuka threw his way when he teased Tom about his crush.

"What? She really won't notice unless he actually tries somethin'!" Shizuo shrugged and continued sipping his red sangria.

Tom's been at it ever since Shizuo introduced him to his Russian friend Vorona. He knew how to complain and nag Shizuo to arrange meetings, but he didn't know how to work it out and thus, he screwed each chance he had or shied away from every calculated plan to ask her out that Shizuo grew tired of him and refused to help him any further. If one day he would gather his courage and confess, he'd have to do it alone.  

"I did! But…She either ignored me or pretended nothing happened," Tom said, earning a laugh from Shinra.

"No, you've never even given her a hint," Shizuo said, sounding done.

"The hell Tom? That's pretty much the same!" Shinra spout through giggles, ''You don't make sense when we mention her!" the doctor patted Tom's shoulder and gave him a knowing look. "Don't worry, I know that feeling."

"Me too," Shizuo interrupted, then upon meeting two shocked faces he regretted saying anything at all. "Umm, I mean I used to associate with stuff like that all the time. You know I was never the best choice for anyone." None of his clique was pushy or intruding, they readily understand and accept, it was a comfort that Shizuo honestly appreciated, and took advantage of.

"Pathetic fellas," Kasuka's comment was completely ill-intention free, but his serious features have always added other spectrum to the matter.

"Crazy fuckers," Tom held his glass as if calling a toast.

"Crackpot assholes," Shinra added to their usual circle of insults.

"Obdurate traitors," Shizuo snorted, slouching in his chair like he hasn't just brought absolute condemnation upon himself.

"Oh, Shizuo-kun! That's ridiculously rich coming from you,'' Shinra started, sharing a look with Tom, "Don't you think?"

"Huh?" Shizuo must have missed something somewhere.

"Yeah, if there was a traitor among us, it would be you!" Tom narrowed his eyes through the accusation, and Shizuo turned to Kasuka for a clue.

"Ni-san, you're married." Kasuka folded his arms against his chest, "That makes _you_ the traitor." The other two nodded fervently.

"Izaya and I were forced to marry! It's not like any of us wanted this, whatever this is." He gestured wildly then pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand while fishing  a pack of cigarette from his pocket with the other. This topic brought him to the edge faster than the sight of Izaya's switchblade. ''It's not like you guys are single!" he paused, "Well, Tom is."

"We're joking, don't take it to the heart," Shinra waved his hands in surrender. "By the way Kasuka, you haven't told him yet!" he clapped.

"Oh, yeah," Kasuka handed him few papers that apparently required Shizuo's signature.

Shizuo knew what it was, he heard Tom saying he was the richest Heiwajima now, and his raised limb trembled, his color faded as if the printed words sucked all of it and left him pale as the sheets in his hand. His stomach churned and he felt nauseated as he skimmed through the contents.

 

The game was over.

 

 

His signature adorned the page, black and clear like the feeling of unfairness he was subjected to.

"D-Don't te..ll Izaya about this," he pleaded, holding his brother's gaze, "Please."

Kasuka stopped Shinra from saying something then promised he wouldn't tell a word.

 

 

**************************

 

 

Namie looked horrible, a ghost of her usual self, hair messy and pulled up with an old pin, her usual fleshy attire was replaced by cheap jeans and a worn out T-shirt, Kadota even noticed shadow of red vessels at the corner of her eyes, but to think she was crying seemed absurd. She looked bone deep tired with the slump of her shoulders and the silence she rarely chose to maintain. In the short span of time they spend together he knew this wasn't her. She was bright, talkative, snotty, and in control. The sight of her defeated form brought a twinge of pain to his chest.

 _Shizu-chan the bastard._ Stealing Izaya, and deceiving Namie were two things Kadota can never forgive.

"Jerk, I'll kill him," he whispered, tightening his grip on the champagne's thin glass.

"I'd rather you kill your-oh sorry, I meant _his_ slut instead," Namie hissed, pushing stray dark strands behind her ear. ''But you're just a pussy, we both know you won't do anything." Her tone had a thread of finality and judgment, it poured oil on Kadota's fire of envy and betrayal.

"Hold your tongue, lady," he said, but Namie wasn't the type to shut up so fast after only saying so much.

"Or what? You'll cry? I'm so scared," she smirked and watched as Kadota ran through his mind to find a convincing reply.

"Shut up," he raised his voice, but only slightly.

"Make me," she dared. But as expected Kadota turned his head the other way and refused to delve deeper.  She sighed, this man must had found a running stream of patience in his lands of black gold. He rarely raised his voice and there were no provocations that could break his calmness. It wasn't a surprise that _the snake_ managed to play him all this long. "You know, this is why he never really loved you," her words caught his attention back, "Izaya likes to be handled roughly, a reason to fall head over heels for someone like Shizuo. You on the other hand, so patient, so calm and submissive. All your actions are well planned and neutralized they make you boring, too boring for him to love." The result was pleasant, Namie liked the furrow between his eyebrows, the tight shut of his lids. Kadota rubbed his temples as if he was trying to concentrate, Namie felt she was close to cracking him and then grinned as she imagined what this man's rage would look like. "I overheard a conversation, Izaya was telling his friend how Shizuo's spanks tasted like sugar! Poor thing, he'd never had sugar with you, I presume?"

"Stop, he promised me," his words were strangled, barely audible with the music filling the room.

"Of course, so did Shizuo to me."

"But Izaya's different, he's.."

"Wake up already, you're sounding pitiful."

"You're upset because Shizu-chan dumped you! Show me evidences."

''Go ask him."

 

 

Right, all what he needed was walking up to Izaya and ask him to confirm his love and to renew his vow. He was living a nightmare and Namie's words tormented him that he wanted to scream. Izaya's kiss could save him, Izaya's touch could wake him up to a beautiful life where they belonged to each other again, but in the back of his mind something told him that Namie wasn't lying and he was consistently denying the reality for the sake of an unreachable delusion.

He looked at Shizuo from across the room, the blond looked comfortable with nothing on his mind and a care free smile on his lips. Surrounded by his friends, and at his room Izaya was waiting his return. Feeling his blood burning with hatred, he gripped the air in his palm and barged out of the bar with thunder loud stomps.

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'd like to say sorry for the tardiness of this chapter. Somnolent was going through her finals at the original posting date. She told me to apologize to you guys, but she didn't apologize to me when she dumped unedited 1k words draft on my ass and left to US. She still owes me money by the way. 
> 
> Anyway! Happy 4th of July my dear American readers, I hope you have a great day! If you light any fireworks, remember to be careful.

It wasn't too late when Izaya woke up to steady knocks on the door, he pulled his sleep heavy limbs and shuffled towards the annoying sound. It couldn't be Shizuo because he had a keycard, Izaya thought as he tried to figure out who could be behind the door, and what they wanted. He looked around for something to put on, and found that his best choice was Shizuo's maroon robe. He wrapped his naked form securely with the cold silk that made goosebumps rise on his skin.

Just as he reached the door, the knocking stopped, and he paused for few seconds, hesitating to turn the knob. A feeling in his gut making him uncomfortable and suspicious of whatever was coming next. He opened the door and glanced at his mysterious visitor through the narrow crack.

"What do you w…" He froze in the middle of his sentence, words refusing to form and his body not producing any response, being as useless as his brain.

"May I come in?" Kadota asked, and stepped in instead of waiting for ratification, nudging Izaya aside and slamming the door shut.

"Dota-chin, what a surprise!" Izaya said, after regaining his balance.

"Tell me that you love me, Izaya." Kadota blurted out, his patience running so low that he was unable to go through regular greetings, his chest burdened with the weight of inevitable pain and regret as he knew what would be Izaya's answer, he felt it, tugging at his heart mercilessly. He looked at the way Izaya stood wide-eyed and motionless, at the way he averted his gaze and rubbed his elbow, incapable of letting out a whisper. Everything was becoming clear to him as certainty struck his puzzled emotions.

"I…Dota-chin, listen, I don’t know where to start, but first, I want to apologize f.." Izaya said, still refusing to lift his head.

Finding nothing to maintain contact with, Kadota's eyes inspected Izaya's body, looking him up and down, and narrowing instantly upon noticing a faint finger prints around Izaya's wrists and a vicious black and blue bite mark marring the porcelain skin over his clavicle.

"Save it. There's no way a _slut_ like you could feel _sorry_ ," For the first time, Kadota's voice was dripping venom, and for the first time his whole being trembled with anger, boiling and uncontrolled. He felt like he was someone else, like there was a demon possessing him, like a doll moved by strings of despair. In a second, he marched toward Izaya and yanked his wrist to a position between their chests. Izaya, by reflex, tried to put some distance, and pull himself free but to no avail. "He fucked you," Kadota seethed, tightening his grip, " _you let him fuck you._ " Izaya shook his head.

"No, he didn't. Dota-chin let me go! You're scaring me!" Izaya attempted to appear calm, but the desperate edge to his voice gave him away.

"Liar!" Izaya felt pain less than a second after a stinging burn landed on his cheek. His ears blocked momentarily and there was a metallic taste in his mouth. His balance wavered from the force of the slap, and then he was roughly pushed to the floor.

Izaya was pressed down and restricted by Kadota's weight on him, his forearms pinned above his head, and his mouth covered with a large sweaty hand.

"You thought you could do whatever you want to me and get away with it? Because I was kind to you, you thought I couldn't come and hurt you?" he slowly removed his hand, allowing Izaya some space to talk back.

"What are you going to do? Because, unless you kill me, you wouldn't be safe. I'll destroy you if you further assaulted me." Izaya's expression turned murderous, eyes dark like it never was, and mouth set in a straight line. It was a format he's never directed toward Kadota before.

It meant one thing, they were enemies from this moment on.

''Are you threatening me?" Kadota chuckled, although he knew what Izaya was really capable of.

"Weren't you?" Izaya shot back through gritted teeth. But his jaw went slack and the breath escaped his lungs suddenly when Kadota repositioned  himself on Izaya, pressing their hips together and grinding. "Ah! Dota….chiin, stop!"

"Why should I? Because you don't deserve it, or because I'll regret it later?" he used his free hand to caress Izaya's flank, and moving it across his chest. "I know all your mind games, you can't play them on me. I suggest you find another way to convince me to stop. Begging, perhaps?" he breathed the last bit next to Izaya's flushed ear, then nipped on it. Izaya threw his head to the side, and away from the other's touch.

This was disgusting, Izaya felt disgusted with himself and his body, reacting funny to Kadota's rough strokes. This was wrong, he wanted it to stop. The thought of Shizuo walking in on them, and accusing him of cheating mortified him, he wouldn't be able to explain anything. Tears swelled in his eyes, leaving drop by drop and forcing pathetic sobs out his throat.

"No… please sto..p, please …ple.." He started wiggling and kicking, trying to break free or make the task harder for Kadota to accomplish.

Kadota watched as Izaya resisted him with all his might, tears rolling down his cheeks non-stop, then he felt sick in his stomach. This was the person he wanted to protect a good years of his life, this was the person he wanted to pamper and establish a long-term relationship with. And now, Izaya was _crying_ because of him.

He couldn't do this anymore, it wasn't his intention from the beginning to violate Izaya. He wanted to punish him, break him, but not like this.

_What happened to me? What have I done?_

"Hey, Izaya, listen, I won't do anything to you, I'm not a scum!" Kadota said, but Izaya didn't seem to hear him as he continued to fight him. "Izaya! I said I won't do anything!" when he had the raven's attention, he slowly moved away, and finally let go. Izaya quickly retreated to the wall and fixed the robe tightly around him.

"I can't believe this happened," Kadota started.

"This should be my line, Kyouhei." Izaya sobbed.

"I know, I'm sorry, but you deserved it, at least the punch,'' As if on cue, Izaya brought his fingers up to detect the damage on his cheek, it hurt, his teeth, his gum, his cracked lip. Everything hurt, not just his face. "You told me that you hated him. You lied. All what we lived together was a lie, you never loved me. Answer me Izaya, why did you do that? Doesn't my feelings matter to you one bit?"

"All that time, I didn't want to hurt you, I thought if I was cold, you would grow tired of me and leave, but you never did! I knew this day would come! But I thought maybe if I kept pretending, I'd end up content with my life with you….I can't do that anymore. I'm so sorry, so, _so_ sorry, please forgive me."

"I can't. I'm so mad. You don't know how it felt waking up that morning to a newspaper telling me you got married! I came here to fix things, but it was already ruined." He lowered his head then, as if finally acknowledging the damage exhausted him.

"I'm sorry," Izaya repeated, he had nothing else to offer, he's not sorry for loving Shizuo, not sorry he married him. But he is sorry it had to hurt Kyouhei, he certainly deserved better.

"Stop apologizing, I told you I won't forgive you. Goodbye," The click of the door being closed gently had Izaya flinching, it would've been less hurtful, if Kyouhei had slammed the door. Izaya stood there for less than a minute, took a deep breath and convinced himself, that what _Kadota_ did made the equal. He shrugged out of the rob and headed to the bathroom, determined to wash away every last trace Kadota left on his body, so when his _husband_ got back, Izaya would be clean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're [Nisaki-Chan](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/) and [Somnolent Bunny](https://somnolentbunny.tumblr.com/%20) on tumblr, feel free to drop by!


	24. Chapter 24

Shizuo watched as the numbers of the floors changed, and he fidgeted, he didn't know how to face Izaya, how to tell him about the will. The doors to the elevator opened and he found himself face to face with Kadota. His first reaction was wanting to shout _what the hell are you doing here_ , but his nerves stopped him short. Their eyes met and for a split second he felt the hatred from Kadota enveloping him like something physical, his stomach dropped. Something was wrong. He shoved the man aside and jogged the rest of the way to his suite, he yanked the door open and scanned the room quickly, eyes darting from object to object, searching for something out of the place. He found nothing but his rob, lying on the floor near the entrance, it hasn't been there when he went out. His heart beat faster as he heard the sound of the tub being filled in the bathroom, he marched the way there and barely contained himself from kicking the door. Izaya flinched as Shizuo made his way inside, heat rushing to his face when he remembered that he wasn't wearing anything.

''Shizu-chan?''

''What was he doing here?'' Shizuo wasn't shouting but his voice carried an ugly accusation, Izaya heard the implication loud and clear, and he couldn't help the flare of anger he felt at his husband's tone.

''What do you think he was doing?'' He snapped.

''Izaya...'' Shizuo warned, and Izaya took a breath, it wasn't worth fighting over, he knew that their relationship or whatever it was he was trying to cultivate between them wasn't strong enough to take an argument this soon. So he calmed himself down.

''He asked me if I ever loved him,'' He said truthfully, ''And he didn't like my answer,'' He was sad about it, but saying it out loud to Shizuo made him realize that he was relieved too. He was finally free from the relationship he forced himself into, and he felt like he could breathe for the first time in a while.

He smiled at the stunned expression on Shizuo's face, but the movement caused his cheek to sting, he let out a hiss that alarmed Shizuo.

''What happened to you?'' Shizuo asked, worried and angry at the same time, as he used his hand to turn Izaya's face to the side and examine it.

''Told you he didn't like my answer,'' Izaya joked, but Shizuo's eyes were flaring, flame coming to life in their depth.

''That man is dead,'' He hissed. Before he could get out of the bathroom, Izaya clang to his forearm, stopping him.

''Shizuo, please,'' He reasoned, ''I deserved at least a punch,''

''He has no right to hit you!'' Shizuo was screaming now ''I will break his fucking fingers, every single one of them!''

Izaya stared at his husband in wonder, this was the first time he witnessed Shizuo's anger directed at someone who wasn't him. When he stood to the side and observed, Shizuo's rage was magnificent, almost beauteous in its danger. And even if he didn't cause it, it was still for _him_. Izaya felt a sense of possessiveness bubbling up in his chest, along with something akin to satisfaction. Shizuo would kill a man for him, and there was no rush higher than this.

He threw himself at Shizuo, arms coming around tout muscles, and held on, his breath reflecting back at him from where it hit Shizuo's clavicle.

''I'm okay,'' He said ''It's not worth it, Shizu-chan,''

In his embrace, he felt Shizuo relaxing, all of the anger drained out of him, and this? It was another thing he held over Shizuo, he was the only person who could stand in the face of Shizuo's wrath and calm him down. It was a heady feeling that made Izaya giddy.

''Join me?'' He asked sweetly, head tilted to the side to point to the now filled bathtub. Shizuo inhaled and nodded, and Izaya stepped back and started to help his husband undress.

Minutes later, they were settled in the tub, Shizuo's back against the porcelain with Izaya between his legs, leaning back on his chest. The warm water felt nice on their skin and they didn't share words for a long time, then Shizuo shifted, clearing his throat. ''Izaya,'' He called hesitantly.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing wrong per se, just inconvenient maybe...'' Shizuo tried to start the next sentence several times before he finally succeeded in letting it out. ''The lawyer called me,''

Izaya gulped, he knew; now that they contacted him, they would definitely inform his husband too, he just didn't think it would be so soon. He hang his head and smiled bitterly, thanking his luck that Shizuo couldn't see his face in this moment. ''And?'' He braced himself for the blow but instead Shizuo said:

''And he told me it would take more time for the procedures to be finished,'' Shizuo fired out, words almost jumbled with how fast he was saying them. Izaya smiled so big despite the pain in his cheek. Shizuo was lying, he was lying because he wanted to stay with Izaya.

''Oh really?'' Izaya asked, putting as much innocence as he could muster, he wasn't about to tell Shizuo he knew and ruin this.

 Shizuo's arms tightened around Izaya, and he buried his face in the back of Izaya's neck when he answered. ''Yes,''

Izaya couldn't help it anymore, he turned his head back till his lips attached to Shizuo's, kissing him happily.

''Anything else you'd like to say? Your feelings on the matter, perhaps?'' Izaya asked, grinning. He wanted Shizuo to tell him that he wanted this too, that he wasn't alone in this. But his stupid husband had to make it difficult.

''It's annoying, of course, but we have no choice,''

Izaya pushed away from him then, quickly stepping out of the tub, and wrapping a towel around his waist. Stupid protozoan, how could he say that right after kissing Izaya? Brainless bastard.

''Where are you going?'' Shizuo asked, a dumb, surprised expression on his face, like he seriously thought Izaya would stay in his arms after telling him he was annoying, idiot.

''To sleep!'' Izaya announced, making sure to slam the door as hard as he could after him.


	25. Chapter 25

No matter how hard he tries to make things work, he always ends up ruining everything. He thinks he's doing good, but luck takes it upon itself to turn Shizuo's decisions into the most stupid or less pondered upon.

Last night, he told Izaya that the lawyer needed more time to wrap up the will matter wholly. It was a lie, but it was meant to give him extra time until he found a way to convince Izaya that their marriage was what they both needed to lead a happy, fulfilling life. In this short while he could prove to Izaya that he was the only one for him. Of course, like usual, it didn't turn out well. Izaya, being the complicated flea he was, got upset right after kissing him in the bathtub.

Shizuo was lost, it got out of his hands. He needed help. That was why he was having lunch with his friends, they might be able to suggest something useful, although it was highly unlikely. That wasn't the toughest problem, he would welcome any idea, but telling them the truth, the real situation of his marriage was what terrified him the most.

He's been silent for most of the meal, he had to say what he wanted to say before he missed his chance. He glanced left, then right, his friends didn't seem to mind his gloom or lack of speech.

"Uhm…" he started, and it wasn't hard to get their attention, they stared intently at him as if they predicted he wanted to vent or ask for advice.

He had good friends, they deserved to know the truth.

"First, I don't want any of this to reach Shirou no matter what, okay?"

Tom and Shinra nodded simultaneously. Kasuka narrowed his eyes toward Shinra, he didn't trust the idiot's ability to keep his tongue tight.

"Say, nii-san, your secret is safe with me and Tom." Kasuka said, encouraging his brother to continue.

"Ouch!" Shinra said, smacking the side of Kasuka's head without any real intent behind it.

"I need all of you to think with me," Shizuo looked at Shinra, he believed the doctor could be serious at times. He saw it before. "Izaya and I only approved to follow the will because we decided to divorce as soon as we get the money." Shizuo paused, "But, I fucked up and actually fell for Izaya. I don't want divorce. The problem is that Izaya is really hard to understand, he's giving me mixed signals. Last night, I told him about the lawyer's call. I lied about it, I told him the procedures will take one more month. Do you know what he did?" Shizuo flailed his hands in the air, and his voice got louder.

"No," Tom answered for the three of them.

"He kissed me!" Shizuo slammed his hand on the table, startling people around them, and causing the dishes, silver wear, and glasses atop the table to rattle, "The next minute, he got upset, and left! I don't even know what the fuck is wrong with him!"

"Calm down, Shizuo," Tom required.

"You must have done something in that minute." Kasuka accused his brother without batting an eye.

"Like what?" Shizuo snapped.

"Just try to remember, did you say anything after that?" Shinra joined the conversation, he knew Izaya better, and the raven wasn't one to act without reason.

"Uh…he asked me how I felt about it," Shizuo said, head tilted to the side in confusion. "I said it was annoying because I didn't want to give myself away, and--"

"Shizuo, You're an idiot." Shinra said, sighing shortly after.

"Izaya knows," Kasuka said, "the lawyer, of course, called him as well."

"What? Why nobody bothered to tell me?" Shizuo replied, pushing his bangs back, "wait, does that mean Izaya was just playing along with me? Then he was upset because he knew I was lying?"

"No, he was upset because you didn't confront him, because you refused to admit you were lying for the sake of saving your marriage." Shinra explained, mimicking the deadpan on Kasuka's face.

 

_Wait, wait, wait, wait! What does all this mean? Izaya knew? He kissed me right after I made up that lie, didn't he?_

 

All things went in one direction, toward a clear conclusion that was hard to digest. Shizuo's heart thrummed against his ribcage.

Could it be that---

_No,no,no,no…_

Those were only assumptions; his wishful thinking, and it would stay so unless he had evidence, a valid confirmation from Izaya himself.

For some reason his mind displayed a conversation between him and Izaya few days ago. Izaya had told him about his beloved, the one that didn't return Izaya's feelings for he was a protozoan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_A protozoan?!_

Shizuo's eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat, and a sharp intake of air stretched his lungs. He put his hands over his head.

"H- he.. loves me," Shizuo murmured. Shinra was clapping in the background when Shizuo suddenly jumped from his seat, his tone catching an edge of determination.

"I need to find him."

 

Shizuo froze in spot when he finally found Izaya in the garden. The raven was peacefully sipping his tea while having a chat with his sister Mairu. Shizuo just stood there waiting for the girl to leave, he wanted a private moment with Izaya. Shizuo spent few minutes repeating what he wanted to say, but when he woke up from his daze, Izaya wasn't there.

He couldn't go anywhere far, he was right before Shizuo's eyes seconds ago. Shizuo sprinted toward the elevators, Izaya might be going back to their suite. Shizuo's body was about to give out, exhaustion and nervousness ganging up against him. He was running toward an end, an end that might destroy him beyond repair, or make him the happiest man alive.

He caught a glimpse of Izaya's form, he was going into one of the elevators. Shizuo called for him, but it was too late, Izaya was looking at Shizuo through the slowly closing doors. Their eyes met, and Shizuo couldn't keep it inside anymore, he shouted on top of his lungs.

"Izaya, I love you!"

But he was looking at the doors, at his poorly reflected image on them. He roared, stomping once, and banging on the metal with his fists until the impact dented the shape of them into the doors.

"Fuck!" he cursed while taking off in the stairs' direction.

 

 

*************************************************

 

Izaya put a hand on his thrumming heart, and clutched the hotel worker standing next to him.

"What did he say?" he couldn't distinguish what Shizuo said exactly, but if he heard right, then Shizuo has just confessed to him.

"I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't paying attention." The man apologetically shook his head.

 

 *****************************************

 

 

Completely out of breath, Shizuo stood in front of the elevator's door on the floor where their suite is located, he didn't know he could run this fast, the electronic board was still counting numbers, but if he really wanted to catch Izaya this time, he should at least be this fast.

_Ding._

"I love you!" Shizuo shouted again, then blinked several times. His forehead creased and a faint whimper escaped him as he realized there was a shocked stranger staring back at him. He took three steps to the back, then fell on his knees, covering his blushing face.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" he whispered.

Suddenly there was warmth leaning against his trembling body, thin arms encircling his waist, and a smell so sweet that could only be Izaya. Shizuo slowly lifted his head, and felt the other's chest pressed firmly against his back. Izaya's heart beat was racing, slamming strongly between them.

"Shizu-chan, I love you too.'' Izaya tightened his hold.

Shizuo took a deep breath and felt like he was breathing for the first time in a long while. He turned around, taking Izaya in a strong, silent embrace before scooping him up and making to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being late! I literally have no excuse to defend myself with, I was just lazing around. I'M SO SORRY Nisaki has nothing to do with this, it's all me :(
> 
> The next update would still be on the 14th of this month!
> 
> -SomnolentBunny


	26. Chapter 26

They started kissing before they reached their room, and it was so like the other many kisses they shared and yet so different. This kiss wasn't a ploy, wasn't something Izaya planned and dressed for and had to run his mouth to get.

It wasn't innocent either, the intent was obvious with every drag of lips and every embarrassing whimper he let out into Shizuo's mouth. He was thankful that Shizuo was carrying him, otherwise he'd be on the ground by now.

His brain barely registered the door closing, followed by the telling _click_ of the lock.

Shizuo laid him down on the bed and crawled after him, arms and legs caging Izaya in. The way Shizuo was looking at him made him wonder if he had the same love struck, awed look on his face. He was oddly okay with it, he hoped he did have it, let his husband see the love and want in his features.

Kissing Shizuo was addicting, he was melting down onto the mattress as Shizuo pressed him harder with his body. Izaya was losing his mind with the way Shizuo was moving his hips, rutting against him.

He could feel Shizuo's erection, hard and hot through too many layers of clothes and they should start getting naked right the fuck now. He whined and pulled at Shizuo's shirt, kicking with his legs to get the shoes off. Shizuo was on board and more coordinated than Izaya for once, and he stripped them down like he'd done this before.

''Shizu-chan,''

He couldn't recognize his own voice, wrecked and scratchy and they haven't done anything but making out. Shizuo was trailing kisses down his throat, licking and biting occasionally. He stopped near Izaya's clavicle and sucked hard, leaving a mark on the white, unblemished skin.

''Possessive bastard,'' Izaya huffed, and it was too breathless and fond. Shizuo gave him a toothy grin, eyes gleaming dangerously. He dove right back and started suckling on Izaya's pulse point, behind his left ear and on his shoulder.

Every purple bruise felt like a gift to Izaya and he cried out, arching up into his husband, using his body to ask for more.

''You love it,'' Shizuo panted into his neck, and Izaya's, usually impressive, brain took too long to get the words. He wanted to answer, something snarky, to continue the banter.

He was good at this, had words and spaces and punctuation down to a T. Honest. He'd remember soon, but Shizuo's heat was melting his bones and molding him anew and he couldn't be bothered with language right now.

He let out a high pitched moan instead, loving the drag of their naked cocks together, and he started scratching at Shizuo's back. He was about to come just from this, when his husband pulled away and locked their eyes together.

Izaya understood what Shizuo was asking, and he nodded. Arm stretching to the side to open the nightstand's drawer. His hand rooted for awhile before his fingers curled around the bottle of lube the staff had so generously provided, and pulled it out, handing it to Shizuo amidst their kissing.

Shizuo groaned into his mouth, breaking the kiss and sucking a sharp breath, Izaya urged him to move, pushing at his shoulders. In compliance, Shizuo made his way down Izaya's body, sucked another mark on his hip bone before he did the same to the inside of Izaya's thigh.

There wouldn't be a place on him without Shizuo's love bites tomorrow, and Izaya was looking forward to stare at them and press them down with his fingers till they fucking ache and tell him this was real, it was happening.

The sound of the small bottle opening filled his ears, and he felt delirious with how much he wanted this, he'd never been so overwhelmed before, everything shutting down and focusing solemnly on Shizuo's fingers, slick with lube, circling his hole.

The first finger slid into him slowly, Shizuo stopping to look up at him to make sure it wasn't too much. He pushed it in to the knuckle and pulled out, repeating the action several times before pouring more lube and pushing back in. This time with two digits.

The feel of them inside of Izaya wasn't new, he'd fingered himself before, but it was hundred times better because it was Shizuo, Shizuo's fingers scissoring him, readying him to take his husband for the first time, and fuck he was already so close to blowing his load it was embarrassing.

Shizuo rested his head on Izaya's bent knee, hot breath tickling its inside, and everything was too much and not enough.

''Hurry, Shizuo come on!''

Apparently, Shizuo didn't have the energy to fight Izaya on this, he breached Izaya with three fingers and started thrusting them in and out in earnest, changing the angle a few times till Izaya moaned out loud.

''Good?'' Shizuo asked, and Izaya's breath hitched at how wrecked and gorgeous his husband looked. He bobbed his head twice and pushed his ass down, whimpering when Shizuo's digits left him entirely.

He didn't feel the loss for long, because Shizuo flipped him over, lifting him from the waist till Izaya was positioned on his hands and knees, Shizuo's body blanketing him.

His well lubed hole gave under the pressure of Shizuo's cock, and in one slow slide, Shizuo sheathed himself inside Izaya, arms coming around to circle his waist.

''Damn you feel so _good_ ,'' Shizuo hissed out, his deep, hoarse voice causing Izaya to tremble.

Shizuo is too damn big, filling him up and driving him insane with lust, he felt complete, perfect. Like he was beautiful and loved and he never ever wanted to leave this bed, or Shizuo's arms again. He wanted to live here, with Shizuo's heat and smell all over him, forcing him deeper in love with the man he thought he hated.

It was impossible to think about a moment in which he didn't want Shizuo, maybe the too long nights of obsessing and loving and longing had erased them and maybe they never existed. In that moment they were moving together, drowning in pleasure. Two half that finally came together, finally whole.

''I love you,'' The words were punched out of him, and Shizuo's thrusts faltered for a second before they became harder, stronger. Izaya mewled, body on fire and blood boiling, heat sliding down his spine and pooling in his stomach, demanding to be let out.

''Shizuo..I can't..I can't,'' He came with a shout, soiling the sheets below them, and he felt Shizuo's teeth sinking into his shoulder as his husband followed him over the edge, the warmth of his release filling Izaya and trickling down his thigh.

Shizuo let out a grunt as he pulled out and they both sprawled down, immediately moving closer.

They end up with Izaya's head pillowed on Shizuo's shoulder, right above his heart. Shizuo's arm tight around him, hand petting his sweaty hair.

Izaya fell asleep to the feel of soft lips on his temple, whispering what was sure to become his favourite three words ever.

''I love you,''  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr as [Nisaki](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/) And my wonderful co-writer [Somnolentbunny](https://somnolentbunny.tumblr.com/)


	27. Chapter 27

It wasn't the first time that he awoke with Izaya between his arms. For the past week, it was almost a daily occurrence for his body to be pressed against Izaya's warmth while welcoming the early rays of light. But this time it was different, he felt like he obtained a new life with every breath he took. This time he wasn't pining, sad, scared, or worried that Izaya would leave any minute and bring an end to this temporary dream.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize he held Izaya tighter until the other let out a soft whimper and squirmed. Shizuo held his breath, ready for Izaya to wake up. Instead the raven just snuggled to him and continued on his slumber.

Watching Izaya's sleeping face, Shizuo eagerly waited for those thick lashes to snap up and reveal the prettiest red in all times.

It didn't happen, and no matter how tempting waking Izaya up was, he didn't want to be the culprit, but after a good quarter an hour, as the clock showed, he decided to tease Izaya to awakening. He brought his finger up and traced Izaya's lower lip with the slightest contact, chuckling as Izaya bit his lip in mild annoyance. He proceeded with pinching Izaya's cheek and tapping on his nose, barley restraining himself from laughing when Izaya attempted to swat his hand like he would a fly.

Shizuo's eyes scanned Izaya's skin, there were many kisses' marks, and one prominent bruise that stood out just above Izaya's collar bone. It made Shizuo guilty, nevertheless, he pressed it. His face a deadpan.

"Aahh!" Izaya gasped, and jolted out of his sleep. His torso half up, supported only by his elbows. He gave Shizuo a look of genuine disbelief, lids still heavy with sleep.

"Good morning," Shizuo said, a soft smile stretching his lips, and a shine in his irises that made Izaya want to forgive him right away.

"Fuck you," Izaya replied, falling onto the mattress without breaking eye contact with Shizuo.

"Again? We've just done it seven hours ago," Shizuo said, raising an eye brow in a challenge that stole the last bit of Izaya's annoyance, and sent him into a state of full alertness. He smirked, turning around to properly face Shizuo.

"I didn't know I married an old man, but, Shizu-chan, if you're still tired, I can go easy on you," Shizuo was lost for words, he looked like he was contemplating something seriously as he shuffled his leg around Izaya's.

"Is your body okay?" Shizuo ended up saying, a pink hue, spreading from one ear to the other. It was, apparently, contagious because Izaya's face was flaming -his whole body was-as memories from last night danced before his eyes. Izaya pressed their bodies together and flipped them so he was on top, pinning the other down. He shifted a bit to line up their hips. Shizuo shut his eyes, groaning, and Izaya felt his member reacting to the sound. Licking his lips, and lowering them near Shizuo's ear, he whispered:

"I'm fine I can take you right about now," he nipped the shell of Shizuo's ear, moaning  as he rolled his hips against delicious hardness.

"Ah..aah!" It felt so good, he couldn't stop, his hips were moving on their own, hot sensation piling in his stomach and between his legs.

Izaya didn't know when they started kissing, it must be Shizuo's roaming hands that kept him distracted. They were all over him, scratching his back and feeling his flanks. Shizuo finally gripped Izaya's thigh and turned them around without breaking the kiss.

Izaya pulled Shizuo away by the hair to catch his breath, and Shizuo started tracing kisses from his temple to his jaw, all the way to the base of his neck. His movements alternated to licking, nibbling, and kissing, and he went further down to Izaya's crotch. Shizuo glanced at his erection then he wrapped his fingers loosely around it and tasted the tip. Izaya gasped and clutched the sheets, their eyes met. Izaya tried desperately to look somewhere else, but couldn't peel his eyes away as Shizuo stuck his tongue out and licked the whole length of his erection. Blond strands sticking to his forehead, and a single sweat drop rolled down his cheekbone. The view made Izaya twitch for more.

Izaya gulped, maybe it was a mistake to marry a super sexy man after all.

"Can I suck on it?" Shizuo said, looking into Izaya's widening eyes. Izaya's jaw drooped as Shizuo wore an innocent face. Tilting his head to the side a little, and blinking; successfully imitating a child asking for candy.

The bastard was doing this on purpose, there was no way a person would look naturally pure when he was asking to suck on a cock. And there was no reason behind the question itself, but wanting him to admit his desire to fuck Shizuo's mouth.

Izaya nodded anyway, and watched as Shizuo took all of him in one go, sliding down until his lips hit the base.

"Aaah! Ah..mmnh Shi-zu-chaahn!" it felt incredible, warm and slick, tightening around him. Shizuo switched from sucking to bobbing his head, and Izaya's body shuddered beneath him. Izaya could feel his climax nearing. He shut his eyes, snapping his hips up and shoving his cock deeper down Shizuo's throat. Izaya moaned in protest as his hips were pinned down and the blissful heat surrounding him disappeared.

When he looked up, Shizuo was clutching his throat, his features twisting into confusion.

"Did it feel that good?" Shizuo said, his voice was somewhat off. Izaya jumped to sit next to Shizuo and threw his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry! I got too excited, I….are you okay? Does it----ah!" Shizuo pushed him back to his flat position on the bed, moving to snatch something from the bedside table, and returning to hover above Izaya.

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure you would be after I'm finished with you,"

Izaya hissed at the feeling of two fingers entering him together, the burn of stretch kept him tense until Shizuo's lips were on his. While they kissed, Izaya felt a third finger entering him. He gasped, and reflexively grasped Shizuo's wrist. Shizuo stopped, probably thinking that he's hurt him, so Izaya slowly guided Shizuo's fingers deeper, and grinded against them, letting out a breathy moan.

Shizuo groaned, removing his hands, and pushing Izaya's legs apart.

"I guess you're ready then," Shizuo stroked his cock a few times, coating it  with what was left of lube on his hand. Staring at Izaya like he was going to eat him. Izaya clutched the pillow, his eyes flickering from Shizuo's to his cock.

Izaya bit his lower lip, and spread his legs further. He heard Shizuo cursing before he felt him pressing at his hole and ramming into it.

"Aaahh!" Izaya threw his head back, and lifted his ass to accommodate Shizuo's angle. He folded his legs around Shizuo's waist, keeping him still, but Shizuo moved, rocking both of them forward.

Izaya's insides burned, he threaded his fingers in Shizuo's hair, and waited till the pain turned into pleasure. The _no_ on the tip of his tongue became _yes_ , and his ass pushed up to meet Shizuo, seeking more.

"Harder!" he shouted, and Shizuo nestled his face in the nape of Izaya's neck, panting, his hips thrusting harder to fulfill his husband's wishes. 

"Shizuo!" Izaya released with a load moan, his vision going white, and his mind numb with ecstasy. Shizuo still held on to his motionless spent body, fucking him faster. Losing rhythm and technique as he neared his climax.

He shoved himself so deep and came, Izaya's walls clamping around him, greedily sucking all his cum inside.

He lied next to Izaya, and for a while they said nothing.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"We should extend our stay here,"

"Why?"

Izaya turned around, looked at Shizuo through half lidded eyes, a playful smile on his lips.

"Our honeymoon has only just started." 

 

 

 

 

 

     


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in the chapter posting. I'm having major life crisis(orthopedics final) Please wish me luck, or if you're religious, keep me in your prayers.

The edges of his vision blurred, the voices around him turning into a far away whoosh. Like the sound of a highway, or a class room with no teacher. Buzzing.

His head was killing him.

Sitting in the lonely corner, downing whiskey like he wouldn't survive if he didn't was not how Kyouhei Kadota imagined spending his time. One; he was never a drinker, and second. He didn't picture himself being dumped by the love of his life.

The worst of it, was his ability to see how happy they were together. Tucked close in a bench in the opposite side of him, surrounded by family and friends.  Shizuo's arms draped over Izaya's shoulders, Izaya's eyes sparkling and his cheeks flushed. He was talking a mile a minute, and even though Kyouhei couldn't hear him, he knew Izaya was very immersed in whatever he was saying.

The kick to the gut, however, was Shizuo's expression. His lips had a tender curve to them, an amused but a fond smile. He looked so content, so fucking in love that Kyouhei felt the urge to laugh creep up on him. He didn't know if he looked like that when he was with Izaya. Maybe he didn't, it certainly would hurt Shizuo more than it did him to lose Izaya. And if Kyouhei had learnt one thing, it was that Izaya was a leaver.

Someday not so far, Shizuo would be alone in some bar, drinking his ass off. No one would be there to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart. Maybe then, Kyouhei could feel better, could look him in the eye and think: Serves you right.

''You're going to stay here all night?'' Namie's irritated tone broke his haze, and he scowled at her. He lifted the glass to his mouth, but the annoying woman caught his wrist. Took his tumbler away with her other hand.

''You had enough,'' She snapped. The way she stared him down made him feel weird. Like his stomach was clenching. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe Namie is right.

''What do you want?'' He whined.

''Get up! Let's do something!'' She gestured with her head at the happy couple and Kyouhei lost it.

''They won't take us back even if they did break up! Just fucking look at them! They won't break up.'' He knew, because Izaya never looked at him the way he looked at Shizuo. Like Izaya's sun and moon rise and set over the strong line of Shizuo's shoulders. Fucking whiskey. Izaya wasn't a leaver, Kyouhei wasn't enough to make him stay.

''It's not fair, they get to be happy after they hurt us! You help me get our revenge,'' She started pulling him up from the stool and he almost fell as he stood.  Steadying himself on the bar he stared at Namie with confusion.

''We can break them apart. Just help me.''

For some petty reason, he nodded and followed her. He wasn't like that. He didn't want to hurt Izaya. But he wanted to hurt Shizuo, and he fucking would.

*********************

Izaya's phone buzzed in his pocket. Announcing the arrival of a new message. He pulled it out, and the name of the sender made him scowl. He wasn't ready to hear from Kyou- Kadota again. The content of the message, however, made him pause.

[I owe you an apology. Please let me invite you to a drink, I don't want things between us to end on a bad note. We deserve better than that.]

''Something wrong?'' Shizuo asked. Izaya sighed and shook his head.

''No. I just...I'll go get a drink, then back to our room.''

''I'll come along,'' Shizuo made to get up but Izaya stopped him.

''No need to ruin your night. I'm just going to sleep.''

Shizuo looked between him and their friends seated around the table, he nodded and pecked Izaya's lips. Sat back down and watched him walk till he got out of the bar.

Over an hour later Shizuo apologized to his friends. He wasn't feeling it after Izaya left, so he decided to go back and get some sleep, too. The idea of curling up with Izaya in bed drew a smile on his face and his steps got faster.

The room was dark, and he closed the door slowly. Afraid to make much noise and waking his husband. His foot caught on something and he almost tripped. Regaining his footing, he frowned on the cloth article on the floor. Izaya wasn't wearing this tonight, so where did it come from.

A low groan from the bed froze him in place. The sound groggy and foreign. Not Izaya's. He looked at the bed and his eyes widened in horror. Two people were on the bed. And while it was dark in the room, it wasn't too dark he couldn't recognize Izaya.

He flipped the light open and his heart broke at the sight of Kadota. In his bed, holding Izaya. The both of them naked and sleeping like they didn't have a care in the world.

The perfect fantasy he was living in for the past few weeks shattered, the small pieces cutting into his heart, making him bleed. Hot tears stung his eyes, and his hands trembled. For once, he wasn't angry. He didn't want to break things up and scream. He wanted to run.

So he did.

Fake. It was all fake. Izaya was lying to him all along. Maybe he realized that this is the worst way to hurt him. And he was right.

Every sweet moment between them passed in front of his eyes as he ran away from the hotel. Each memory taunting him, damning him for the fool he was. He'd thought he knew better than to fall for Izaya's games. It must've been a good laugh for Izaya. To take Kadota back into their room. To sleep there like he wasn't hiding it, just waiting for Shizuo to come back and see them.

 Destination unknown, he ran. Not knowing where he was going, he just wanted to _go_. Far enough to not remember the feel of sugary kisses, and silky, black strands. Till the sound of Izaya's moans left his ears and the burn in his soul didn't hurt anymore.

He stopped on the beach, stared at the waves. Sank to his knees on the sand and let his tears flow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll try our best to deliver the next chapter on time. Thank you for your patience.


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

Izaya's heavy heart break affected his household. Every member of his family felt his sorrow, and his sighs were like a slap to their faces in every morning and night. Their butler, however, got it worst. Izaya would choke ontears each time he saw him, and in no more than a few days he had to change his uniform to something casual.

The lawyer who brought the divorce paper was the final blow, Izaya's out stretched hand trembled. Like the envelop sucked the life out of him, he collapsed . He lied motionless on the floor, darkness surrounding him. Many called to him; loud and panicked. Yet the voice he craved wasn't among them.

He refused to sign it, he didn't eat. But he didn't tear it up. Its presence served as reminder that it wasn't over as long as his signature was missing.

Izaya sent a message to Shizuo's voice mail that night. Though it involved tears and sobs, it was anger that shook Izaya's body and made his words falter.

 

_"…I'm signing that shit, you bastard! Do you hear me? It's over. I hope I'd never have to see your face again. Please do continue hiding, coward."_

He meant to say it backwards. He couldn't.

_"..I'm not signing that shit, you idiot! Do you hear me? It isn't over yet. I want to see you again. Please stop hiding from me."_

Shizuo would never know. All Izaya's tries to contact him had failed.

 

***********************************

 

_The first thing Izaya noticed upon opening his eyes was Namie's slim figure, cross-legged, seated on a chair across the room. He didn't think for a second that his blurry, sleep hazed vision was tricking him. He knew what he saw, through the vicious pounding of his head even. Troubles. He yanked his tired body to a sitting position. Still half way up, the quilt brushed against bare skin. He halted, eyeing himself carefully. He was completely naked. Glaring at the smirking woman, Izaya wished his hatred could materialize and strangle her. Right there, right now._

_"What the fuck?" he seethed,inside his head, he frantically searched for last night's events. But none of the things he remembered included, abusing alcohol, heading back to his room, or getting the fuck naked._

_"Good morning to you too." Namie said, sliding a stray strand behind her ear._

_"What are you doing here? Where is Shizu-chan?" it was almost afternoon, the absence of his husband was worrying. He gulped, the last thing he remembered doing last night was having a drink with Kadota._

_"No body knows, he went missing after your ugly dumping," she laughed._

_"I didn't! What are you talking about?" Izaya shouted, apprehension rearing its head after he pondered what could've happened.  It led to one thing: the end of his happiness, goodbye, his ruin._

_"Well, he saw you lying naked next to your ex. I call that dumping." The laughter in her throat died, her eyebrows furrowed. She watched as Izaya's strength left in one second. He was pale, and shaking._

_Izaya's eyelids became heavier, the throbbing of his head travelled to the rest of his body so every inch of him was aching, burning, mourning the loss._

_"You drugged me," he breathed weakly, and Namie took a step back, like a murderer would back away from her victim, as if she's just realized the weight of her actions._

_"Technically, Kadota was the one who slipped you the pill." She said, and turned to leave, casting a last glance on Izaya before shutting the door, disappearing._

_"Dota-chin, ….why..w-would..you do th-that…" his eyes swelled with tears as he grabbed his phone and started dialing frantically._

The number you've called is either switched off or out of the coverage area…

_No matter how many times he tried, the result would still be the same. He ran his fingers through his hair, sweat damping his hairline and forehead._

_"Shizu-chan…….where are you…." He said, through hiccups and sobs._

_Shizuo wasn't answering his phone. Tom, Shizuo's best friend, wasn't picking up either. Kasuka and Shinra said they didn't know his whereabouts or Tom's. They promised to tell him if they found anything._

_Later, Izaya had to explain himself many times, to Shinra, to Kasuka, to his family, and Shizuo's. No one appeared to know the reason behind Shizuo's disappearance until Izaya told them. They were shocked, but compassionate, they believed him in a heartbeat and never questioned his story. Izaya was thankful._

 

 

*************************************

 

 

Kadota sighed as he walked beside Namie, not an ounce of guilt pervading his emotions. Hate has always been stronger than love, he learned it the hard way, and he was more than okay with hurting Izaya if it meant hurting Shizuo as well. And he was sure that Izaya was willing to hurt him for his own happiness too. Everybody was scum. He needn't be guilty. But, for some reason, he refused to accompany Namie this morning. He wasn't ready to witness Izaya's breakdown.

It was what they called 'necessary evil'. He wasn't even sorry. Kadota halted, thrust his hands in his pockets thinking how did he become like this when less than a month ago, he would have sacrificed everything for Izaya with a smile on his face. He looked up, Namie watched him silently. It must be her influence. He wasn't blaming her for what he did. He was only admitting she brought a new side of him out.

"Now what?" he asked her, not moving an inch as she grabbed his elbow.

"Don't know," She shrugged, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"They say, the best way to forget about a bad break up is to hook up with someone new," they started moving again, taking  small, slow steps.

"It's not that easy to find someone new," Namie said with unusual softness in her voice, almost like regret if Kadota didn't know better.

"Well, it is. If you are filthy rich. Such as I," Kadota said casually, following it with a strained, unbelieving laugh. It went against everything he had faith in. but he was desperate, to say the least.

"I heard you own an oil company, is it real?" Namie said, raising her eyebrows, sounding like she's never thought of it as anything but a lie.

"I do," She looked like she was contemplating something before she tightened her arm around Kadota's. A smile forming on Kadota's lips as he knew exactly what was coming next.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" She said monotonously, not meaning any word. Kadota sighed for the hundredth time since he awoke this morning. He must be classified as some sort of a masochist. He shook his head, and pulled her for a hug. His body trembled as he broke in tears, and he squeezed her small figure.

"W-what are you crying for! I..idiot!" She said as she wiggled free, and cupped his damp cheeks. "You're really a hopeless idiot. I'm obviously taking advantage of you." She averted her gaze when he lifted his head. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Namie bit her lower lip to muffle a _sob_. Her eyes shiny, and wet. A pink hue lying across her face. Kadota blinked several times, just to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"Would you marry me?" he blurted, not at all surprised with himself as he took her hands in his.

"Huh?!" her shocked face was priceless. It made him more confident.

"Please? I promise I'll treat you right." He said, looking in her eyes, and adoring her darkening blush.

"Idiot! Who w..would… are you serious?" She eyed him with disbelief.

''Never been more serious in my life." He leaned to kiss her, and was pleasantly surprised when she met him halfway.

"Aren't we supposed to date first? I mean this is too instantaneous."

"I'm over that shit. I've learned my lesson."

 

*****************************************

 

It was dim in the corner he chose to sit in, Shizuo cursed his excessive alcohol tolerance as he gulped from the bottle directly and glared at the bartender like it was his fault Shizuo wasn't even half drunk after so many shots. Tom glanced between them and thought of his friend's state as nothing but worrying.

"What's this shit's name?" Shizuo slammed the bottle on the bar startling the bartender. Either he finally wasn't recognizing letters or there was fucking Russian all over the label.

"Why?" the bartender hesitated before giving an answer.

"It's….good." Shizuo said, nodding in approval.

"Shizuo? Don't you think you're being a bit childish?" Tom interrupted, raising an eyebrow disapprovingly.

"Have you seen a child drinking his ass off before? You're funny," Shizuo raised his hand to drink some more. Tom snatched the bottle.

"Hey! Give that back!" Shizuo protested, banging the bar with his fist.

"It's been a week! Shizuo, you should talk to him..''

"Shut up! I told you what he did. It's unforgivable, and.." Shizuo paused, his shoulders slumping, his stare travelling to the floor, "he's the one who doesn't want me anymore." His voice hitched, and he struggled to swallow a sob. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he rubbed his face with his sleeve vigorously.

He was ashamed with himself. Izaya's delivered a knife to hisback, and yet Shizuo wished to hold him, stroke his dark strands, and kiss him until his soul stopped screaming. He craved Izaya's lipslike they were his medicine, even when he knew Izaya's whole being poisoned him.

He was a fool after all.

He rocked back and forth, wrapping his arms around himself, and tasting salty tears. He hasn't taken a shower since then, he didn't have the heart to do anything but drag himself to this bar. His greasy locks sticking together, he smelled awful, and his tears created clean stripes on his face.

"Shizuo, please, let's go back. You can't keep this up." Tom said.

"You're right," Shizuo sniffed, and wiped his nose with his shoulder."I have to do something," he straightened his back, and turned his phone on. Ignoring all the missed calls and messages, he called his father's lawyer. Tom eyeing him with concern, then checking his phone for the first time since a week. Upon Shizuo's request he wasn't to use his phone or tell anyone their location.

"Yes, it's me. Yes, no, no. Look, I just want you to write me a divorce paper. Thank you. Yes send it to Izaya Orihara, you know where he lives. I want it finished today. What? I don't care. Thanks."

"Shizuo!" Tom was staring wide-eyed at his screen, "You might want to hear what Izaya has to say," He turned the screen to Shizuo whose features twisted in confusion and soon was replaced with anger.

The screen displayed a photo on one of Tom's favorite social media websites. It was a selfie of Kadota and Namie showing off their rings, next to a swimming pool in freaking Osaka. Hash tag: #engagement #sweet_revenge.

_Motherfuckers…._

 

**********************************

 

"Hello, Shinra?" Tom was on the way back home after he saw Shizuo to the airport.

 _"Where have you been man? Where is Shizuo? Give him the fucking phone!"_ it was more scolding than a question. Shinra rarely got angry or upset. But now, he was both. Tom couldn't blame him.

"Uh, he's not with me at the moment, but he'll come back soon. He wants to see Izaya." He explained, still questioning his friends priorities.

_"He better does, fucking hell. He shouldn't have disappeared, what the fuck is he thinking? Royal fucking? Izaya is over being depressed, he's very, very angry! And what's with that divorce paper? Don't tell me that's what he wants to see Izaya for! I'll fu…."_

"Hey, hey, calm down please. I still don't know what he'll do when he sees Izaya. It's you who sound very, very angry though," Tom cursed his luck. Now, everyone was blaming him for Shizuo's stubbornness when he just wanted to be the good friend, and do what Shizuo asked him to.

_"…maybe. When is he coming back? Should I tell Izaya about it, or there's a chance he would puss out the last minute?''_

Tom raised an eyebrow. Shinra was obviously angry, but his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"You're at the Oriharas'?"

_"Yes,"_

"Did Izaya sign the paper?"

_"I don't know,"_

"Tell him Shizuo will come to see him, I'll tell you the exact time when I know."

_"May I ask Where is Shizuo now?"_

"Osaka."

_"What?"_

 

********************************

 

Shizuo hadn't intended to fly to Osaka this day, but after Tom showed him that post, he read all Izaya's messages, heard his voice mail, and cried with Izaya. He felt his pain, and cursed himself for not hearing Izaya out earlier. Stupid, so, so stupid. And now, he didn't know whether Izaya would forgive him or not. But he was flying to Osaka, he must do this first. Those two crossed the line.

There were many stupid things humans were willing to do, but deliberately angering Shizuo Heiwajima should never be on this list. There was another list that had that option in it, and it was called: How to commit painful suicide.

What Kadota and Namie did was beyond stupid, or accidental. It was criminal, they drugged a person; his husband-if Izaya hasn't signed the papers yet- and the love of his life.

A rape attempt, Izaya explained to him later that Kadota wasn't intending to go further than he did. However, a rape attempt is a fucking rape attempt, and it was not less criminal no matter what the circumstances, or the intentions.

Again, it was directed toward Izaya; the moon of his sky, the warmth in his cold nights.

Physical abuse. They both hit Izaya. Kadota punched him across the face, and Namie tried to suffocate him when he was -pretending to be- sick.

They inflicted their harm on Izaya, not him, but Izaya; his May, his sweet melody.

They're gonna pay for all of this. Today.

He was trying to hold back for Izaya, but it reached up to his nose, he couldn't contain it anymore. His knuckles itched for violence, to connect with flesh and smash it in, to the give of bones under their strength.

He knew exactly where they were, they left nothing to themselves, posting their location and their activities continuously. Little did they think of a furious Shizuo, hunting them down.

Shizuo found them in a restaurant, they sat outside.

Bin- _fucking_ -go.

It was ugly from then onward, Shizuo dropped his rule of "not hitting women" and sent Namie flying first. He threw their lunch and the table after her too. Keeping his full force in check, he wasn't evil enough to cause her a permanent damage or kill her. He definitely didn't want the latter.

 _Dota-chin_ , on the other hand, he didn't mind killing. He punched him, and followed as Kadota bumped into the restaurant front door, and broke it. Shizuo screamed on the top of his lungs. People fled, some of them taking photos, and recording videos.

He didn't care, all he saw was red, and all he felt was searing fury.

"Kadota!" he stomped a foot on Kadota's body, once, twice, then again, and again. He didn't stop until Kadota begged, curled in on himself, and apologized. Shizuo knew he was willing to do anything, so he asked for the one thing he needed to ask for.

"Don't show us your face ever again. Don't dare and hurt Izaya in any fucking way. Don't press charges against me for hitting you today. You know you deserve it."

Kadota nodded, and looked to Namie who was calling ambulance, or police, Shizuo wasn't sure. She mimicked his nod. A silent agreement. Then she dropped the phone, and inched toward her beaten fiancé.

The owner of the restaurant gave Shizuo a _look_. He was even brave enough to cross his arms at his chest. Shizuo winced and turned to Kadota once more.

"Pay the man for the damage, it wouldn't have happened if you were less of a dick," scratching the back of his neck.

 _Uuuurrrgghhh the guilt_.

Straightening up, he checked his watch, and was relieved that he still had an hour to catch up to his flight back to Tokyo.

He'll finally see Izaya.

 

 

**********************************

The sky was red and purple when he made it to Izaya's house. Sun sinking down, melting into the horizon. Shizuo's heart bleeding along, fear and helplessness.

Perhaps the worst feeling, was that of doubt. Of how much you're willing to give and yet you never know. Was it enough that he came, that he was ready to beg on his knees?

Izaya alone would be the judge of that.

In front of the door, stood everyone who he didn't want to see, the person he was there for not with them. He got out of the car, legs like lead as he forced them one in front of the other.

''Good evening,'' he was thankful his voice held its strength.

''Shizuo-san,'' Shirou acknowledged.

The other members of the Orihara family were all standing there, with Shinra looking at him like they expected him to do something. He was done talking to other people, done sending messages and receiving them through friends and family.

He knew that, if it weren't for them, he wouldn't have had the chance to actually love Izaya, but he was done.

This decision, he was going to make with Izaya. And no one else.

''I'm not explaining myself or apologizing to anyone but him,'' he says. In a sense he wronged them too. Broke their trust. But he couldn't bring himself to care when his heart was shuttering, every piece crawling toward Izaya. 

Shirou smiled at him, nodded ''Good,'' he said. ''Remember that it's your last chance. You hurt him like this again, I will have you killed. Will or no will, marriage or family joining.''

Shizuo bibbed his head, and stepped forward.

The light was dim inside, only a lamp on a far table was on. Izaya was sitting on the couch, face downward. Shadow drawing beautiful melancholy on his face. And though happiness looked better on him, his soft features complimented sorrow. Like Izaya was built to be gorgeous no matter his state.

Izaya didn't lift his head, and Shizuo's throat spasmed. Clicked on itself, his heart hammered a bruise onto his ribcage. He didn't remember being scared, ever.

''Hi,'' he said. Knew it was lame, but couldn't find anything to say. He stood there and waited.

''I thought you wouldn't come. They've been waiting there, you know.'' Izaya said. Still not looking at Shizuo.

''Izaya I..''

''No. You don't get to talk now. Only listen,''

And that was fair, so he shut up and braced himself.

''Do you realize why we reached here? You walked away without a word, disappeared. I called you a hundred times and then some. You sent me divorce papers,''

''And I'm so-''

''I said you don't talk!'' Izaya snapped. Finally looking up. His burgundy eyes were flaming, but the shades of black under them gave Izaya away. He lost weight, appeared like he was barely holding himself up. Shizuo did this.

''I know that before the marriage we weren't on the best terms. But I expected more of you. I'm not heartbroken Shizuo, I'm disappointed in you.''

Izaya could've said anything, and it would've hurt less than this.  He deserved it, he knew he did. But he wished for a chance to explain. To apologize.

A chance he never gave to Izaya.

''On the first sight of trouble, you left me.'' Izaya's voice grew shaky ''You turned away and ran, you _left me_.'' he repeated.

''What do I do to make it better?'' he asked, ready to do whatever.

Izaya pushed the papers on the coffee table in front of him, and Shizuo realized with a pang in his chest, that they were the divorce papers. The one he issued. On top of them Izaya's wedding ring.

''Please tell me you didn't, Izaya,'' his tone was pleading, an inch away from a sob.

''What would you do if I told you I did?''

Izaya signed the papers. He wasn't Shizuo's husband anymore. He wasn't _Shizuo's_.

''I deserve that. I ruined this marriage, and I deserve your anger and disappointment.''

Izaya's eyes shone. Tears lurking at the corners.

''But it doesn't change anything,'' Shizuo said, resolve strengthening with every word ''I love you,''

A hitch of a breath, then the tears fell. Streaking down Izaya's cheeks. ''And I won't give up on you again. Ever. I'll listen, I won't run.''

He took the ring and inspected it, _protozoan_ still engraved there. It made a small smile appear on his face. Nothing would suit them more.

His steps were strong, and he dropped down on his knee, taking Izaya's hand in one of his and holding the ring up in the other ''Let's get a redo and get it right this time. Izaya, would you marry me?''

Izaya threw himself into Shizuo's arms, and it was the best weight he had to carry. He got up and twirled them, both of them laughing. He placed Izaya on his lap when he sat down, Izaya offered his hand. And Shizuo slid the ring to its rightful place, planting a firm kiss on the metal.

He kissed Izaya next, their lips igniting fire in his heart. Warm fire that soothed, chased away every cold second without Izaya. ''We can get a traditional wedding this time around,'' he grinned into the kiss, and Izaya let out a hearty laugh.

''Shizu-chan, I didn't sign the papers,'' he whispered, kissed Shizuo again.

And that was great. It meant Izaya never gave up on him, it made him happy.

But.

Fuck.

''I originally wanted a traditional wedding!''

 

-Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is goodbye! (for this story at least) We had a wonderful time writing this fic. It was a journey! Longer than both of us expected. So thank you very much, to all of you who stuck around, left a kudo or wrote a review. You've all been great. 
> 
> And hopefully, you will be around when either of us post another shizaya story.   
> Love,  
> Nisaki & Somnolent bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
